


El  chico de la sudadera roja (y el brazalete maldito)

by litelian



Series: Warlock [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (o algo así), Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Other, Stiles-centric, Time Travel, Universo Alterno, Young Derek, Young Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litelian/pseuds/litelian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles no solo era malo, ¡él era malvado!  Y muy poderoso. Todo el mundo (sobrenatural) lo sabía o había oído hablar de él, de todo el caos que causo, de todos a los que asesino y torturo solo por diversión, se dice que incluso fue el causante de la muerte de uno de los magos más fuerte de la historia, uno que a causa de su fuerza y edad  se creía que era inmortal.<br/>Esa es la razón por la cual incluso si Stiles es malo (o un supervillano) nadie se ha atrevido a corregirle o siquiera mirarle a los ojos, ni siquiera los alfas  pudieron comparase con el poder del chico de la capucha roja…pero con algo de esfuerzo se logro llegar a un acuerdo, y para asegurarse de que lo cumpliera. Derek hale único hijo varón del alfa hale fue escogido por los emisarios para que vigilara a Stiles y se asegurase de que cumpliera su parte del trato, que no matara a nadie más…</p><p>Ó</p><p>Nada de lo anterior es verdad y Stiles cree que todo el mundo se está volviendo loco, pero él no rechazara la protección gratis de un hombre lobo… (Especialmente porque podría ser  de gran ayuda  en su búsqueda por romper la maldición que lo aprisiona), en definitiva no tiene nada que ver con que  dicho hombre lobo  parezca un dios griego… en lo absoluto…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> 1)¡¡LO SIENTO!! Y esto contiene spoilers o algo así…
> 
> 2) no soy buena en esto (yo realmente prefiero leer un buen finc antes de que escribirlo, en parte porque soy pésima…) la única razón por la que escribí esto es porque me obligaron… (Mi mejor amigo me amenazo emocionalmente con mi cartel se spn si no escribía esto y lo terminaba para su cumpleaños…)
> 
> 3) faltaba muy poco para su cumpleaños a sí que esto lo escribí muy rápido (si te sangran los ojos es por culpa de mis horrores ortográficos y por la falta de fluidez no soy muy buena concentrándome en una solo cosa xD (mi cerebro no fue diseñado para eso)…de nuevo lo siento)
> 
> 4) principalmente aun que veo teen wolf (me encanta teen wolf) mi amigo y yo hicimos una promesa de no ver la temporada 3b ni la 4 hasta que este por completo en español (es decir que lo pasen por tv, hay que ayudar el Rankin xD ) o terminen de sacar los capítulos de la 4 (porque nuestro corazón no está para mas tormentos…aun que con tumblr es muy difícil…), Basta con decir que sospecho que mi amigo está haciendo trampa y no sé si yo pueda aguantar tanto…
> 
> 5) siéntase libre de corregirme (me encantaría pedirles que no fueran muy rudos con migo… pero sé que eso no pasara u_u) o y esto puede tener una pequeña mención del mundo de supernatural, tal vez porque amo a Gabriel :3
> 
> 6) IMPORTANTE: los pensamientos de Stiles son en cursiva y también lo es su narración, algunas veces la historia será narrada por un ser omnisciente y omnipotente(o es lo que te hace creer…) y la diferencia de edad de Stiles y Derek es de 5 años.

PROLOGO

Podía reconocer la voz del niño perfectamente, era la misma voz que durante cuatro largos años había escuchado, día tras día sin falta (hubo una vez en el que el niño me había hablado más de 10 veces en menos de 20 horas), el chico era una cosa especial y eso no podía negarse, pero incluso siendo un arcángel no podía interferir con los destinos que están escritos, y el de su madre lo estaba…

Igual que el suyo propio, dentro de algunos años, junto a su pueblo y su mundo…

Pero el punto aquí es que aún no ha sido escrito

Y se supone que es el deber de los ángeles ayudar

¿Así que porque no echarle una mano?

Después de todo cada segundo se crean miles de universos paralelos, ¿Quién notaria uno más... en la línea de tiempo real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tengo que informarles que el sterek va hacer muy lento XD  
> como que muuuy lento


	2. No toques nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Stiles no pudo mantener las manos en sus bolsillos, y su boca sin explicación alguna decidió cortar toda relación con su cerebro y de paso hacer un motín junto a su cuerpo, ¡gracias a todos los dioses que era verano!

****

 

**Biblioteca de Beacon Hills, ceremonia de grado**

_¿Había durado mucho tiempo de acuerdo? Siempre había sido del tipo de persona que conoce sus limitaciones y sabía que era imposible estar más tiempo escuchando a  ese viejo calvo y “las maravillas que ofrece beacon Hills” porque seamos sinceros no hay “maravillas” en beacon Hills (excepto por Lydia Martin claro), así que, el hecho de  estar perdido en esa estúpida y gigante biblioteca “orgullo de la ciudad” era completamente culpa de ese sujeto._

_OH—_

_Y si iba a ser asesinado por lo que sea que me estaba siguiendo, me encargare personalmente de que  este lugar  quede  totalmente  embrujado  ¡para siempre!_

_De todas formas  no estaba asustado ¿de acuerdo?, ¿el hecho de estar en un pasillo oscuro y solo mientras se ven sobras atreves de los estantes, el hecho de que puede oír los pasos acercándose y que prácticamente puede sentir a alguien respirándote en el cuello? No, el no estaba asustado, ¡estaba aterrorizado!_

_Que es muy diferente…_

_Por lo tanto,  cuando uno de los libros salió volando en mi dirección hice lo más sensato que un niño de 10 años podría a ver hecho y corrí… (¿¿En serio se lo creyeron??) no se lo tomen a mal estaba a punto de hacerlo, es solo que nada mas paso y en las películas de terror normalmente vienen otro montón de cosas voladoras a intentar matarte al menos claro que el fantasma este tratando de decirte algo…_

_Entonces fui a ver el libro y toda esa aura de “película de terror” que había en el ambiente desapareció por completo (obviamente pensé que era algo bueno) claro que cuando abrí el libro, este no era un libro (al menos que se puedan escribir libros de una hoja, lo cual seriamente dudo porque si ese fuera el caso yo ya sería un escritor famoso) adentro había un brazalete era delgado y de oro (probablemente, bueno era dorado), eran alas que (si te ponías el brazalete) formaban un círculo alrededor de la muñeca, de centro solo tenía una estrella de cinco puntas en llamas… y cada fibra minúscula de mi ser junto con cada célula de mi cuerpo  grito_

**_¡No lo toques!_ **

_Así que lo toque_

**Casa Stilinski**

_Me desperté en mi casa, en mi habitación, dormido en mi cama, no recuerdo como llegue, ni mucho menos cuando me bañe y vestí, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era el silencio como si nada hubiera pasado, como si solo hubiera sido un sueño (casi hubiera jurado que mi padre me llamaría en cualquier momento para que bajara a desayunar e ir a la biblioteca) pero nada paso porque no era viernes, no era el ultimo día de escuela, era sábado, y todo se sentía… ¿normal? Y esa misma sensación de normalidad fue lo que me perturbo, mire mi mano de forma involuntaria como si alguien estuviera susurrándome al oido que lo hiciera_

_Y lo hice, vi mi mano izquierda,  solo para ver el brazalete en ella (no mentiré entre en pánico) estaba desesperado y solo quería quitarme el brazalete pero no pude, por mucho que lo intente el estúpido brazalete no se movía, es mas sentía como si estuviera martillado a mi muñeca cuando lo jalaba dolía demasiado era como si  estuviera tratando de sacarme la muñeca (podía sentir como si  mis huesos estuvieran soldados al brazalete, pero por supuesto eso no era lo peor del asustón)_

_Al principio no lo note solo pensé (¿quién eres?), pero después cuando mi pánico estaba pasando a (estoy muy cansado y adolorido como para asustarme…mucho), era mi reflejo en el espejo,  pero no tenía sentido se veía como si solo estuviera sentado en la cama medio dormido, lo cual no era ni lo mas mínimo de lo que estaba pasando,  estaba teniendo un estúpido ataque de pánico, probablemente el mayor ataque de pánico que haya tenido en mi vida y aparentemente mi reflejo no estaba captando la idea_

_Mire más de cerca y más definidamente_

_Sentía mi corazón la tiendo como un loco y mis pulmones negándose a trabajar como es debido, pero en el espejo podía ver mi pecho subir y bajar de forma normal…_

_Podía sentir el sudor, las gotas correr de mi frente a mi nariz y labios, ¿pero en el espejo?, ningún rastro de sudor…_

_Apenas podía estar de pie, toda la habitación estaba dando vueltas, pero de nuevo mi estúpido reflejo estaba perfectamente parado en medio de la habitación (bueno realmente no podía asegurar eso después de todo estaba viendo todo borroso)_

_*alguien tocar la puerta*_

_-_ Stiles ya es mediodía, y si  sé que es verano y antes de que  me des el discurso de “el verano fue hecho para no hacer nada”,  as dormido dos días seguido ¡levántate a almorzar y sal a jugar con Scott!-

_-¿¿qué??-¿domingo, era domingo, que rayos paso con el sábado?, el se había despertado el sábado, ¿cierto?_

-¡baja ahora chico, Scott está esperando!-

 _Había bajado lo más rápido que pude, para tratar de explicar o de que me explicaran que estaba pasando, pero ni una sola palabra salió de mi boca, por mucho que lo intente hablar sobre el brazalete no podía, sentía las palabras de ansiedad nacer en mi cabeza y morir en mi garganta, incluso señale el brazalete pero solo conseguí un_ –es bastante bonito, ¡que no se te pierda _!- por parte de mi papa, y un_ -¡amigo!, eso es súper cool- _por parte de Scott, lo cual sería cierto si no estuviera soldado a mi mano…_

_Y mientras mi pánico aumentaba también lo hacia el terror de mirar mi reflejo en la vidriera, Y DIGNO DE MI ESTUPIDES, voltee solo para ver un yo medio dormido parado frente a mi padre y Scott_

 

_...._

_Después de comer salía a jugar con Scott, ¡Qué un niño de 10 años también tiene necesidades! … especialmente después  de tanto drama._

_Scott y yo jugamos a ser caballeros y recatar princesas… pero como no había ninguna niña, ¡Scott era el caballero y yo el dragón!, ser el dragón era lo más genial en ese juego, no me estaba preocupando mucho, después de todo, tenía un plan…_

_Uno que no salió como esperaba…_

_Después de todo no solo desperté con el brazalete puesto sino también con el libro en mi habitación, el cual esperaba que proporcionara información útil, lo cual hiso…_

_De cierta forma…._

__

Todo lo que hay que saber sobre el brazalete pero tenias miedo de preguntar

_Por no decir otra cosa, era un título muy extraño_

1-      El brazalete posee una maldición.

_No me digas…_

2-      El brazalete impedirá que seas poseído por demonios.

_¿Asombroso?_

3-      El brazalete no es de oro.

…

4-      El brazalete impedirá que cualquier cosa intente controlarte ya sea tu mente o tu cuerpo.

_Bueno debo admitir que eso es bastante cool_

5-      A causa de lo anterior, el brazalete impedirá **cualquier tipo** de expresión real de sentimiento.

_Eso…_

6-      El brazalete protegerá al usuario de cualquier tipo de maldición o hechizo, haciendo al portador inmune a cualquier tipo de magia (aunque a veces los hechizos rebotan).

_…Pero estaba jugando con Scott y no paso nada… bueno yo no podía verme… pero… también estaba fingiendo que era un dragón…_

7-      El brazalete proporcionara la capacidad de ver con más claridad los sentimientos de las personas y al quitar el instinto de supervivencia, proporciona una intuición del tiempo.

_¿Se supone que eso es algo bueno?_

8-      Evítese el consumo de cualquier medicina mientras se usa el brazalete (podría ser nocivo para la salud del portador)

_¿¿¿¿Qué????_

9-      Una vez puesto no es posible quitarse el brazalete (al menos que mueras)

_Lo note, ¡gracias!… (Y si no lo notan ¡es sarcasmo puro!)_

10-   A causa de la regla 9 el brazalete se encargara de que su portador viva mucho tiempo.

_¡Eso no hace que me sienta mejor!_

11-   Incluso si te cortas la mano el brazalete aparecerá en otra parte de tu cuerpo.

_¡¡Eso es morboso!!_

Nota: la razón por la cual sucede esto es, porque el brazalete se alimenta de emociones humanas, se dice que es posible llegar a un acuerdo con él, pero solo un mago del más alto rango sabría como… (O sí a veces da mala suerte…)

_¿Mago?... aguarda (6) ¿magia?, ¡espera!, ¡¿mala suerte?!_

12-   Si usted no es humano el brazalete no funcionara (la mayor parte del tiempo)

_La mayor parte del tiempo…_

13-   Si es humano cuando se lo puso, ya no podrás cambiar.

¿C _ambiar… ósea a algo que no es humano?_

___ _

 

_Ok… ¿Qué rayos acabo de leer?, debe ser una broma ¿no? (una broma ridículamente bien elaborada, en la cual era necesario soldar un brazalete a mi mano…tal vez…si tengo suerte… ¡la cual obviamente no tengo porque estoy maldito!)_

_Vamos, respira Stiles, tranquilízate… piensa debe haber una forma de saber si esto es verdad (una forma que no incluya cortarse la mano) mis opciones rápidamente se fueron tachando…_

_*encontrar un mago…. (¿Donde rayos voy a encontrar a un mago?)_

_*encontrar otro objeto maldito (como si fuera sencillo, internet no es  nada confiable con respecto a eso)_

_*encontrar algo que no es humano… (¿¡Qué!?  ¡Técnicamente tengo un brazalete maldito! Sin existen los magos… ¿quien dice que los vampiros no existen?...)_

_*poner mi vida en riesgo (eso no va a pasar, muchas gracias, pero aprecio mucho mi vida)_

_*llamar a Scott (¿Por qué esto está al final de la lista?)_

_Después de una larga y extraña charla con mi mejor amigo (al cual probablemente ya  no se lo pueda decir a menudo) llegue a ciertas conclusiones_

_1-_ _¡Estaba completamente maldito!_

_2-_ _No podía decirle a Scott que era mi mejor amigo (al menos que estuviera pensando en algo realmente tristes… como gatitos de bajo de la lluvia ) lo que significa que no puede decir lo que  siento y aun así me reflejo estaba totalmente inexpresivo cuando lo dije (ni siquiera sonó como si fuera verdad)_

_3-_ _Por suerte todavía el sarcasmo es una opción (aparentemente no cuenta como sentimiento verdadero…)_

_4-_ _Hay veces en las que estas tan feliz que te pones a bailar (tampoco puedo hacer eso… mi cuerpo simplemente se niega)_

_5-_ _Trate de pintar un dibujo del brazalete y la maldición (mi mano simplemente no se movió, solo pude pintar algo que veía…)_

_6-_ _No puedo decir nada referente a la maldición o el brazalete (ni escribirlo o dibujarlo, ni siquiera mediante  mímica) cuerpo traidor…_

_7-_ _Puede expresar emociones falsas (como actuar… pero soy muy malo en eso… ¿de todas formas de que me sirve decir algo que no siento?...) lo descubrí mientras me decía a mi mismo que no tenía miedo cuando estaba aterrado y parecía real… en el espejo… porque definitivamente seguía aterrado…_

_8-_ _Si estaba distraído podría decir cualquier cosa (lo que significa que mis susurros estúpidos tendrían mas verdad que mis palabras, y sí, son esos que todo el mundo ignora)_

_Así que después de una semana entera (sin jugar con Scott, sacrificando mi precioso verano) después de leer las reglas una y otra vez analizar exhaustivamente lo bueno y lo malo, solo puedo llegar a una conclusión sobre el brazalete y el impacto que tendrá en mi vida mediante una simple frase…_

_Estoy jodido…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el dibujo es de scyllaya -->http://scyllaya.deviantart.com/art/Anti-possession-tattoo-v2-196662626


	3. Respeta a tus mayores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el cual Stiles por más que lo intento, no pudo saber si el sujeto estaba loco o era en realidad un mago… y de paso hiso nuevos amigos…o algo así

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> debo advertirles que esto va hacer muy largo  
> y el sterek estara mas o menos por el final  
> (lo sé, es decepcionante)
> 
> mi tumblr -->http://litelian.tumblr.com/
> 
> realmente tengo un nuevo respeto por los escritores xD

                                                                               

 

**Orquesta de Beacon Hills**

Stiles estaba ahí, quieto, como siempre fuera del lugar (y nadie podría juzgarlo, pues era donde su madre había trabajado antes de enfermar), solo que esta vez era diferente de las otras veces, esta vez el pequeño niño reunió todo el valor que tenia y entro.

El aun se sabía el camino después de tanto tiempo y camino sin dudarlo hasta el lugar donde solía dar clases su madre, la habitación estaba casi vacía, si no fuera por una chica que practicaba con un violonchelo, ella no dejo de tocar y Stiles solo siguió hasta un pequeño escritorio  al lado de una ventana donde se sentó y trato de pensar en lo que le diría su madre en esta situación, _al menos después de regañarlo por tocar cosas que no debe y sobre todo después de reírse, ¿Qué?  Su mama había sido completamente genial, y de donde había sacado mi sentido del humor,  ¿Saben que le habría encantado?... ese sonido_

Por toda la habitación solo se podía oír el sonido del violonchelo, _que si no recordaba mal_ , era una interpretación casi perfecta del ave maría, cuando la chica dejo de tocar Stiles no pudo evitar que saliera de su boca un descuidado

_-eso fue impresionante…-_

La chica simplemente volteo la cabeza en dirección a la voz de Stiles algo sorprendida, pero después una dulce sonrisa se poso en sus labios, junto a un pequeño –gracias-

Stiles solo sonrió en respuesta (aun  que se veía algo forzoso) _su madre siempre le dijo “se amable con los demás en especial con las chicas” y además el había estado practicando mucho… bueno casi,   ¡da miedo mirar en el espejo si!, es como si mirara a un gemelo malvado o algo así… sin contar que lo más probable es que ella haiga sido alumna de mi mama en algún momento y ahora tiene que  practicar sola…_

  Ella era linda, cabello castaño largo y ojos de igual color probablemente de unos 15 años, ellos hablaron un rato y a veces  ella se reía porque Stiles era algo inexpresivo  pero resulto ser que eso lo hacía ver divertido, basta decir que estuvieron mucho tiempo hay, o al menos lo suficiente para que otra persona entrara en la habitación para decir que era hora de irse.

   _El no era un idiota podía tener 10 años pero no significa que él lo fuera, podía sentir algo raro de ese tipo, que camina de tras de él (y de la chica que a pesar de estar hablando con ella más de 4 horas no la había preguntado su nombre) era raro, morboso, cada cierto tiempo su cabeza tenía un auto reflejo de mirar levemente hacia atrás, pero algo también le decía que no lo hiciera (y esta vez haría caso… porque el sujeto daba miedo como él infierno ) especialmente impedir que la chica volteara, al final del pasillo, cuando por fin salieron (un alivio inmenso invadió su cuerpo)y por fin pudo voltear, solo para ver a un sujeto mayor con el seño fruncido mirándolo fijamente (como si esperar algo) algo que nunca vino porque Salí corriendo poco después de que la chica del violonchelo se fuese_

Era irrespetuoso, él era un gran mago, un crio como el aun que fue capaz de sentir su magia no mostro ningún respeto, obviamente sabia quien era, cada vez que uso magia  había volteado, lo cual fue una confirmación, solo por tener un poco de magia no debería andar de esa forma pretenciosa, pero había evitado y cancelado todos los hechizos que intento, si solo pudiera obtener su magia…

 

**Casa McCall**

_Scott era el mejor amigo en el mundo ¿vale?,  solo algo lento… en algunas cosas (la mayor parte es porque no podía decir de forma clara lo que sucedía) y todo esto pasaba, porque un mes después Scott (como el maravilloso amigo que era)se dio de cuenta de lo extrañamente “frio” que estaba actuando y había preguntado llorando_ -¿es porque ya no quieres ser mi amigo? _\- por no decirlo menos, me había sentido totalmente horrible, pero después de una “fiesta de pijamas” y cuatro horas de –_ porque estás haciendo muecas _\- y también mucho de_ -¿estás tratando de decirme algo?- _y por inexplicable que pareciera un_

 -¿estás maldito?-

_Lo cual solo comprueba mi teoría  de que Scott poseía una especie de genio raro que solo se daba cada 1.000 años, después de todo lo único que había hecho durante cuatro largas hora, no eran más que sonidos raros de estrangulamiento e ir de un lado de la habitación al otro, y fue tan sencillo como pensar, ¡ese es mi chico!, cuando Scott sigue con un – ¿y no puedes decir nada sobre la maldición?-_

_Ahora solo había un problema ¿Cómo rayos afirmaba eso? (teniendo en cuenta de lo rígido que se sentía su cuello, asentir no iba hacer una opción)_

Me dirigí rápidamente hacía donde Stiles estaba, y lo mire directamente porque ¿era eso?, la razón por la cual su mejor amigo había parecido ausente (casi aburrido) durante todo un mes y lo más importante ¿no era porque quiera dejar de ser su amigo?-asiente si es así-nada sucedió… pero Stiles es su mejor amigo el que solo hace un mes le había prometido que irían a la misma universidad  por lo cual serian amigos por siempre, así que tenía que pensar, él conocía a Stiles, lo conocía perfectamente por lo tanto si su actitud era más apagada recientemente, entonces ¿Qué tal si no puede hacerlo?, debía pensar en algo, por el bien de su amigo…

-parpadea tres veces si estas maldito…- _él quería hacerlo, pero igual que sucedió con su cuello sus ojos se negaron a cerrarse, Scott  estaba frente suyo mirándolo de una forma tan concentrada y fijamente, que incluso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, podía sentir su sudor recorrer su frente (pero apostaría su mesada a que Scott no podía notar eso), es mas sus ojos ya se estaban poniendo acuosos por no pestañar durante tanto tiempo… ¿aguarda…no…es posible…?_

 _Scott sonrió mientras grito_ -¡¡¡lo sabia!!!- _santa mierda… ¡amaba a este chico!_

Stiles siempre había sido malo (muy malo) en el juego de no pestañar, era uno de los únicos juegos que siempre ganaba sin importar la situación, Stiles siempre se daba por vencido y pestañeaba primero, sin contar que, tener los ojos abiertos durante tanto tiempo haría que empezara a llorar (Stiles tenía los ojos muy sensibles) pero en este punto una persona normal ya sentiría sus ojos aguarse que era la que pasaba con migo, pero Stiles solo lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada y sobretodo sin pestañar lo que confirmaba el hecho de que si decía que movía su mano como confirmación no lo haría… ¡¡porque estaba maldito!!, igual que en esa película que había visto con Stiles el verano pasado

Aguarda eso es malo… ¡pero también significaba que Stiles seguía siendo su mejor amigo!, solo quedaba una última confirmación…

-si  estás bien entonces no importara que lance tu figura de acción firmada por stan lee por la ventana…- no hubo reacción –amigo… ¡estas maldito!

_-no me importa esa estúpida figura, pero deberías evitar lanzar cosas por las ventanas, podrías lastimar a alguien- sonrió igual que Scott lo hiso, como si por fin después de un mes (incluso si, aun no podía expresarse) Scott (su querido Scott) por fin podía captar el verdadero sentimiento detrás de la sonrisa y voz, tanto  prepotente como un poco orgullosa_

Eso era suficiente por ahora, pues incluso si no era ten listo como Stiles, él lo sabía, lo que estaba detrás de la sonrisa orgullosa de Stiles (-eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo-)

- _oh ¿por cierto tú no sabes dónde encontrar a un mago, cierto?_ -

-¿qué?-

_*sonido del celular de Stiles*_

_-¿¿Qué??-_

-¿qué?-

- _Scott  tengo que irme,  ¡la chica del violonchelo esta en problemas!-_

-¿Qué chica del violonchelo, y donde se supone que encuentre a un mago?, ¡¡Stiles, son las 2 de la mañana!!-

 

 

**En algún lugar abandonado y aterrador del  bosque**

**_Reconfortarte,  ¿cierto?_ **

_Había salido corriendo lo más rápido que pudo cuando le llego el mensaje de la chica del violonchelo (que a pesar de haber estado hablando por mensajes un tiempo, todavía no sabía su nombre), el mensaje que recibí era bastante claro._

**_“si quieres ver a tu amiga con vida, ven al granero abandonado al norte del bosque, ahora mismo_ ** _”_

_Supongo que también era culpa de su maldición, tengo mala suerte,  ¿no lo creen?, pues si, en el último mes, casi fue golpeado por todos los idiotas de la ciudad debido a mi  “actitud”, lo cual también hiso que me ganara varios castigos, y lo peor de todo termine siendo amigo de Jackson wittemore y si aun siguen teniendo el placer de no conocer a Jackson, se los diré, el es un idiota, un idiota de primera clase, aun que mas que “amigos” somos como enemigos/rivales  que se dan la mano solo porque tenemos “enemigos en común”._

_Como el bosque es ridículamente aterrador de noche (y estoy algo perdido) les contare lo que paso, todo comenzó con Carl Mansón (o al menos así creo que se llama), el sujeto es de ultimo año (porque repitió como 3 veces) y una completa patada en el trasero, es el típico “soy más grande que tu por eso haz lo que digo o te golpeo”, el punto aquí, es que se metía (pasado) con todos **todos** incluyendo a Jackson y obviamente  Scott y yo._

_(Resulta que como mi odio hacia Jackson no tiene fundamentos, no cuenta como “sentimiento verdadero”)_

_Jackson no hace mucho que había descubierto que era adoptado y estaba de un humor peor que el normal, así que nuestras discusiones normales (de, “porque me miras idiota” y “deja de verme desadaptado”) se estaban pasando un poco de la raya (hasta el punto  que se metió con mi mama),  entonces estaba totalmente molesto y listo para decir “al menos mis padres me quieren” pero no pude, supongo que como estaba molesto eso contaba como “sentimiento verdadero” y fue extraño mirar a Jackson fijamente a los ojos y notar el dolor (y tal vez porque aun no había dicho nada) el arrepentimiento de sus palabras, después de todo el mundo entero amaba a mi mama._

_Scott estaba a punto de meterse en mi honor (porque Scott es genial) y pude ver a Lydia jalando a Jackson para que se disculpara, pero fue entonces cuando **Carl** decidió aparecer._

_-stilinski, el sujeto acaba de insultar a tu madre, ¿Qué no piensas defenderte?- no había mucha gente alrededor, porque como había dicho antes, estas discusiones eran normales entre Jackson y yo, pero cuando Carl apareció los demás niños del parque se acercaron (pues sabían habría una pelea pronto)-hazlo sin contenerte, después de todo, sus padres no te van a delatar con el tuyo *risas*-_

_-el “sujeto” se llama Jackson y esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¡así que lárgate!- y absolutamente no había querido decir eso, ¿por qué?, porque el sujeto era del tamaño de un edificio y ¡daba mucho miedo!, podía vivir el resto de mi vida feliz sin necesidad de haber dicho eso, pero aparentemente esta maldición tenia cosas extrañas que no estaban en las reglas, porque él estaba molesto con Jackson (quería estarlo), pero al mismo tiempo es como si Jackson ya se hubiera disculpado con el (es como si pudiera ver lo arrepentido que estaba, incluso si no dijo nada) y en cuanto a Carl le tenía miedo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir (o vomitar) mis palabrerías normales… eso fue lo único que salió de mi boca…_

_Bastaría decir que aun recuerdo la cara horrorizada de Scott y la cara de sorpresa por parte de Lydia y Jackson (yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara, eso era mucho mejor que morir)_

_Carl solo se me acerco (pues claro que la intimidación funciona mejor de cerca)-¿qué has dicho mocoso?-_

_¡¡Nada, yo no he dicho nada!! Por favor no me mates-si eso es lo mejor que tienes  microphallus 1, estoy decepcionado y solo para aclarar, ¡el padre de Jackson es el mejor  abogado de beacon Hills y su madre una de las mujeres más cariñosas que conozco!-_

_Y como sospechan, lo siguiente que sucedió fue una pelea… (Una horrenda pelea) en la cual se metió todo el mundo (todo el mundo el cual estaba cansado de ser intimidado por Carl), aun que al principio eran solo Jackson, Scott y yo. Hasta que un chico con el cabello de rulos se metió en la pelea para ayudarme y después todos los demás empezaron a pelearse entre sí (lo que me recuerda que tengo que buscar al chico para agradecerle por salvarme la vida)._

_Y cuando un adulto apareció (y todos huyeron) fue tan simple como un asentamiento de la cabeza, para aclarar que ya no éramos “enemigos” y lo siguiente que paso era que por fin teníamos a una princesa a la que salvar  (aun que por alguna razón pensé que Jackson sería un buen dragón, ¡Ese era mi papel y no iba a dárselo!), ese fue el día en que descubrí lo lista que era Lydia (ella sabía lo que mi insulto significaba) y también el día en el cual  conocí a Peter hale (él fue el adulto que apareció de la nada, aparentemente porque su sobrina “Cora” también estaba en la pelea) el dijo que estaba aburrido y decidió jugar con nosotros (el daba miedo pero algo dentro de mi pensó que “aun era reparable”, aun no sé lo que significa…) así que termino siendo Lydia la princesa, Scott y Jackson caballeros, Cora un caballero malo y Peter el hechicero malvado que secuestro a la princesa (por alguna extraña razón fue Lydia quien gano el juego…)_

-me preguntaba cuando ibas a aparecer, ¿Stiles, cierto?-

- _uh_ -

-¡mocoso, es que no te enseñaron a respetar a tu mayores!-

- _sí, sí lo hicieron, pero no especificaron sobre secuestradores_ - _después de todo estaba 100% seguro que la chica amarrada en la silla era la del violonchelo y ¿¿en que estaba pensado?? ¡¡¡¡Este sujeto es un criminal!!!!_

-te crees mucho no es así… solo por tener muy buena capacidad para desviar hechizos-

*silencio*

-¡¡bien seré claro!! Dame la fuente de tu poder y soltare a Paige-

_-¿quién?-_

_-_ a la chica _-_

_-oh, ok-_

El maldito mocoso solo me está mirando fijamente…-¿es que caso crees que es una broma?-

 _-no creo… que pueda dártelo, si lo quieres solo tómalo-_ ¿era eso un reto?, pues bien

-lamentaras a verme retado chico, pues ¡¡soy un mago muy poderoso!!-era fácil para mí, un juego de niños de hecho, le había quitado magia a innumerables magos, solo un hechizo simple y listo

*nada sucedió*

Tal vez lo subestime pero eso no volverá a pasar

*de nuevo nada sucedió*

- _así que… ¿un mago poderoso, cierto?_ -

El estúpido crio solo se estaba burlando de mi–¡¡usare toda mi magia si es necesario!!-pude sentir mi cuerpo adolorido cada vez mas acusa de la gran cantidad de magia que estaba generando, mas y mas fuerte mientras pasaban los segundos y forme entonces un hechizo que ningún mago podría revertir, ¡si no podía tener su magia entonces la neutralizaría!

-¡ _pues_ _úsala_!-

*brillos, brillos y nada*

_El sujeto se desmayo…¿¿¿Qué, rayos??? ¡¡Qué gran mago ni que nada!! El sujeto solo se desplomo en el piso…_

 

**Estación de policía de Beacon Hills**

-así que el sujeto se creía un mago y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que se desmayo...- _y esa damas y caballeros era la cara patentada de mi papa de “¿en serio, Stiles?”_

_-¡lo juro!-_

-lo sé, Paige dijo lo mismo, lo que me preocupa es que pensaras que andar en el bosque en la madrugara, con un posible criminal  era un buena idea-

_¿Saben lo que sentía ahora?, culpa quería decirle a papa que no lo volvería hacer, pero… eso no iba a pasar, después de un rato de mirarme fijamente y de un largo suspiro papa salió por la puerta, de donde después la chica del violonchelo entro y hablamos sobre, que a causa de  lo sucedido iban a mudarse a otra ciudad (ya que aparentemente le habían ofrecido una beca en una escuela de música, pero que antes estaba dudosa en aceptar)_

_Esa fue la última vez que vi a la chica del violonchelo (o Paige) aun que aun hablamos por mensaje…_

_1-_ _Ni siquiera por mensajes puedo expresar lo que siento_

_2-_ _Mi boca sigue teniendo vida propia (pero una malvada)_

_3-_ _Debo buscar lo que significa aquelarre por que el “gran mago” me amenazo con_ **“¡mi aquelarre 2  acabara contigo!”** _antes de huir de prisión (otra razón por la cual la chica del violonchelo se fue…)_

_De todas formas no puede ser tan malo…_

_…._

_Esperemos que wikipedía mienta…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) microphallus: un pene anormalmente pequeño.  
> 2) aquelarre: El aquelarre o sabbat es una reunión nocturna de brujas y brujos presidida por Satanás que generalmente se presenta en forma de macho cabrío. Si bien miles de personas fueron ajusticiadas bajo la acusación de haber participado en estos encuentros, sólo han llegado hasta nosotros las actas acusatorias; no han sobrevivido pruebas de que estas reuniones realmente se hallan en verdad realizado. No obstante, y de seguir con la teoría que insiste con la veracidad del sabbat o aquelarre, su época de apogeo parece haber tenido lugar entre fines de la Edad Media hasta el siglo XVIII. (Esto es lo que leyó Stiles).  
> 3) ¡Recordad que Stiles siempre es la cursiva!


	4. No hables con extraños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque nunca sabes si uno de ellos pertenece a un aquelarre que te quiere muerto.  
> Aun que también podría ser un nuevo amigo impresionante.

 

__

_Resulta que incluso si no puede hablar sobre la maldición, pude decirle a Scott que necesita un mago “para estar mejor”, aun que no es de mucha ayuda, porque Scott no puede leer el libro o decirle a mi papa sobre la maldición (aparentemente cuando sabes sobre la maldición, no es posible decírselo a nadie más… pero es solo una sospecha)_

**Parque del hospital de beacon Hills**

_Lo sabía, no sabía cómo, pero lo sabía, en algún lugar alguien me vigilaba, por mucho que intente quitarme la sensación no pude, lo único que hacía era mirar hacia todos lados hasta que mi vista se  quedo en un punto fijo (lo que sea que me estuviera mirando, estaba en el hospital o para ser más específicos en el techo del hospital)_

-¿Quieres invitarla a jugar?- _y eso era la voz de Scott sacándome de mis pensamientos, autodestructivos sobre aliens malvados y asesinos seriales (o peor aun “ninjas”)_

_-¿qué?-_

-pues a la niña que estas poniendo nerviosa por mirarle fijamente durante 5 minutos-

- _oh_ -

 _-_ …. ¿entonces? _-la niña que según Scott estaba mirando hace 5 minutos realmente estaba algo nerviosa y cuando la mire (esta vez a ella) solo se puso más nerviosa… ella se veía algo cansada como si no hubiera dormido bien, tal vez invitarla a jugar no sería buena idea, después de todo si esta en el hospital es porque está enferma ¿no?…_

_-¡oye ven a jugar con nosotros!- y eso fue lo que sin duda salió de mi boca, rayos que ni siquiera fue una pregunta, pero por alguna razón a ella no le importo solo sonrió y se acerco, (realmente no pude evitar pensar en “ricitos de oro” al verla de cerca)_

_Resulta que su nombre era Érica, y  era totalmente impresionante, aun que algo dentro mío sentía como si ella pudiera ser encantadoramente mala si quisiera, lo cual era un recordatorio. No hacerla enojar y evitar que alguien la hiciera enojar, el mundo sería un mejor lugar de esa forma._

_La señora McCall  dijo que la razón por la cual Érica estaba en el hospital era porque tenía “ataques epilépticos”, pero aun así ella seguía siendo impresionante (incluso Lydia lo dijo, pero se supone que no debo decírselo a nadie) así que Érica se unió a nosotros la mayor parte del verano a jugar…_

_Todo normal…._

_Sip, un hermoso día,  caminando por la ciudad, viendo a la gente del parque jugar, escuchando a los perros ladrar, los estúpidos ninjas mágicos  intentando matarme y por supuesto con un buen helado, sipi todo normal_

_…_

_¿Qué, no es normal que ninjas mágicos intenten matarte?, pues hace 10 días no era normal (al menos no para mí) ¿ahora?, completamente normal, se que debería preocuparme pero… ¿Cómo decirlo?, son **idiotas** intentan atacarme con magia y según la regla (6) soy inmune a cualquier tipo de magia_

_Aun que si hay un problema… y es que están empezando a darse de cuenta que eso es completamente inútil  (pero un que sea inmune a la magia Scott no lo es, ni mi papa, así que debo pensar en una forma de deshacerme de ellos, lo más pronto posible **, preferiblemente antes de que comiencen las clases** )_

_Pero de nuevo antes de que pudiera evitarlo de mi boca solo salió un -¡nos vemos en el granero abandonado al norte del bosque!- porque por supuesto, que no tenía ni un mísero instinto de supervivencia, bueno eso no significa que él (o ellos) tenía que ir, de todas formas, ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que escucharan?_

-que así sea -

_Mierda…_

**Casa stilinski**

_Había algo que había notado desde el principio_ , _mi forma de pensar era más rara… más ¿adulta? Y de cierta forma más aterradora ó pesimista, todo depende de cómo querías verlo. El punto en este momento era que mis “pensamientos” después de horas de pensar solo llegaban a lo mismo: **¡trampa!,** es una trampa, es obvio que es una trampa, ¿Qué tan idiota creen que soy?, y muchas más derivadas de la misma…_

_Después de los ataques de pánico (y de hacerme pipi) tome  mi sudadera con capucha roja  favorita  y salí (después de todo papa estaba trabajando), solo tenía un plan entre manos y era negociar (o al menos tratar de decir la verdad), y esperaba sinceramente que me escucharan antes de matarme._

_Obviamente deberían saber que no salió como esperaba_

**De nuevo en algún lugar abandonado y  aterrador del bosque**

_Una vez que llegue, al estúpido granero  me dio una horrenda  jaqueca y mareo, sospecho que tiene que ver con los símbolos y lucecitas raras del piso, de todas formas  ¿Cómo termine atrapado dentro de un círculo de lucecitas?_

-Stiles, ¿cierto?-

_-no caperucita roja-¿en serio? ni siquiera yo puedo creer que haiga dicho eso_

_-_ gracioso… justo como escuchamos _-y eso fue justo a tiempo paraqué sus cómplices (que vieron muchas películas de terror) salieran de las sombras con unas características sonrisas de secuaces_

_-entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-había un dolor palpitante en mi cabeza que estaba aumentando cada vez mas (y sabia cuando el brazalete empezó a brillar levemente que esto no iba a acabar bien)_

_-_ es sencillo, danos la magia que robaste a nuestro **ex** líder _-_

_-no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablas-_

-no te hagas el listo chico, ¡tú le quitaste su magia  y yo la quiero!-

_Muy obvio que el sujeto realmente quería  magia…  (No quiero saber que fue lo que le paso al **ex líder,** suponiendo que se trataba del sujeto viejo que secuestro a la chica del violonchelo) el sujeto que me gritaba  era joven, pero era muy difícil saber cómo era el o los otros  (debido a que mi cabeza está dando vueltas y todo se ve borroso)_

_-yo solo voy a decirte lo que le dije a él “si quieres la fuente de mi poder, solo tómala”-¿ya les he dicho lo mucho que odio mi boca? Es decir, la mayoría del tiempo dice lo que quiero al menos que alguien esté tratando de matarme, porque entonces se vuelve suicida._

_Y lo siguiente que paso fue… que…_

_Que…_

_Ok, no tengo ni idea de que fue lo que paso, solo recuerdo al tipo sonriendo y diciendo algo (que tampoco recuerdo) después solo lucecitas por todas partes. Oh y gritos, muchos gritos_

_Aun seguía dentro del circulo (aun que ahora no brillaba_ _) y todos los demás estaban tendidos en el piso inconscientes, al menos casi todos, el sujeto creo yo, que me estaba gritando seguía consiente y suplicando por su vida_

-usted es un ser con magia muy poderosa, ¿qué sentido tendría matar a alguien tan insignificante como yo?-

_-¿lo dice la persona que ha estado robando magia?-_

-la devolveremos, ¡la devolveremos toda!, pero perdónanos la vida- _esto no me gusta, el  tipo me hacía sentir como un matón… (Pero por suerte se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea)_

_-devuelvan la magia que robaron a todos sin excepción y búscame la ubicación del mago más poderoso de esta era – ¡¡si ese definitivamente era un plan brillante!!-y considerare salvar tu patética vida- auch…_

-¡lo haré señor! -

_Y sí tal vez no debería confiar en ese sujeto, pero por lo asustado que estaba dudo que intentara hacer algo y sí, eso probablemente no es bueno pero,  ¿Qué se supone que haga?_

**Casa McCall**

-¿Qué tu, que?-

_-no es para tanto Scott-_

-¡NO, solo hiciste un trato con un sujeto que intento hacerte daño! Y como tu mejor amigo debo evitar que haga cosas tontas, ¡Stiles!-

_-¿desde cuándo eres tan lógico?-_

-¡¡desde que no piensas!!-

- _ouch_ -

_Estábamos en la habitación de Scott (la desordenada habitación) y  después de que Scott se calmo y lo soborne con jugar videojuegos, pensé en que él tenía razón,  era una pésima idea pero ya no podía hacer nada,  las clases comenzarían pronto y si esos sujetos no regresaban al menos estarían lejos de mi papa y Scott, además tenía que  concentrarme (lo mas que podía) en las clases._

_Lo que planeaba hacer era sencillo, tratar de leer y memorizar  todos los libros de la biblioteca y sitios web acerca de mitos,  leyendas y sobre todo magia (rogar porque alguno este en lo cierto) mientras estuviera en la escuela_

_Pero sobre todo tener los ojos y la mente muy abi_ e _rta para buscar algo sobrenatural, pero dudo mucho que lo encuentre, después de todo estaba en Beacon Hills y aquí nunca pasa nada…_

_Y como era mi última semana libre y ya no había ninjas mágicos intentando matarme decidí relajarme un poco y   jugar toda la semana, después de todo seguía teniendo 10 años y nunca había tenido un grupo de juegos tan grande_

 

**Parque público de Beacon Hills**

_Todo el  mes atrás se había  sentido exhausto corriendo de un lado a otro todo el tiempo tratando de escapar y alejar a mis “nuevos amigos” de los ninjas mágicos. Pero supongo que  a la sensación de paz que ciento en este momento se llama “la paz después de la tormenta” ¿No?_

-así que Stiles,  ¿ha pasado algo interesante últimamente?- _el tono que utilizo Peter era muy raro, pero bueno Peter de por sí ya era muy raro (aun que hay que admitir que hoy actuaba más raro de lo normal) y todo después de que Cora dijo que olía raro…_

_-nop-_

-oh…- _y eso sonó ¿decepcionado? Y ¿confundido?_

 _-¿_ estás seguro? No te topaste con nadie raro… ¿sospechoso? _-tal vez Peter vio algo…después de todo los hales viven en el bosque, bueno cerca del bosque, en una casa (obviamente no viven en cuevas, no son lobos je, lobos ¿Por qué da tanta risa?)_

_-ahora que lo dices hubo unos sujetos muy raros en la azotea del hospital público- Peter ahora tenía el seño fruncido mientras miraba a lo lejos como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo en su cabeza (cabe destacar algo muy importante)_

-¿hace cuanto tiempo?- _sip algo muy pero muy importante…_

_-unos días- y esta es la parte en la que no debo meterme, pero es necesario si quiero saber lo que Peter sabe_

_-¿Por qué, sucede algo?-_

-no te preocupes no es nada importante- _era raro, es como si pudiera ver unos  engranajes en la cabeza de Peter girando, unos engranajes que daban mucho miedo…_

_-¿sabes una forma de volverte fuerte rápidamente?- juro que no tengo ni idea de donde salió eso, pero la respuesta fue inmediata (y deteniendo cualquier función cerebral que podía o no estar haciendo en ese momento)_

-¿¿Cómo??- _el se veía muy interesado, lo cual era muy perturbante (hooola, tenía 10 años, que rayos esperas que dijera  ¿el secreto del unive_ rso _?)_

_-inteligencia emocional-_

_-_ ¿eh? _-_

_Como se supone que yo lo sepa…_

_-la inteligencia emocional es como el conocimiento instantáneo, te conoces a ti mismo entonces  tienes la calma suficiente para poder hacer lo que te propongas, superar tus limitaciones físicas  y conocer a los demás con solo mirarlos  te da lo suficiente para encontrar su desequilibrio y aprovecharte de eso-_

_Solo para que conste me lo acabo de inventar (pero por alguna razón parece como si Peter se lo estuviera tomando muy enserio)_

_Peter y yo estábamos sentados en una banca del parque mientras que los demás  ya se habían ido, solo quedaban Scott y Cora que estaban jugando un juego interminable de marco polo, uno al que había decidido retirarme por voluntad propia (no es que haiga perdido ni nada)_

_Y mientras veía de forma alarmante (internamente) a Peter por escuchar de forma tan seria lo que había dicho, también veía el sol de mi último día de libertad ocultándose…_

-sabes Stiles puedes ser un niño pero tienes mente de adulto-

_-A través de la violencia puedes matar al que odias, pero no puedes matar el odio-_

-Martin Luther King… - _su sonrisa era desconcertante, pero verdadera y eso era bueno ¿no?_

**Escuela primaria de Beacon Hills**

_La escuela era tan mala como la recordaba, aun que ahora ya no terminaba castigado por mi incapacidad de quedarme en un solo sitio sin moverme y por ende distraer a los demás estudiantes  (que aun que seguía hay, ya  no era posible notarlo), en el verano había sido fácil no tomar la medicina (mentira necesite mucha ayuda de Scott) pero era porque podía correr todo el día y nadie me diría nada,  pero ¿ahora? No, eso no sería posible_

_Por culpa de ese estúpido brazalete tengo que pararme dos horas antes, para correr y así quemar la energía de sobra y con suerte poder concéntrame en clases  (Sin contar las 3 horas de ejercicios en la noche para poder dormir)_

_Hay 44 (hasta ahora) chicos con rulos en la escuela, ¿Qué importa? Pues era mi obligación  buscar al chico con rulos que me salvo la vida (lo de Carl el ex -matón) pero la verdad no había tenido nada de suerte, aunque encontré a un chico llamado Matt  fue mi amigo por dos días y medio antes de que saliera de la escuela para ver a “un profesional”, incluso si soy listo, la verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que significa eso…_

_Pero sé que  fue culpa de mi papa, por que en un minuto estábamos haciendo la tarea, al siguiente tuve que ir al baño y cuando volví mi papa estaba metido en el papel “policia” y lo siguiente que se, es que necesitare un  “nuevo nuevo amigo”_

_Pero no se preocupen tengo a otra persona en la mira…_

_-así que, Vernon Milton Boyd IV ¿eh? Ese,  es un nombre impresionante-_

-supongo…-

_Llevo una semana sentándome con él en el almuerzo (junto con Scott, Cora, Érica, Lydia y  Jackson) y hasta ahora…_

_Eso es lo más que he conseguido…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realmente me encantaria oír sus teorias de conspiracion!  
> xD


	5. No digas malas palabras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Stiles aprende, que salir en luna llena podría ser una buena idea, si los hombres lobos no fueran reales. Oh y clichés suceden.

 

****

**Perdido**

_¿Perdido?,  no estaba perdido sabía exactamente donde estaba, en algún punto ridículamente terrorífico del bosque ahí era donde estaba…_

_Lo que paso fue que no podía dormir ¿de acuerdo? Por mucho que lo intente no pude, mi mente simplemente estaba haciendo una fiesta épica dentro de mi cráneo y no podía hacer nada. Así que tome mi mochila junto con mi sudadera roja  y Salí a  correr un rato, pero mientras  corría mi cuerpo simplemente quemó exigiéndome más, sentir mi corazón  palpitando de forma descontrolada y el sudor recorrer toda mi cara_

_**¡Más rápido!**_

_Corrí, corrí  lo más que pude y fue así como termine en un punto  aterrador del bosque en medio de la noche, pero gracias al cielo que la luna estaba brillando mucho y aun podía ver el camino_

-¡eres un monstruo! –

_¡Eso era muy ofensivo!_

-¿y que crees que eres tú?  ¡¡Cazador!!-

_¿Eh?, ¿es que acaso sin querer me metí en una pelea entre un amante de los animales y un cazador?_

_Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlos pero no lo suficiente  para que ellos me vean,  eran tres sujetos, dos adultos y un chico. Los adultos llevaban armas, pero algo me dijo (mientras veía la enorme luna) **sácalo de ahí antes de que sea demasiado tarde**_

_Mientras seguía_ _viendo al extraño trió trataba de entender que era lo que pasaba (especialmente las cosas extrañas que decían) la escena era la clásica escena de provocación que normalmente termina en pelea, pero había algo raro en la expresión facial del sujeto que discutía verbalmente con el chico (llamémoslo numero 1), pero  más raro era que el otro sujeto (numero 2) estaba bastante lejos…_

_No tenía sentido, la intimidación no funcionaba de esa forma (créanme lo sé), numero 2 se encontraba demasiado lejos de numero 1, mientras veía de de forma muy seguida su reloj y una parte especifica del bosque, como si estuviera esperando a alguien  pero el hecho de que su mano estaba rígida sobre su arma fue una señal alarmante, lo que me hiso volver a la expresión de numero 1_

_Incluso si su tono de voz era burlón (clásico de un matón) los músculos de su mandíbula estaban contraídos y sus hombros demasiado tensos y al ver sus ojos solo pude pensar en varias cosas especificas y fue en los aviones kamikazes y los hombres bomba_ …

_El sujeto era la carnada, sea lo que fuera a suceder numero 1 acabaría muerto (el estaba listo para ello) y numero 2 con quien sea que estaba esperando matarían al chico por matar a numero 1_

_En este punto de la discusión el chico estaba más que dispuesto a lanzarse en sima de numero 1 y yo por primera vez desde que Scott me regalo esa horrenda mascara de zorro estaba feliz de tenerla en la mochila porque si esos sujetos planearon esto, obviamente eran demasiado peligrosos como para dejarles ver mi hermosa cara (podrían ser de la mafia o peor traficantes de  pieles de animales)_

_-¿de esa forma se comporta un cazador?-_

_¿Quién dijo eso?_

  _-_ ¿Quién dijo eso? _-numero 1 quien  estaba cerca de mi pregunto_

_-pues yo- ¿Por qué aun me sorprende?…_

-¿qué haces aquí niño, estás perdido?- _yo también quiero saberlo_

_-¿Por qué insinúas que estoy perdido? O ¿que soy un niño? …De todas formas… ¿sabes que esta es una zona de prohibido cazar?... ¿cierto? –_

_Y Solo hiso falta 5 segundos para que cambiaran su cara de confusión por verme hay a uno de molestia_

-¿Qué eres, crio?-

_*risita*-¿crees sinceramente que voy a decírtelo?- ¿qué eres? No debería ser ¿quién eres? Bueno si estos sujetos planearon matar a alguien es porque están mal de la cabeza…_

_El chico solo gruño un  –_ no te metas con ellos son gente de los Argent- _¿acaba de gruñir?_

_-entonces porque sigues aquí ¿eh, crio?-por suerte eso sonó como reproche porque si el sujeto sabia quienes eran ¿por qué demonios no se fue?_

*sonido de recarga*

-porque ahora no van a ninguna parte- _la respuesta ingeniosa fue cortesía de numero 2, mientras que el chico solo me miro (bueno a mi horrenda mascara de zorro) y sucesivamente a sus manos donde habían unas bonitas garras…._

_Sí garras…_

_En sus manos…._

_Bueno en  sus dedos…….._

_Como si estuvieran pegadas…._

-luna llena… no soy muy bueno controlando mis instintos- _eso fue lo que dijo mientras sus ojos al mismo tiempo que veía a numero 1  se volvían amarillos (o dorados, dorados suena mas cool) pero…_

_Genial ahora son colmillos_

_-¡¡mantén las garras abajo fido!!-el chico al que ahora llamare fido dejo  instantáneamente de gruñir mientras que  sus colmillos y garras desaparecieron_

_Fido parcia muy asombrado mientras miraba entre sus manos y yo, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de pasar  ¿tal vez no fue buena idea llamarlo fido?_

-estoy sorprendido… aparentemente tienes unos buenos trucos bajo la manga- _dijo numero 1 hablando con migo por primera vez, hasta que miro a num_ ero 2 _diciendo_ –cambio de planes llevaremos el zorro a Gerard –

_\- lo siento, por mucho que me gustaría  hacer negocio con los **Argent** Gerard no tiene exactamente muy buena reputación–dije mientras me acerque hasta quedar en medio de numero 1 y fido –aparte  realmente odio que  rompan las  promesas-_

-¿quien eres?-

- _uno: pensé que había dicho que no respondería esa pregunta. Y Dos: si ya no necesitan a fido_ -

_Voltee para poder ver al chico de cerca, podía tener garras, podía tener colmillos y sus ojos podían  brillar dorado pero lo más importante en este momento era que estaba aterrado y mirándome  con cierta esperanza…_

_Mierda porque tendré debilidad por los ojos de perrito_

_-¡lárgate! Y  ¡no te quiero ver de nuevo rondando por propiedad privada! - ¿acabo de sonar como mi papa?...._

_Fido solo asintió y salió corriendo a una velocidad que definitivamente no es humana unos segundos después aparecieron otras  personas, (con más armas) haciendo un total de unas 5 o 7 personas contándome. Fue realmente raro notar el hecho de que no podía diferenciar los rostros de numero 1 (aun que numero 1 tenia acento mexicano) y numero 2 (aun que podría dibujar un dibujo perfecto de sus ojos, los mismo sucedía con fido) es como si mi cerebro no pensara que es importante, pero en el nuevo grupo de personas dos de ellas eran muy importantes o al menos se sentía de esa forma (como si hubiera alguien susurrando a mi oído que, recordar esas caras sería necesario)_

_Aquellos dos hombres bien podrían ser padre e hijo, no solo por la diferencia de edad obvia sino también por el parecido que tenían. El mayor de ellos ya tenía todo el cabello blanco y ya empezaba a quedarse clavo probablemente de ojos oscuros (era difícil saber a causa de la oscuridad en donde estaba parado),  mientras que al más joven tal vez a comienzo de los treinta se le podían notar los ojos de un azul claro  y cabello castaño (probablemente)_

Una cantidad considerable de manadas (de hombres lobos) estaba en Beacon Hills, lo cual era una receta sencilla para el desastre y para evitar  que alguien saliera lastimado  su padre había dado la orden de  patrullar por los alrededores, pero cuando recibió una llamada por la radio  de uno de los nuevos cazadores, ver a un niño pequeño (Jesús probablemente de la edad de Allison), con una sudadera roja que le quedaba algo grande y botines para lluvia del mismo color, no era lo que esperaba especialmente cuando se dio la vuelta y dejo ver en su rostro una especie de mascara japonesa de un zorro. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar… esperaba que el chico solo estuviera perdido

 

Por lo que más quieras… que este perdido

 

-¿estás perdido?-

 

_-no-_

Bueno mierda

 

-¿porque estás aquí?-

 

- _solo estaba viendo a los cazadores jugar_ -

 

El chico era de cierta forma alarmante, su tono de voz aun que tenía todas las características chillonas de la voz de un niño  al mismo tiempo era monótono, neutral sin emociones  y como era mi suerte  esto como mínimo acabaría en una balacera

 

-¿Por qué?-

 

- _porque no me gusta que rompan las promesas_ -

 

Tenía que  asegurarme que esto no terminara mal después de todo si muere en territorio hale a causa de un argent como mínimo empezaría una guerra. Sin contar el hecho de que no sabemos si es parte de los hale -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

 

_-nada, yo ya me iba… solo estaba de paso-_

 

**Huida dramática**

_Estaba aterrado como el infierno ¿ok?, no tengo ni la  menor idea de lo que acababa de pasar, ¡pero tan copo quería saberlo! No señor yo no quiero estar relacionado con mafiosos traficantes de pieles, ya era demasiado estar relacionada con ninjas mágicos_

_Así  que cuando tuve la oportunidad de irme (aun que quería correr como alma que lleva el diablo) camine “tranquilamente”  mientras seguía sintiendo los ojos de todos en mi espalda, camine hasta encontrar un lugar que conocía y por consiguiente la carretera…_

_Y ahí  mientras oía el suave sonido de mis pasos en el pavimento, estaba en calma…._

_Por primera vez desde que me puse el brazalete sentía una quietud y armonía que casi caía en lo absurdo, fue como si hubiera visto al mismo tiempo cambiar de rumbo y si no era la gran cosa, si no era detener el apocalipsis o una invasión zombi, aun si solo era salvar la vida de un chico que puede o no ser un hombre lobo…_

_… se sentía impresionante_

 

**Casa stilinski /Habitación de Stiles**

 

“mi nombre es Chris Argent y según el código que seguimos eres libre de irte”

 

_Después de que aparecieran más hombres armados, entre en unas series de pequeños ataques de pánico ¿Por qué?_

_¡¡Porque estaban armados!!_

_¡Joder! Eso estaba por mucho fuera de mi jurisdicción_

_Pero aun así podía claramente recordar la frase que hace unos días me dio la libertad de huir de formal cool. Aun que ahora a ese tal Chris probablemente le debo un favor, uno muy grande    que sinceramente espero pagar pronto porque no le quiero deber favores a un  mafioso traficante de pieles_

_*sonido de teléfono*_

_Oh_

-¡Stiles es Scott!-

_¿Cómo llegue a mi casa? ¿No estaba en la escuela?..._

_Cielos como extrañaba mi medicina -¡ya contesto!-_

_Tome el teléfono de mi escritorio, en donde aparentemente estuve varias horas… ¿¿¿buscando universidades??? Je ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado respirando_

“¡hey! Stiles ¿Cómo esta mi mejor amigo hoy?”

 

_-¿quieres que te pase la tarea de mate no?-_

“me ofende que pienses eso de mí”

 

_-Scott-_

_“_ solo quiero asegurarme de que tengamos las mismas respuestas _”_

_-¿y porque mejor no vienes y la hacemos juntos?-_

_“…_ porque son las 8 de la noche y es domingo _”_

_-oh, en ese caso tengo que hacer mi tarea, te llamo cuando la termine-_

“ok, ¡pero que no se te olvide!”

**Residencia temporal Argent**

-eso es absurdo un niño no puede controlar a un beta-

 

Julio y Brian eran nuevos cazadores que estaban en entrenamiento. Julio era de una pequeña familia de cazadores de México, mientras Brian había sido entrenado por Gerard después de que casi se había convertido en comida  de un omega y aunque eran bastante buenos en su trabajo lo que decían era simplemente absurdo

 

-incluso si alguien tuviera el poder de controlar a un hombre lobo, solo podría controlar a  omegas, las betas solo les hacen caso a su alfa-

 

 Brian nunca tuvo mucha calma y ya se estaba poniendo impaciente - ¡lo vimos, el no era un alfa! Joder que probablemente ni siquiera era un hombre lobo, pero el beta le hiso caso de manera casi instantánea-

 

-¿es eso cierto julio?- con esas palabras Gerard advirtió su presencia en la habitación a los demás cazadores    

 

-si señor. Cada palabra es verdad-

 

-pues quiero saber de manera exacta que hiso y lo que dijo-

 

En este momento por la mente de Chris solo pasaba un ¿todo el mundo se volvió loco?

 

-no puedes estar hablando en serio, ¡no es posible controlar a un beta al menos que sea su alfa!-

 

Y eran en estos momentos cuando Chris  no podía diferenciar a su padre del cazador, pues esa era la mirada de alguien que tenia innumerables secretos, la mirada de alguien que se había hundido en la oscuridad…

 

-las brujas con la magia suficiente pueden controlar a un omega con mucha facilidad, pero no es posible controlar a un beta debido a la conexión que tiene con su alfa, ¡pero! Un warlock con suficiente poder puede controlar inclusive a un alfa-

 

-eso no es posible…-

 

-oh hijo mío, lo es, solo que en más de 200 años ha habido solamente uno y ¡yo! Con mis propios ojos lo he visto domar alfas como si fueran cachorritos –

 

-¿y por qué no había escuchado nada de esto antes?-

 

-simple el sujeto es demasiado fuerte, nadie puede hacer nada en contra de  él, ni mucho menos se atreverían a desafiarlo-

 

-pero si es tan peligroso como dices tene- es interrumpido porque obviamente Gerard Argent no tiene modales

 

-¡eso no es importante ahora Chris! Lo importante es que ahora hay dos warlock´s dos magos de poderes casi infinitos y en este momento quiero que olviden lo de los lobos y encuentre al chico de la sudadera roja, es de vital importancia –

 

** Casi un año después **

****

**Biblioteca de Beacon Hills ceremonia de grado**

 

_Ahora tengo 11 y del periodo de clases que acaba de terminar solo les diré lo importante, debido a que se van a aburrir si les cuento sobre la tarea. Para ser específicos hay cinco puntos importantes que quiero decirles_

_Primero: recuerdan al sujeto que me aprisiono en un círculo que brillaba pues se llama Marcus y es muy fastidioso cada vez que le devuelve la magia a alguien me llama para decírmelo y aun que ser llamado señor mola mucho, la cantidad de veces que me llama es simplemente absurda. Sin contar esas veces que solo me llama suplicando más tiempo para encontrar al mago más poderoso de esta era._

_Segundo: incluso si se que los hombres lobo son reales, no pude encontrar a fido para pedirle ayuda (o lo mas cercano que pueda hacer con esta maldición) y poner un anuncio en el periódico de “se busca hombre lobo” no es un opción. Me sentí muy alarmado después de que deje ir a fido por eso de “no puede controlar mis instintos en luna llena” así que desde entonces leo el periódico todos los días buscando algún extraño ataque de animal o algo remotamente sospechoso  (por suerte hasta ahora nada paso)_

_Tercero: tuve que ampliar mis horas de entrenamiento, pero al final si funciono y pude concentrarme en clases._

_Cuarto: Boyd y yo nos hicimos amigos (gracias a Érica)_

_A Érica le gustan los comics como a mí_

_Lydia dijo que necesitaba nuevos amigos_

_La señora McCall actúa muy raro (pero pronto  descubriré porque)_

_Scott sigue siendo genial y Jackson un idiota_

_Y_

_Quinto: pude o no haber pasado varias pruebas y test educativos que me permitieron entrar en la universidad de Stamford en la facultad de ciencias sociales y jurídicas, por la carrera de criminología incluso si solo soy un niño. Lo que significa que no tendría porque ir a la escuela (pero mi papa no sabe porque falsifique su firma y veo clases a distancia ¡por internet! Es un programa nuevo que están poniendo a funcionar) oh y ni loco dejaría a Scott solo en la preparatoria ¡¡se lo comerían vivo!!_

_Así que estaba en la ceremonia de grado, de nuevo en la biblioteca, porque como dije no hay lugares geniales aquí, y está el mismo clavo (quien creo es el alcalde) con el mismo discurso de las maravillas que ofrece Beacon Hills, todo era igual ¡rayos! Que incluso las decoraciones eran las mismas. Solo que esta vez yo Stiles stilinski juro que aun que muera de aburrimiento no me parare de esta estúpida silla_

_…_

_Casi muero de aburrimiento_

-¡stilinski! Lydia dijo que no olvidaras que la fiesta es a las 6-

_Ese fue el grito de Jackson regresando mi fundido cerebro a la vida, pero no muy rápido por lo que simplemente como respuesta grite un -¡ya se!-_

_Me quede esperando a mi padre afuera de la biblioteca debido a que no pudo asistir a la ceremonia (el muy suertudo) porque tenía que arreglar el  desastre que causo un novato en la comisaria_

_*sonido de teléfono*_

_Oh eso es mi regalo por haberme portado bien (el nuevo celular que quería)… de cierta forma se siente como si estuviera haciendo trampa…. Pero bueno algún día este celular podría salvarme la vida_

_-¿hola? Llamo al celular de Stiles, habla Stiles-_

_“_ señor _” joder…_

_“_ señor he encontrado al mago más poderoso de DOS eras _”_

_-¿estás seguro, Marcus?-_

“¡sí, señor¡ su nombre es Robert y le estoy enviando la dirección de donde se encuentra”

 

_-¿Qué clase de mago se llama Robert?-_

“¿señor?”

 

- _entendido, gracias Marcus_ -

“¿sus nuevas órdenes señor?”

¿ _Eh?_

_-¿disculpa?-_

_“_ sus nuevas órdenes, ¡señor! _”_

_Oh_

_“_ suaquelarreestarágustosodecumplirsusordenes _”_

_OH_

_OK. OK ¿Qué MIERDA? No podía ser el líder de un aquelarre exladrones de magi_ a

 

- _uh…sean buenos, ayuden a quien lo necesite sin importar quien sea o que sea, siempre y cuando sea una buena persona y mientras serás el  líder encárgate de que todos cumplan lo que dije y serán recompensados con la visión del alma_ -

 

“entendido señor, es un gran honor qu-”  *colgué*

 

_Scott estará ten molesto por esto…_

_Aunque también admitiría que es algo genial…_

_Un poquito_

**Casa stilinski**

 

-¿estás seguro de esto?-

 

_-no tengo elección Scott-_

_-¡_ pero si tu plan funciona te vas a ir durante todas las vacaciones! _-_

_-¡lo sé! Créeme Scott he pensado en lo que estoy sacrificando-_

_-_ ¡pero Stiles! _-_

_-si no lo hago nunca podre ser yo –_

-el tu de ahora no esta tan mal… solo algo ¿serio?-

 

-…… _._ -

-lo sé… buena suerte amigo-

_Reunir valor en mi caso era simplemente estúpido porque incluso si no quiero decir algo igual lo diré y si quiero realmente decir algo no lo diré, por suerte lo que estaba a punto de decirle a mi papa  era algo que definitivamente no quería._

_Mi papa estaba en la cocina leyendo el periódico_

 

- _¡hey papa! ¿Cómo ha estado mi papa favorito hoy?_ - _papa simplemente alzo la lista levemente del periódico hasta dejar descubiertos sus ojos y una ceja alta de interrogatorio_

_-uh… yo que estuve pensando que-_

_*_ suspiro _*_

_-¡oye! No es nada malo-_

-esa frase nunca termina bien Stiles-

 

_-esta vez es diferente-_

_*_ suspiro _*- ya rompiste el celular ¿no es así?-_

_-¿qué? ¡NO! Pensaba si podía ir a pasar las vacaciones con la abuela-_

-¿Cuál es el truco?-

 

_-¡no hay ninguno lo juro!-_

_…………………….._

_…._

_……….._

_-_ llamare a tu abuela para ver que dice, pero no te emociones recuerda como es su memoria _-_

_-lo sé, aun cree que soy una niña ¡rayos! Que realmente odio al estúpido doctor que le dijo, que en el ultrasonido era una niña-_

_*_ risas _* -_ vocabularioStilesjajaja _-_

_-¡claro! Ríete de mi vergüenza-_

_-_ jajaja es por jaja que no entiendo por qué quieres jaja ir con tu abuela _-_

_Yo simplemente subí a mi habitación dejando a mi supuesto padre con un ataque de risa en medio de la cocina_

_-aparentemente funciono Scott… ¿Scott? ¿Por qué te estás riendo?  ¿Por qué estas conteniendo la risa?-_

-amigo la última vez que fuiste con tu abuela regresaste con zarcillos y una maleta llena de vestidos rosas – uh ya no puedo aguantar la risa –y un tutu jajajaj-

 

- _¡amigo! Jurasteis llevarte ese secreto a la tumba_ -

 

*risas histéricas de Scott*

 

- _te odio- eso simplemente hiso que Scott sonriera más, pues sabía que yo no podía usar ninguna referencia acerca de sentimientos al menos que fueran falsas,_ básicamente si realmente odiara a _Scott_ no podría _decírselo_

 

_Pero por san google_

_Que la abuela recuerde que soy chico_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.aliexpress.com/item-img/Endulge-japanese-style-classical-cat-fox-mask-cosplay-props-ball/1608459045.html -> esta es la máscara que Scott le regalo a Stiles (la roja)


	6. Avísame cuando llegues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Stiles conoce a un cazador, dos hombres lobos y gárgolas/grifos miniaturas pirañas  
> Oh y la abuela tiene mucho que explicar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen mis patéticos intentos de sonido   
> Y de antemano lo siento (por alguna extraña razón mi amigo dijo que debía disculparme antes de que leyeran este capitulo)

                                                                                       

_En teoría era sencillo…_

_Resultaba que ese mago o “warlock” vivía en un lugar remoto y casi desolado en los límites de california, que por coincidencia era el lugar en donde vivía mi abuela. Por lo tanto el principio de mi plan era algo más o menos así_

                1.- convencer a papa de que me deje ir a visitar a la abuela.

_Hecho_   

                2.- despedirme de Scott y asegurarme de que tenga con quien jugar las vacaciones.

                            _Hecho_

                3.-tomar el autobús y llegar a casa de mi abuela

                            _He_ … _en_ _proceso_. 

 

_Debe ser culpa de mi mala suerte que el autobús se descompusiera a las afueras de Beacon Hills. El conductor dijo que vendría otro autobús para llevar a los pasajeros, pero que no sería hasta mañana por lo tanto tuve que quedarme (al igual que los otros pasajeros) en un motel, para aclarar era un horrendo motel con empleados escalofriantes que necesitan lavarse los dientes._

“¿estás seguro de que estas bien? Puedo irte a buscar”

-¿ _Qué_? ¡ _No_! _Estoy perfecto, las habitaciones fueron gratis, aparte el lugar esta genial, papa_ - _en momentos como este agradecía que por culpa de la maldición todo lo que digo parece técnicamente verdad_

_“_ bien…pero llámame cada cuatro horas para saber que estas bien _” suena preocupado…_

_-papa, dentro de cuatro horas estaré durmiendo-_

_“_ entonces llámame cuando despiertes _”_

_-bien-_

_“_ mándame la dirección de donde te estás quedando y el numero de habitación”

_-ok…-_

_“_ buenas noches… te quiero hijo _”_

_Mierda – ¡sí! Yo…- mierda, vamos Stiles que solo es una palabra…- te… te llamo cuando despierte- y en momentos como este odiaba esta maldición – ¡chao!- *colgué*_

_Había estado tan cerca de decirlo…_

_Esto era horrendo, desesperante e irritante realmente necesitaba encontrar una forma de romper  la maldición y si los libros que Marcus me dio  no mentían “warlock” significaba que el sujeto era un mago impresionante… por lo tanto debería ser capaz de romper la maldición o al menos decirme como hacer un trato con el brazalete…_

_…_

_…….._

_Mi cabeza va a reusarse a dormir hasta que me ejercite ¿no_ es _así?... en el último año mi cuerpo se hiso completamente dependiente de la actividad física y tengo que aclarar que para un niño eso es un mierda *suspiro*_

_Me puse mi sudadera roja y tome mi mochila (no iba a dejarla hay, este lugar no era para nada confiable) cerré la puerta detrás mío y me asegure que mi habitación era la 218 antes de salir a correr ó subir y bajar las escaleras sucesivamente_

_Me puse la máscara de zorro porque aun si era horrenda y no podía cambiarla (debido a la carita de perrito de Scott) serbia para el propósito  ¿Cuál era? Evitar que alguien reconozca mi cara porque seamos sinceros si sigo corriendo de un lado al otro tarde o temprano alguien saldrá a decirme que me largue y si eso pasa no sabrán quien soy…_

_*subiendo escaleras*_

- _la inteligencia me persigue, ¡pero yo soy más rápido!_ \- _probablemente dejar de gritar también sería buena idea…. Y dejar de decir estupideces  (pero ahora es difícil decir estupideces a voluntad así que ¡cállate!)_

_*ruidos curiosamente extraños*_

_Uh_

_Yo en realidad estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación cuando oí unos ruidos curiosamente extraños proveniente de la habitación de al lado (la 217) así que me acerque a la puerta para tratar de escuchar mejor y averiguar lo que era, lo que escuche me sorprendió *sonido de recargar arma* y si mis oídos no me fallan eso era definitivamente una escopeta_

_*patee la puerta*_

_En medio de la habitación se encontraba un hombre arrodillado con la punta de una escopeta en la boca probablemente de mediana edad y yo definitivamente no iba a concentrarme en cómo se veía el sujeto pues… ¡tenía una escopeta apuntando su cara!  ¡Concéntrate Stiles!_

-¿Qué eres?- _apunta la escopeta hacia mi… es… un progreso ¿no?_

_-no creo que eso sea importante- ¿Quién me autorizo a tratar de salvar personas? Porque deberían demandarlo_

_-¿_ importante? _-_

_-sí, lo importante ahora es que ninguno de los dos acabe con una bala en la cabeza-bueno eso es cierto_

_-¿_ quién eres? _-esta vez su tono era más frio y calculador y algo me dijo que no iba a ceder tan fácilmente aunque el sujeto me parecía conocido…_

_-¿eres un Argent?- ¿es posible fruncir el seño más? Porque aparentemente lo es_

_-_ si eres un ser sobrenatural entonces mátame y si eres un cazador te informo he sido mordido  así que déjame _-_

_-¿mordido?-_

_-_ por un hombre lobo mientras cazaba _-_

_-¿Por qué lo cazabas?-_

\- porque era un omega psicótico que mato a una familia- _oh_

_El estaba diciendo la verdad…_

Decir que el chico era raro sería quedarse corto, ¿en una situación como esta, está manteniendo la calma?, en la mente del cazador estaba tratando de ponerle algo de lógica al asunto pero fallo miserablemente el chico no ignoro sus preguntas pero tampoco las contesto , sea lo que sea el niño era un profesional en los interrogatorios y eso no podía negarse, a menudo se pregunto si pertenecía a una de esas familias de cazadores psicóticos  que entrenaba a los niño prácticamente desde que nacen y no le dan opción de elegir

Pero la máscara sigue siendo desconcertante…

_-así que básicamente según tu código debes suicidarte para que no te conviertas en un hombre lobo porque son gilipollas y seria una vergüenza para tu familia… -_

-podrías solo largarte-

_-¿y si me muerdes?-_

_¿¿¿¿Qué????_

-¿es que acaso crees que es un juego?-esto simplemente era ridículo

_-para empezar los hombres lobos no son tan malos he conocido algunos que no están psicóticos-_

-porque tiene una manada ¡ningún hombre lobo aceptaría a un Argent en su manada!- _de cierta forma ese pensamiento era hilarante…_

_-probablemente pero si me muerdes solo pasaran dos cosas y una de ellas es que te mueres y como estas a punto de dispararte en la cabeza ¿Qué importa? –_

-¿no te refieres a que tú te mueres?-

_-no, yo absolutamente hablo de que tú te mueres mi sangre no puede ser infectada con cualquier cosa sobrenatural  y si no te mueres seguirás siendo un hombre lobo pero ni siquiera tu lo notaras–_

-mientes- eso no es posible si hubiera este tipo de poder en la sangre de alguien definitivamente su familia ya lo sabría

_-¿Cuál sería el punto de mentir? Después de todo solo los alfas pueden cambiar y tu no lo eres ¿o me equivoco? Aparte la oferta no durara mucho mi sangre solo tendrá ese efecto mientras tu cuerpo aun este absorbiendo los genes de hombre lobo…ósea que tienes hasta antes de que te transformes por completo-_

_Esperaba sinceramente que el tipo llamado Alexander dijera que no y me dejara ir porque definitivamente no quería ser mordido  ¡por absolutamente nada! ¡Rayos! Que ni sabía si iba a funcionar_

_No quiero ser el responsable de que alguien muera…_

-bien-

_Realmente_ _tengo_ _mala_ _suerte_ ¿ _no_?

 

**A la mañana siguiente**

 

- _no_ , _papa_ _todo_ _está_ _bien_ , _el_ _autobús_ _está_ _a_ _punto_ _de_ _salir_ -

“Stiles es que acaso tienes la menor idea de cuantas personas se han muerto en ese **motel** ”

_-nope, pero me alegra no haberlo sabido mientras dormía hay-_

“¡Stiles! No es gracioso”

-vale lo siento, pero al final todo está bien-

*”¡¡El autobús ya va saliendo!!”* _Alguien grito_

_-tengo que irme,te llamo cuando llegue con la abuela-_

-cuídate, ¡no te olvide de llamarme!-

_Joder que me deja el autobús ¿Por qué tan de repente era tan difícil agarrar la mochila? Y que todo lo de ahí se quedara adentro_

_-ok, ¡chao! ¡Me deja el autobús! ¡Te llamo! ¡Mantente alegado de los alimentos grasos! ¡Te quiero! ¡Cuida de Scott! –_

_Ni siquiera colgué el teléfono solo corrí hasta el autobús antes de que cerrara las puertas y me metí dentro mientras que los demás pasajeros aplaudían mi estupidez por casi ser dejado_

_…_

_*tienes un nuevo mensaje de texto*_

_“_ **gracias, como dijiste te debo una**

**De: Alexander** _”_

_………………………_

_¿Aguarda acabo de decirle a mi papa que lo quiero?...Oh bueno, hoy fue un buen día_

_Y como debería haber sospechado no duro mucho…_

 

**Casi llegando a la casa de la abuela**

_Esto_ _es_ _estúpido ¿Por qué demonios no dijeron antes que el estúpido nuevo autobús no llegaba a la terminal?_

_Uh definitivamente mala suerte ¡ni siquiera sé donde rayos estoy!_

_Una amable pareja de abuelos con la que estaba hablando en el autobús se me acerco_

-¿necesita que te lleven a la terminal?-

_-no gracias me vienen a buscar, pero gracias de todas formas – mentiras, mentiras y patrañas_

-bien, pero ten cuidado este lugar es algo peligroso- _por_ _supuesto_ _que_ _lo_ _es_

_-muchas gracias por su preocupación, pero quien me viene a buscar ya está por llegar- si no pudieron captar la mentira estoy muy decepcionado…_

_Al final decidí caminar, después de todo la terminal no quedaba lejos (no muy lejos…) y aunque estaba tan paranoico como un gato en una veterinaria llena de perros, decidí tomar un atajo para ir a la casa de mi abuela uno que incluía pasar por un bosque oscuro y escalofriante por el cual no había caminado en años… ¿Por qué siquiera pensé que esto era buena idea?_

_Tienen alguna idea de lo ridículo que me sentía, es decir iba a la casa de mi abuela mientras le llevaba los panecillos que según mi papa eran sus favoritos y gracias al cielo que en este momento mi sudadera estaba en mi mochila porque de lo contrario este escenario  se volvería  demasiado  cliché_

_Oh_

_Y alguien me seguía ¿asombroso cierto?... Realmente no me sentiría tan ridículo si los hombres lobos fueran falsos_

_Y… de pronto había cuatro ojos  dorados mirándome y si digo cuatro porque son dos pares, dos niños obviamente gemelos, su ropa estaba sucia y se veía algo vieja pero lo más notable sobre ellos era que obviamente no habían comido durante varios días y aunque era a mí al que  veían como una presa_

_-¿quieren panecillos? Tengo muchos- ellos se sorprendieron e intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, era como si no estuvieran acostumbrados a que las personas los trataran de forma amable o como si no estuvieran acostumbrados a hablar con personas pero después de unos minutos asintieron al mismo tiempo_

_Se_ _comieron_ _todos_ _los_ _panecillos_ …

_Mi_   _abuela no estará feliz por eso_

 

- _soy Stiles, por cierto_ -

 

_De nuevo un raro intercambio de miradas, era como si pudieran comunicarse entre ellos solo con mirarse fijamente… debe ser una cosa de gemelos_

_-_ Mi nombre es Aiden y el es mi hermano Ethan _\- basta decir que realmente no note ninguna diferencia entre ellos salvo que uno estaba a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda_

_-¿son hombres lobo? Lo digo por las lucecitas de sus ojos – ellos de forma obvia se sintieron sorprendidos por la pregunta pero después solo fruncían el seño_

-no deberías estar  aquí- _Aiden dijo, lo sé porque seguía a la derecha_

_-_ si nuestro alfa te encuentra estas muerto _-y ese mensaje optimista era de Ethan_

_-¿su alfa?-_

-sí, es nuestro líder- izquierda... ¡Ethan!

 

-sí y está mal de la cabeza-

 

-¡Aiden!-

 

-¡Es verdad!-

 

_Esto no se ve bien… -¿disculpa?-_

_-_ el nos obliga hacer cosas que no queremos y como es nuestro alfa no podemos negarnos _\- derecha Aiden… eso es porque los betas tienen una rara conexión psíquica con su alfa ¿no?_

_-_ el nos mando a que  matáramos  al intruso en nuestro territorio _\- uh porque tenían que moverse ¡ahora no sé quien es quien!_

_Aguarda…-¿intruso?-_

_-_ hueles a cazador _-_

_-_ e incluso si es un obvio error el no aceptara eso _-bueno mierda ¿Por qué no pude ir por la carretera? Noo tenía que pasar por el horrendo bosque lleno de hombres lobos psicópatas, bueno tal vez solo su alfa, porque ellos parecían buenos…_

_Si solo pudiera ayudarlos…_

_-¿y si les digo que puedo ayudarlos?... ¿me dejarían ir?- ellos de nuevo se miraron entre si_

_-_ ¿cómo? _\- dijo Ethan… ¿o era Aiden?_

_-conozco a un warlock, bueno voy a ver a un warlock que es un mago muy poderoso… ¿Qué tal si le pido que los ayude? –_

_-_ ¿y por qué crees que va a ayudarnos? _-eso era definitivamente_ _Aiden_ , _Ethan_ _era_ _más_ _amable ¿o era al revés?_

_-¿Por qué es un ser impresionantemente sabio que ha vivido un montón de años incluso si no lo aparenta, un ser que conoce a la perfección la definición de la palabra dolor y vive para hacer justicia incluso si es un poco espelúznate ?- ellos se miraron… **de nuevo** y asintieron_

_-_ pero necesitamos tu sangre _-_

_-_ o seremos castigados _-_

_-bien-_

Stiles era raro, no se asusto cuando aparecimos y su corazón era siempre constante y aun que parecía que decía la verdad, todo indicaba que decía la verdad no fue por eso que aceptamos su propuesta, lo hicimos porque necesitábamos algo en lo que creer o acabaríamos como el resto de la manada…

 

_Ethan_ _y_ _Aiden_ _me_ _llevaron_ _de_ _nuevo_ _a_ _la_ _carretera y a causa de los faros fue que note que ahora no eran “niños” si no chicos, pues eran definitivamente mayores que yo, nos despedimos con un simple “adiós” el cual parecía que el viento personalmente lo hubiera arrastrado…_

_Ellos no creían que volvería…_

_Así que por mucho que me encantaría ver a mi abuela alguien tenía que enseñarles a esos dos que las buenas personas todavía existen, como yo que soy un completo idiota ¿qué? ¿Es que acaso eso no es un sinónimo de ser buena gente?_

_Después de enviar un mensaje a mi papa  avisándole  que el  autobús estaba en un embotellamiento y que no llegaría al menos dentro de 4 horas (lo mismo le dije a mi abuela).comprobé la dirección del warlock que estaba en mi teléfono y me dirigí asía allá, debo admitir que una mansión abandonada a punto de caerse no era lo que esperaba, es decir el sujeto era el mago más poderoso de dos eras ¿no podía arreglar este lugar?_

_Entre por el portón oxidado y prácticamente cayéndose a pedazos, mientras más cerca estaba de la mansión, más nervioso y ansioso me sentía… trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de no hacerme muchas ilusiones  pues aunque era muy pequeño para saber algo concreto de la vida, sabia una cosa y era que cuando te confías mas duela la patada que te da. Por lo tanto me puse mi sudadera (hacia mucho frio ¿ok?) y por si acaso me puse la (sigue siendo horrenda) mascara de zorro (me sentía condenado con esta cosa) y seguí caminado pero no había llegado a las puertas de la mansión cuando pude ver a Marcus y el resto del aquelarre en las dichas puertas_

_Y por favor que Solo  estén aquí para desearme suerte_

 

-¡vinimos a desearle buena suerte señor!- _gracias_ ¡¡ _gracias_!!

 

_-bien pero no se metan en mi camino- ellos me abrieron las viejas puertas de madera y mientras me adentraba en la casa pude sentirla cerrarse lentamente detrás mío mientras me ocultaban la poca luz proveniente del exterior_

_Vi un corredor tras otro, vi innumerables habitaciones dos comedores, tres bibliotecas, vi un jardín, la cocina y un sótano espeluznante. Pero por fin en la cuarta biblioteca vi a alguien, encorvado sobre un escritorio (probablemente leyendo) tenía el cabello completamente blanco  y  la cara llena de arrugas, al lado de su silla había una enorme estatua de un grifo_

_Trate de hablarle durante varios minutos hasta que me di por vencido y me le acerque (tal vez tenía un problema en los oídos o estaba dormido)_

_-como le decía yo realmente quería saber si usted ¿había visto este brazalete antes?... uh ¿señor warlock?- lo sacudí levemente y cuando no hubo respuesta volví a intentarlo, aunque no paso mucho tiempo cuando por fin me di de cuenta… el sujeto no estaba dormido_

_-¡¡¡MALDICION QUE  ESTA MUERTO!!!-estaba  completamente seguro que la única razón por la cual pude gritar eso era porque no quería_

_REGLA #1 si invades propiedad privada ¡No grites!  El propietario podría tener perros guardianes o en este caso un montón de diminutas gárgolas/grifos  que cobran vida e intentan sacarte los ojos ¿es que acaso tiene complejo de buitre? En serio en este momento agradezco tener una máscara para proteger  mis ojos_

_Una gran cantidad de mini gárgolas me estaban atacando simultáneamente, era sofocante, me sentía en medio de un enjambre de abejas asesinas, intente quitármelas de enzima corría de una habitación a otra y entre obstáculos pero no parecía funcionar, sentía mi piel rasgada y oía el sonido de mi ropa rasgándose por culpa de sus garras,  sobre todo podía oler como mi sangre empezaba a difundirse en el entorno, esta es  sin duda la situación más aterradora en la que estuve (hasta ahora)  y por su fuera poco oí un sonido tan aterrador que sabía que me lo llevaría durante varias noches en mi cabeza_

_Y de la nada tan rápido como aparecieron las mini gárgolas se dispersaron solo para dejarme ver a la gigantesca estatua que estaba al lado del warlock dirigiéndose directamente asía mí_

_Saben  que en las películas cuando alguien está a punto de morir ¿ven su vida pasar frente a sus ojos? Pues eso no me paso a mí, en cambio vi que todo iba en cámara lenta, mientras esa gigantesca gárgola/grifo se dirigía hacia mí pude observar el movimiento de sus alas, la forma en que sus garras destrozaba la madera podrida debajo de él y como lo usaba para impulsarse y llegar hasta mi  y sobre todo pude ver su cabeza a centímetros de distancia de la mía.  Claro antes de que una motocicleta destrozara una ventana y se lo llevara por el medio_

-¿Qué estás haciendo hay parado Stiles?-

 

_-¡¿ABUELA?!-_

_-_ yo me encargo de la grande, ve si en el bosque puedes desacerté de las mini pirañas _-mi abuela está conduciendo una motocicleta de carreras…_ ¿ _mi_ _abuela_ _sabe_ _conducir_?

 

-¿ _he_?-

 

-¡el bosque Stiles!- _oh_

_-¡S-SÍ!-_

_De casualidad alguno de ustedes recordó ¿que el bosque estaba lleno de hombre lobos psicóticos? porque yo desearía a verlo recordado antes de correr directamente en su dirección_

-entiendo que estemos huyendo de hombre lobos porque es su territorio ¿pero de donde salieron los mini grifos?-

_-eran del warlock creo que es un tipo de  medida de seguridad-_

-¿eran, señor?-

 

_-está muerto-_

-bueno eso es un alivio, señor, yo sabía que usted era impresionante pero no imagine que sería capaz de derrotar a un warlock, ¡es fantástico!-

 

-¿ _alivio_?-

-bueno, señor, todos decían que se avía vuelto loco, que había abusado de su poder y matado a muchas personas, supongo que eso del equilibrio es verdad, un nuevo warlock nació para castigarlo –

 

_¡¡¡¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!!!! Esto debe ser una broma, ¡¡alguien allá arriba debe estar riéndose de mí!!_

 

_-y Marcus por casualidad  ¿no pensaste en decirme eso antes?-_

 

-se lo mande en un mensaje ¡señor!- _uno que aparentemente nunca llego… ¿Cómo esto era mi vida?_

 

_Cuando Salí corriendo de la mansión con mini grifos/pirañas siguiéndome, el aquelarre que seguía en la entrada de la mansión me siguió al bosque en donde nos separamos mientras tratábamos de quitarnos a las mini bestias de encima_

_Nota: separase siempre es un mal plan, especialmente si hay la posibilidad de encontrarse con hombre lobos del mal_

 

_-¿no puedes sacarnos de aquí? Marcus-_

-lo siento señor gaste toda mi magia tratando de confundir a los grifos-

 

_Asombroso…_

_-_ señor, perdimos a los grifo per _-_

_*gruñido*  ¿grr?_

_-pero estamos rodeados de hombres lobos…-_

_-_ ¿Qué haces en el bosque tan tarde caperucita? _-_

_¿En serio?-vaya que original-_

-no creo que importe cuando te **coma** - _enfoque en coma fue cuando los ojos rojos aparecieron, el hombre lobo para nada original era el alfa… el alfa loco…_

_En total éramos doce personas incluyendo a los gemelos, a Marcus y a mí. Cabe destacar que los gemelos eran los únicos con ojos dorados y como conclusión alegare mis queridos amigos que estamos muertos_

-¿es que acaso sabes con quien estás hablando? ¡Bestia ignorante!- _muy_ , _muy_ _muertos_

_-no creo que sea momento para eso Marcus-_

-y según tu Marcus con quien estoy hablando- _rayos la forma de hablar de ese sujeto daba escalofríos_

-usted está en la presencia de nada menos que un warlock- _¿un warlock? ¿Quién yo?_

_Ethan y Aiden  se sorprendieron por la mención de la palabra  “warlock” por  lo  que me miraran fijamente y aparentemente sin notar que yo era Stiles, esperaron algo de mí cualquier cosa que les dijera que estaba ahí para ayudar, pero su alfa también lo noto…la esperanza_

_Cielos esta noche  va de mal en peor_

-¡Ethan, Aiden!- _el prácticamente rugió sus nombres, mientras la tensión se hacía cada vez más palpable –_ es que acaso saben… quienes son nuestros nuevos amigos oh  ¿y lo que un warlock es? _-_

_-_ un warlock es el mago más poderoso, un ser extremadamente sabio,  aparenta ser joven pero ha vivido muchos años y aunque puede ser espeluznante es un ser que se inclina hacia la justicia incluso si es justicia negra _\- wow –_ pero sobre todo ¡¡es la persona que va a patearte el trasero!! _-_

_Era extraño, mientras el alfa rugió y el otro niño grito por su hermano - ¡¡_ **Aiden**!! _-_

_Mi corazón dolió, apretado y agonizante,  mientras  todo mi pecho ardía… lloré…   aunque nadie noto mi sufrimiento, ni mi llanto o  la forma en que mi cuerpo temblaba. Algo de forma fugaz cruzo mi mente **¿fue Aiden el que creyó en mi promesa?**   Era como si nada tuviera sentido, salvo una cosa..._

_-pensé que los hombres lobos tenían buenos oídos –_

-¿disculpa?-

 

_-seré yo quien acabe contigo, ¡ellos no tiene nada que ver déjalos!-son solo niños…ceben tan…pequeños_

_*sonrisa* -¿_ tu _?-_

_-bueno técnicamente, ellos lo harán por mí-y fue en ese preciso momento cuando los mini grifos aparecieron entre los arbustos y empezaron a atacar absolutamente todo lo que se movía. Yo podía leer la mente del alfa como   si fuera la mía propio él no iba a ceder ni doblegarse por “insectos estúpidos” y en lo que a mí respecta, luchar contra ellos  fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado pues sería la última_

_Mientras el alfa luchaba con los grifos le hice señas a Marcus para que me siguiera a donde estaba Ethan y Aiden,  sabía que ese alfa por fuerte que fuera no distraería por mucho tiempo a los grifos, la única razón por la cual seguía con vida cuando me atacaron a mí fue por culpa de **mi** brazalete _

_Y en el momento en que empezó a brillar solo tenía algo para decir-¡¡cierren los ojos!!-_

_En el momento en que cerré mis ojos todo era negro pero solo pasaron segundos hasta que todo se volvió rojizo y después no hubo más que silencio, con el tiempo se escucharon un par sollozos de parte de los gemelos, porque incluso si su alfa era un desquiciado seguía siendo su alfa_

_Los mini grifos piraña habían acabado con todos los demás  hombres lobos, mientras que la luz de mi brazalete acabo con todos los grifos y como mi mente estaba llena de culpa y asco por el escenario frente mío_

_Mantuve silencio_

_No paso mucho tiempo para que el resto del aquelarre nos encontrara  mientras Marcus les advertía  de no tocar a los gemelos porque eran “nuevos amigos” yo solo los veía eran alfas ahora (ambos) y puede que no supiera mucho de hombres lobo salvo en libros pero todos y cada uno de esos libros decían lo mismo y era que sí esos dos seguían solos esto no acabaría bien para nadie, ni para ellos, ni para las personas que los rodeen_

_Con cuidado mientras los demás limpiaban y cavaban tumbas envié un mensaje a Alexander preguntándole si conocía a una manada de hombres lobos **buenos** que estuvieran dispuestos a aceptar un par de omegas en su manada, el respondió rápidamente de forma afirmativa sobre un sujeto que se hacía llamar Deucalion el cual aparentemente era un hombre lobo ejemplar y que su familia nunca tuvo problemas con ellos. También dijo que su padre  los odia por eso        _

_(Realmente ese tal Gerard me cae cada vez peor)_

_Por si caso obligue al aquelarre a que se aseguraran que era verdad… más de 36 veces, por ultimo mientras me despedía de los gemelos y ellos me decían que saludara a Stiles de su parte, le hice jurara a Marcus que los cuidaría con su vida y que si notaba algo raro por minúsculo que fuera en la otra manada que los trajera  inmediatamente de regreso_

_-oh y Marcus-_

-¿si, señor?-

 

_-la próxima vez que tengas algo importante que decirme, llámame ¿ok? Cero mensajes-_

_-_ ¡entendido señor! _-_

_Y con la mano de mi abuela en mi hombro caminamos en silencio hasta su casa, con su mano en mi hombro llame a mi papa_

_“_ Stiles ¿está todo bien? _”_

_-si… solo llame para decirte que acabo de llegar a casa de mi abuela –_

_Y aunque no sabía si mi abuela podía notarlo, con su mano alrededor mío llore toda la noche_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRIFO: Es una criatura mitológica, cuya parte superior es la de un águila gigante, con plumas doradas, afilado pico y poderosas garras. La parte inferior es la de un león, con pelaje amarillo, musculosas patas y rabo.
> 
> Esto obviamente es sacado de wikipedía
> 
> Y sigo disculpándome, mi amigo dijo que tenía que disculparme con ustedes por este capítulo por lo tanto lo siento de nuevo lo siento mucho. En serio lo lamento
> 
> Y por último se que el nombre de esta historia es horrendo ¿es realmente necesario esos mensajes? Si no les gusta simplemente no la lean yo aquí no estoy obligando a nadie a leer esto, deje mi tumblr para alguien que quiera aportar algo a la historia no eso  
> Yo realmente estoy decepcionado, porque como dije al principio yo no soy escritor la única razón por la cual hago esto es porque mi mejor amigo me obligo a que escribiera y publicara esto para él como regalo de cumpleaños y yo sinceramente en pienso a creer que tal vez debo comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños, porque se me quitaron las ganas de seguir escribiendo….   
> Rayos tal vez sea por culpa de este capítulo que estoy susceptible (realmente me tomo mucho tiempo escribirlo)
> 
> Como sea para las personas que me han apoyado hasta ahora ¡muchas gracias! ¡Los quiero! y are mi mejor esfuerzo tratando de escribir el próximo capitulo (es probablemente el mas largo así que tardare un poco mas)
> 
> Nos leemos ;3


	7. NO RECOJAS COSAS DEL SUELO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque el tiempo pasa lento y rápido al final muchos se pueden sorprender de cómo acabaron donde están. Especialmente cuando te das de cuenta de que tienes “contactos”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE: Quiero aclarar que Stella se pronuncia Estela. Avísenme si hace falta alguna etiqueta (no soy muy bueno en eso) aparte se que probablemente ya hacen falta muchas xD
> 
> Las fechas u o evento fueron cambiados para mi beneficio/ en beneficio de este proyecto

 

 

Había ya pasado una semana desde lo sucedido y el pequeño corazón de Stiles aunque solo en tamaño, seguía dolido, desde esa noche muchas cosas pasaban por su mente al mismo tiempo,  _¿realmente no podía hacer nada? ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Fue porque quise que pasara? ¿Yo los mate?_  Pero la culpa que sentía no era debido a eso si no por un pequeño  _no me importa ellos eran malos y hacían sufrir a Ethan y Aiden_

La culpa que sentía era por no tener remordimiento alguno, en la mente de Stiles esos pequeños gemelos eran sus amigos y en lo que a él contaba nadie podía hacer eso a sus amigos y salirse con la suya, tal vez que murieran era demasiado pero él no tenía control sobre los grifos así que no podía haber hecho nada para evitarlo, pero claro eso no evitaba las pesadillas…

-¡¡Stella ~ cariño!! Si pasas todo el día en tu habitación vas a ponerte tan pálida como un fantasma-

 Elizabeth Stilinski es el nombre de la abuela de Stiles y por si tienen curiosidad no, ella no tiene problemas de memoria

_Déjame en paz -uh-_

-¡suficiente! Stella sabes que no soporto el autocompadecimiento, en este momento de la vida solo hay dos cosas por hacer y una de ellas es rendirse, pero te lo advierto niña ¡un Stilinski nunca se rinde! –

_…*suspiro interno de derrota*-¿Qué hacías en la mansión?-_

-estaba en la terminal cuando me llego tu mensaje, no creí ni una solo palabra del mensaje. Usted debe estar actuando de forma increíble frente a tu padre para que él lo creyera, bueno no mucho ya que me llamo para que te pasara buscando oh y te encontré rastreando tu teléfono-

_La verdad es que mi TDAH lo herede de ella, lo de invadir espacio personal es por completo de mi mama, ¿debo aclarar que mi abuela y mi mama se llevaban extremadamente bien?_

_-¿y no te aterro que hubiera una estatua gigante moviéndose o magos o hombres lobos?-_

-¡por supuesto que sí! Pero esa estatua del demonio se estaba metiendo con mi adorable nieta y nadie repito nadie mientras yo esté con vida ¡toca a mi familia!-  _escalofriante, asombroso pero escalofriante_

*sonrisa* -aparte ¿nunca te he hablado de cuando estuve por Egipto?  **Eso**  si era una estatua gigantesca,  cariño–

_Realmente estoy muy confundido en este momento…_

_-_ ahora levántate y baja a desayunar que voy a enseñarte como ser ¡una verdadera dama!  _–_

_-aguarda…  en la mansión… ¡me llamaste Stiles!-_

_-_ no se dé que estás hablando  Stella~ _\- ¿sonrió? ¿Acaba de sonreír?_

_-¿esto es porque te llame vieja, verdad?-_

-pero cariño eso fue hacia tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo, ya sabes soy una mujer de edad adulta-  _¿acaba de guiñarme un ojo? oh cielos,  realmente se que los Stilinski somos tercos  ¡pero esto es demasiado! ¡Me hiso usar un tutú rosa!_

_-y… ¿no crees que ya estemos a mano?-_

-mnnmnmn nop- _mi vida…-_ ahora baja te enseñare a encontrar la paz interior _-_

_-pensé que habías dicho “enseñarte a como ser una dama” –_

-o cariño eso es  lo mismo- _nunca discutir con tu abuela…nunca_

_-vale ¿pero tengo que seguir usando rosa?-_

-nope, de hecho creo que últimamente el rojo  te queda mejor, lo que me recuerda ya que botaste tu sudadera favorita después podemos conseguirte otra o mejor aun ¡una capa con capucha como la de las películas!-

_-…creo que otra sudadera está bien-_

_¿Ella acaba de bufar?-_ bien… una sudadera nueva…¡¡y una chaqueta que combine!! _-_

_-¡eso se vería ridículo en mí!-_

-¡puedes usarlo cuando crezcas!- _yo no sé porque no me di de cuenta antes… mi abuela es fanática del cosplay y ¡yo era su muñeco personal!_

_-de acuerdo pero solo por curiosidad ¿cómo vamos a encontrar la paz interior?-_

_-_ con muay boran _-sonrisa, sonrisa espeluznante_

_-uh abuela ¿eso no es ilegal?-_

-nop, es ilegal en cuanto a peleas clandestinas y obviamente no se puede usar en un combate oficial, pero eso no significa que no pueda enseñártelo para defensa personal-

_-la razón por la cual se dejo de practicar ¿no es porque es muy violento? Ya sabes hasta el punto de matar a tu adversario…-_

-pues sí, pero Stella creo que tienes que recordar que tus adversarios serán hombres lobos-

_-punto-_

_Pasaron  los días, uno tras otro y aun que no lo admitiría nunca a mi abuela, el ridículo ejercicio físico y el entrenamiento (que solo paraba cuando casi me desmayaba por el cansancio) realmente estaban ayudando a ¿estar más en calma? ¿Para tener una medida de seguridad debido a que mi futuro estaba jodido? ¿A estar lo suficientemente cansado para desmayarse y no soñar con gente muriéndose? Bueno el entrenamiento realmente estaba ayudando con todo lo anterior…_

_Pero aun así sabía que aria falta un poco (mucho) más tiempo para que todo mi “yo” vuelva a conectarse  entre sí (cabe destacar que era difícil porque mi “yo” desde hace tiempo que no estaba conectado) pero haría todo lo posible por al menos conseguir un equilibrio_

_Nadie nunca se entero de lo sucedido, no hubo carteles  de “desaparecido”, no hubo investigación, aparentemente el anterior warlock de nombre ridículo no tenía ningún familiar y murió de causas naturales (Marcus solo me guiño un ojo cuando se lo dijo con un pequeño “entiendo”) no hubo nada y de cierta forma eso me estaba matando_

_Tenía que darle un punto cierre a todo este asunto así que llame a Marcus y le dije que consiguiera un cura de “confianza” pues haríamos una ceremonia fúnebre (por muy locos y desquiciados que estuvieran no merecían una tumba sin nombre al menos podía darles  un sepulcro normal)_

_… casi podía jurar que oí a Marcus guiñarme el ojo a través del teléfono cuando dije las palabras “de confianza” y estuve más de acuerdo cuando contesto un “_ entiendo de confiaaanza _” ese sujeto esta algo mal de la cabeza… pero o voy a negar que es gracioso_

_Le pedí a Ethan y Aiden el nombre de todos y ellos insistieron en querer participar, teniendo en cuenta que quería verlos y así preguntarles sobre su nueva manada accedí a que vinieran, ellos no dijeron mucho, pero era obvia que no me culpaban por lo sucedido, al finalizar ellos solo me agradecieron y hablaron sobre su nueva y **grandiosa** manada _

_Yo solo escuché en voz baja lo que me decían y sentí que las cosas se pondrían mejor para ellos_

_Fue suficiente para dormir esa noche_

**_Casi comienzo_ **

_Cuando faltaba una semana para empezar las clases, mi abuela me dijo si no quería quedarme hay y terminar mi entrenamiento que como mínimo tardaría **años,** sinceramente les digo que si no fuera por mi rutina establecida de ejercicios que cumplí todo el año pasado probablemente en este punto estaría muerto, también me ofreció ver clases en la escuela local o que mi abuelo personalmente me diera clases, lo pensé, seriamente lo pensé_

_Pero no podía dejar solo a mi papa ni muchos menos a Scott  le prometí que volvería y ¡lo haré!_

_Uh-¿abuela y el abuelo?-_

-oh bueno Stella ya sabes cómo es tu abuelo de seguro esta por ahí en el bosque cortando leña o haciendo cosas varoniles-

_-¿está en la biblioteca haciendo experimentos de nuevo?-_

-sipi y se sigue viendo adorable en esa bata blanca- _ew_

_Yo realmente nunca entenderé como mi abuelo y mi abuela se casaron, claro que todo el mundo dijo eso de mis padres…tal vez tenga suerte…. Y los Stilinski tengan un factor secreto que los haga atractivos_

-es una lástima que no te quedes, tu abuelo y yo vamos a extrañarte mucho sniff- _oh no yo conocía esa técnica  estaba tratando de distraerme para meter en mi maleta (la cual compro) todas las cosas innecesarias que también me compro, así fue como mi maleta termino lleno de vestidos rosas la última vez que vine_

_-abuela… ¿Qué haces?-_

-o bueno Stella estoy empacando cosas necesarias –

_-¿necesarias?-_

-pues sí, ahora eres como un superhéroe y tienes una imagen que respetar, veras aquí tienes tu sudadera y esta chaqueta y un impermeable igualmente rojo por sí sales y está lloviendo, hacen juego con unas botitas para lluvia ¡que también es roja!- _¿esto es lo que siente al estar al otro lado de la conversación?_

_-se sincera con migo ¿querías una nieta no es así? –_

_-¡_ por supuesto que sí! Pero tú eres más bonita y no te cambiaría por nada Stiles _-_

_En ese momento yo quería abrazarla,  sonreír le, pero obviamente no podía así que solo estire mi mano y la estreche con la suya, esperando a que el tacto sea capaz de expresar lo que yo no puedo y por su sonrisa al menos algo le  llego_

-claro que también quería una hija- _ella solo me guiño un ojo mientras compartía una cara de complicidad conmigo… ¡AGUARDA UN SEGUNDO!_

_-NO-_

-SIP- _o cielos ¿qué? jajajaja_

**_-jajajaja-_ **

_No fue hasta que llegue a la terminal que me di de cuanta que me estaba riendo como un psicópata, claro que cuando eso pasó también deje instantáneamente de reírme_

_Joder esta cosa debe tener un truco ¡lo sé!_

**Terminal**

-recuerda que tienes que cumplir con el plan de ejercicios y practicar lo que ya sabes-

_-¡ya se!-_

-y el año que viene toma un autobús que llegue derecho a la terminal-

- _ok… ¿el año que viene?_ -

-bueno es ¿que no quieres terminar tu entrenamiento?-

_-claro que si…pero-¿pasar todas mis vacaciones entrenando?_

-tendrás las vacaciones de invierno para ti, sin contar que prefiero que gastes algunas vacaciones entrenando a que  mueras por no saber defenderte, esto es serio cariño y no te preocupes ya arregle las cosas con tu papa-

_-lo sé- lo sé… supongo que tendré que explicárselo a Scott, Scott no quiere que me muera así que será fácil, de hecho puede que me obligue a venir ¿tal vez pueda traer a Scott con migo?_

-adiós, Stella- _¿qué? Oh_

_-nos vemos, abuela-_

_Esta vez tome un autobús directo a la terminal de Beacon Hills en donde tomaría un taxi directo a mi casa para dejar mis cosas y después el taxi me dejaría en  la casa de Scott, porque mi papa tenía guardia todo el día y la noche, sinceramente si no hacienden a mi papa (o le dan el aumento que le deben) estaré muy molesto_

_Para mi sorpresa nada paso durante el viaje y llegue sin problemas a la casa de Scott, en donde encontré a la señora McCall a punto de salir para el hospital (en donde trabaja)_

_-uh-_

_-_ uh _-_

_-¿se va a trabajar señora McCall?-_

_-_ uh… ¡sí! Si voy… a…a… ¡a trabajar!…la…la señora Mansón vendrá a cuidarlos en cualquier momento _-¿señora Mansón… de donde me suena…?_

-… _¿ok?_ -  _raro_ …

-Stiles… yo no soy tu mama ¡cielos! Que nunca podría rellenar el espacio que dejo, pero soy tu amiga y cuando necesites a alguien con quien hablar siempre voy a estar ahí para escucharte-

- _uh ¿está bien?_ -

-¿ok?- ¿no tenía algo importante que decirle a Stiles?

- _ok_ -  _eso por mucho fue la conversación más rara que tuve_

_La señora McCall me miro fijamente durante unos segundos, era como si tratara de recordar algo pero se dio por vencida,  me beso en la frente y salió por la puerta principal._

_Justo cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Scott un chico (desconocido) estaba parado al final de ella, congelado como si fuera a bajar las escaleras antes de darse de cuanta que yo estaba al final (yo probablemente estaba con la misma pose y expresión de sorpresa) ¿scottie me estaba engañando?_

_El chico probablemente era de mi misma edad, tenía los ojos azules y su cabello lleno de rulos parecía esponjoso… ¿Rulos…? Un segundo ¡era el chico de los rulos! ¡¡El que me salvo la vida!! Y llevo el reino de terror de Carl a la tumba_

_… y ahora mismo está huyendo a la habitación de es Scott_ - _uh_ -

-¡¡Scott hay una chica en la casa!!-

_¿¿Qué??_

_-_ ¿qué? _-_

 _En solo unos instantes  Scott se dejo ver arriba de las escaleras, antes de sonreír como un idiota y prácticamente caerse por las escaleras mientras gritaba un -_ ¡amigo! _\- obviamente salimos rodando y con pequeñas contusiones_

_Después de las preguntas, miles de preguntas de Scott y yo tratando de responder cada una de ellas, Scott sonrió pero eso no fue una clásica sonrisa de Scott o una sonrisa de “esto feliz de que volvieras” **NO**  eso era la sonrisa de “soy tu mejor amigo,  voy a decir esto porque te quiero y aun si me rio de ti no dejare que nadie más lo haga”_

_-_ entonces… _-¿acaba de alzar una ceja?-_ Stella… _-_

_Fruncí el ceño y mire confundido a Scott en busca de respuestas, el parecía que estuviera evitando reírse antes de señalar el espejo de una vitrina en la cocina al cual sin dudar me acerque y entonces **entendí**_

_Antes de  Salir a la terminal llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos negros, y una camisa manga larga blanca junto con una nueva sudadera roja y unos botines negros con rojos (porque este año mi abuela se obsesiono con el rojo, debo decir que el año pasado fue el rosa así que no me quejo). Pero al verme en el espejo habían dos cosas diferentes, una fue que me sudadera se quedo en mi mochila que estaba en algún lugar del piso cerca de las escaleras y la otra era que encima de mi camisa manga larga blanca había otra “camisa” de tiritos roja, una camisa larga que llegaba casi a mis rodillas cubriendo gran parte de mis pantaloncillos   OH y tenia volados muchos y ridículos volados … mire como se mire parecía un vestido… y el hecho de que mi cabello estuviera “algo” largo empeoraba toda la situación (la verdad es que desde que mi reflejo parecía tener mente propia no he sido un gran amante de verme en espejos)_

_Así que sí entendí la conversación extraña con la señora McCall y el grito del chico de los rulos porque mire por donde se mire,  parece una chica… esto dañara mucho mi autoestima cuando crezca. Creo que es hora de tener una conversación seria con mi abuela y sus “manos ninjas” porque en serio ¿Cuándo demonios me puso esto? Y más importante aun ¿me enseñaría a hacerlo?_

_-¡¡joder yo realmente no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hace Scott!!-la pequeña risa de Scott se escucho por toda la casa_

-si eso es obvio-

_-¿de todas forma quien es el chico? - si tuviera que definirme en realidad curioso seria lo primero que diría_

-¿no viste a mi mama antes de que se fuera?-….

….

-uh… aparentemente se va a quedar aquí… es algo así como ¿un nuevo hermano?-

_-..¿Tu papa tenía otro hijo?-realmente estaba furioso, el sujeto nunca estaba y cuando por fin la señora McCall lo hecho ¿resulta que tenía otra familia? Y de paso ¿se la dejo?_

_-_ ¿qué? ¡No! Aparentemente hubo una especie de investigación que incluía al padre de Isaac y resulto que el tipo era malo con el… ¡Jackson! Él fue quien lo delato y pues… ahora vive aquí _-_

_Bueno eso explicaría porque la señora McCall estaba actuando raro cuando me fui, ella quería adoptar al chico “Isaac” y obviamente no sabía si podía… realmente no la culpo el chico es adorable… así que tengo un nuevo hermano ¿he? Lo mejor sería dar una buena impresión… ¿tal vez si me corto el cabello y me quito el vestido no me reconozca?_

_Aguarda…-¿Jackson? No parece algo que Jackson haría-_

-yo también pensé lo mismo, pero últimamente no actúa  tan tonto-  _bueno eso es cierto…_

_Me quite  el vestido y mire arriba en las escaleras–Scott ya regreso ¿de cuerdo? –_

_-aguarda ¿A dónde vas? ¡Acabas de llegar!-_

_-¡voy a una barbería! Y a cambiarme de ropa, tal vez incluso rogar que Isaac sea tan despistado como tu-_

_-¿_ ok _?...- y joder que la cara de perrito de Scott era algo que había extrañado durante todo el tiempo que estuve con Mi abuela_

_Fue relativamente sencillo… tenía algo de dinero que mi abuelo me dio por lo que podía ir a una barbería (y si alguien pregunta yo totalmente fui a una barbería no a  una peluquería)_

_Lo que resulto más difícil fue estar todo el tiempo frente a un espejo mientras la chica cortaba mi cabello, mirar mi reflejo seguía siendo tan raro como la primera vez desde el brazalete, ok, le tenía algo de miedo a mi propio reflejo pero si vieran a un sujeto igualito a ti mirarte fijamente sin expresión alguna mientras sabes que estás haciendo muecas con tu cara_

_¡Usted mi amigo estaría asustado!_

 

**Casa McCall |de nuevo|**

_Isaac era genial aunque algo reservado, pero después de haber leído  el archivo oficial del “caso Lahey” realmente no me sorprende  y aun que por suerte era tan distraído como Scott_

_Era incomodo, el silencio cuando Scott bajo a abrirle la puerta a la señora Mansón  y me quede a solas con Isaac, era muy incomodo…_

_-entonces Isaac  ¿te gustan los videojuegos?-_

-realmente no mucho…-  _ok… esto iba hacer  difícil…_

_-¿entonces qué haces para divertirte?-_

\- es algo tonto pero me gusta pintar…- _oh_

_¡Yo totalmente puedo manejar esto!_

- _eso es impresionante la verdad nunca he sido muy bueno con lo artístico_ - _yo totalmente podía decir la verdad_

-¿quieres… que te enseñe mis dibujos?-

_Y aunque yo no podía decir que si…-¡muéstrame lo que tienes cachorro!-el parafraseo siempre era una opción y teniendo en cuenta lo animado que se ponía Isaac mientras me mostraba cada uno de sus dibujos significaba que todavía no había metido la pata, lo cual era increíble porque si Isaac se convertiría en su nuevo hermano realmente no quería arruinar esto el chico se merece un poquito de felicidad…_

-realmente eres extraño- ¿ _uh_?

-¡es decir! Scott dijo que eres extraño pero en el buen sentido y realmente cool si te conocía bien…-  _owww_

_-¿y tú qué crees?-_

-creo que tiene razón, pensé que eras frio, pareces frio pero en cuanto entraste no parabas de hablar y no se… es como si descuadrara la imagen…-

_-¿imagen?- si algo que siempre podía hacer era repetir las cosas que me dijeron…_

-si… no sé si lo recuerdas pero la primera vez que nos vimos fue en el parque y bueno tu parecías…. No se… tan ¿adulto? ¿Frio?... yo realmente tenía un poco de miedo de conocerte, pero incluso si eres… ¿reservado?... realmente no se siente mal… no… eres… ¿mal? ¿Eso tiene sentido?- _sí  ¡mierda que si!_

_Gracias… -¿quieres seguir enseñándome tus dibujos?- las preguntas siempre eran una opción…_

-¡seguro!-

_Las siguientes semanas fueron algo duras mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que me perdí durante las vacaciones,  así que me di por vencido y me senté frente a Lydia para que me explicara con detalle todo lo que paso, resulta que el grupo se había acostumbrado bastante rápido a Isaac era casi como si estuviera destinado a estar con nosotros aunque yo definitivamente era aun bastante raro para Isaac ¡en serio! Era muy gracioso ver la charlas de todos acerca de cómo yo no estaba molesto ni aburrido si no que así era normalmente obviamente Isaac no lo creyó pensando que solo querían ser amables con él, pero después de unos meses el se dio por vencido y acepto que yo era muy extraño y por debajo de Boyd en la escala de expresar emociones,  excepto por el sarcasmo eso aun lo tenia_

_Todo estaba relativamente bien, asía todas mis tareas, ayudaba a los demás con sus tareas, tenía una beca en Stamford ahí también hacia todas mis tareas (sigo sin tener ni la menor idea de cómo paso eso), seguía mi régimen de entrenamiento normal,  practicaba lo que mi abuela me enseño, seguía estudiando los libros de magia que Marcus me enviaba como “ofrendas” (lo cual era una mierda porque a causa del brazalete no sabía si podía usar magia, aun que aprendí algunos trucos interesantes), mi abuela también le invento una historia rara a mi papa de que “necesito espacio” y “estoy creciendo”, la señora McCall hablo con mi papa y ahora tengo demasiado “espacio” claro después de que se río, tuvimos una charla seria  porque él seguía siendo mi padre y debía actuar como tal oh y totalmente seguía saliendo a jugar con mi grupo de juego que cada vez se volvía más grande_

_Siempre que salíamos a jugar, Cora solo podía ir si Peter iba con ella (u otro miembro de la familia, pero últimamente siempre es Peter) siempre me aseguraba de hablar seriamente con Peter durante al menos 10 minutos, de cierta forma se sentía mi obligación asegurarme de que  estuviera “bien”  realmente no sé si tiene sentido o no pero me sentí más relajado después de eso y por lo visto para Peter era un alivio tener a alguien con quien hablar fuera de su familia, Cora una vez me hablo de que su mama y Peter últimamente se estaban llevando mejor,  para mí eso se sintió como un triunfo…  incluso si Peter seguía siendo escalofriantemente… ¿descarado?_

  _Y por si no lo vieron venir fue ahí cuando todo se puso… más  ¿fuera de lo común?_

 

**Reserva  de Beacon Hills |bueno en alguna parte de ella|**

Stiles lo sabía, en el momento en que su cuerpo empezó a  estremecerse,  era hora de correr…

_Estaba agotado después de un día de escuela, de jugar y entrenar, estaba muy agotado, pero su cuerpo no paraba literalmente de vibrar y entendía perfectamente lo que quería **correr** , esto no pararía hasta que el corrió, era algo que  había sucedido ya dos veces antes_

 

 _1-_        _Se encontró con dos cazadores y que los hombres lobos era reales_

 _2-_        _Se encontró con un cazador apunto de volarse los sesos y una manada de hombres lobos dementes_

_E incluso si por primera vez sucedía de día (3 pm para ser más exactos) tome todas las medidas necesarias, mi mascara de zorro (nótese la resignación) y debido a que el clima estaba húmedo, el impermeable rojo junto con las botas rojas para la lluvia… mi abuela puede que se obsesiono un poco pero tenía un punto en cuanto a lo de la “identidad secreta”_

_Esta vez soy lo suficiente maduro para aceptar que estaba perdido… por suerte mientras corría acabe cerca de una gasolinera  y aun que algo lúgubre  y para nada mi estilo. Algo había llamado mi atención, al lado cerca de un banco estaba un chico su camisa era la parte superior de un uniforme  de deporte con las palabras “Hale” y el numero “4”  el estaba jugando con un balón de básquet  y yo… yo no pude controlarme a mí mismo, la curiosidad era demasiado así que fui y me acerque  a él  y lo hice sin poder dejar de notar dos cosas una era lo preocupado que parecía mientras miraba un  reloj y lo otro  era el reloj marcando las 5, se sentía como si el mundo hubiera marcado este instante ya sea para mal o… para bien_

Stiles y su abuela tenían mucho en común, salvo por una cosa y es la curiosidad, cuando su abuela tenía 23 y vio una esfinge moverse, ella solo la derribo y se aseguro que todos estaban bien, en cambio Stiles sentía la curiosidad correr por sus venas ¿Por qué se está moviendo? ¿Es un truco? ¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿Puedo yo hacerlo?  Miles y miles de preguntas se amontonaban en la mente del pequeño niño mientras se maravillaba y aterrorizaba por causa de los grifos. La curiosidad normalmente es visto como un mal factor, un defecto, pero en el caso de Stiles puede ser lo que le salve la vida  o salvar a todos ya sea el caso

 

-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡DE DÓNDE RAYOS SALISTE!!!!???- _destello dorado ¡ha! Sabía que había algo raro en el, era un hombre lobo… bueno muchas criaturas sobrenaturales tienes destellos es los ojos como los kitsunes,  pero el dorado beta de un hombre lobo es inconfundible… o bueno un ¿adolescente lobo? …_

 _-_ estas… ¿bien? _\- ¿cuando había dejado de llover de todas formas?_

_…_

-eh… estas ¿practicando para Halloween?- _wow el chico era alto, bueno juega baloncesto debe serlo…_

_…_

-estas *aclararse la garganta* ¿perdido?-  _¿Por qué estará tan nervioso? ¿De qué color son sus ojos? ¿Verde? ¿Avellana? ¿Es eso heterocromía central? ¿Estará esperando a alguien?_

_-no- la idea de que podría estar esperando a alguien realmente me molesta… ¿en este lugar? Qué clase de persona podría estar esperando, nop **sacar de aquí al chico**_

-es… ¿eres?... uh-  _muy informativo... pero hablando en serio el chico se me hace ridículamente familiar_

_¡Claro!-eres un Hale ¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?- él se estremeció **todo,** pero si lo piensas bien soy un niño que viste con un impermeable cuando no está lloviendo, con la capucha puesta y usa una horrenda mascara de zorro, si les soy sincero yo tendría miedo de cualquiera que usara esta mascara _

_El dudo, obviamente, es decir esta mascara es una mierda, pero yo no pensaba irme de hay realmente en mis planes futuros no estaba dejar a este chico aquí solo.  Podía hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después, al menos debía vigilarlo se lo debía a Cora y Peter (y con eso me refiero a que la familia de los amigos también “técnicamente” son familia)_

_El no iba a moverse yo no iba a moverme, el cedió_

-Derek, mi nombre es Derek-

_-y Derek ¿no crees que estas  lejos de casa?-y volvía a estremecerse ¿es que acaso tiene frío?_

_Y después frunció el ceño -_ ¿no estás tú lejos de casa? _-  estaba tratando de intimidarme… de cierta forma era lindo… aun que  de hecho era la reacción de un adolescente normal_

_*sonrisa* -sí pero al menos yo no estoy mintiendo- típico quería ser amable con el chico y sale espeluznante_

-¿mintiendo?...-

_-eres un hombre lobo Derek  y francamente estoy decepcionado de que no seas capaz de decir cuando alguien te está mintiendo, porque te están mintiendo y |no| soy| yo|-dije las palabras lentamente para que el chico pudiera categorizarlas, en días como esto realmente me gustaría saber de qué rayos está hablando mi boca_

_Derek solo frunció el ceño_ -no sabes lo que dices ¡eres un crió!- _¿y qué fue lo que dije?_

_-primero yo no soy un crió te lo aseguro (¿acabo de guiñar un ojo?...cielos) y segundo  solo dije que no eres capaz de saber si alguien te miente, si usted pensó en alguien especifico mientras lo dije, no es mi culpa eso significa que usted no confía en esa persona o al menos no al 100%-_

_Sostuve una pelea verbal con el chico durante unos minutos y lo único que necesitan saber de ella es que fue  la típica pelea de “tu no lo entiendes” hasta que Derek simplemente se harto miro alrededor, miro la hora y se fue_

_Yo me quede ahí hasta que estuve seguro que no regresaría_

_Y aunque me encantaría decir que esa fue la única vez que me metí en la vida de un adolescente  seria mentir porque mis urgencias de correr eran ahora mas diarias y más fuertes, simplemente corría sin dirección alguna hasta que ya no podía mas y justamente cuando eso pasaba, que estaba tan agotado que ponía mis manos en mis rodillas y notaba las gotas de sudor caer en el asfalto, al alzar mi cabeza lo primero que veía era a Derek y entonces él me veía y no estaba feliz por eso_

_Realmente  perdí la cuente de cuantas veces había pasado **esto en** el último mes, así que de forma resignada me le acerque con cuidado (teniendo en cuenta las bonitas garras que el chico me mostró la ultima vez para transmitirme su enfado, sí yo iba ser muy cuidadoso) no era  como si quisiera estar aquí, preferiría estar lejos de un lobo adolescente con problemas hormonales_

_-hey Derek- y ahora es cuando gruñe_

-¿Qué eres? Y ¿cómo rayos siempre me encuentras?-  _eso fue algo rudo ¡yo tampoco quiero estar aquí!_

_-amigo, ¡eso fue descortés! Y supongo que si no les has dicho a tus padres sobre mi significa que usted no tenía permiso de estar en esos lugares incluyendo este ¿o me equivoco?-era algo que había notado con Derek podía ser un poco más “sincero” que con el resto de las personas ¿tal vez  es por eso que no paro de llagar a donde está el? ¿Tal vez el brazalete tiene algo que ver con los hale?_

_Oh y si preguntan por qué no enloquecí con los hales ser hombres lobos es porque aun estoy en negación…una  bonita y esplendida **negación**  que evita que me vuelva loco… y sobre todo  poder seguir actuando normal frente a Peter y Cora_

-¿mis padres saben lo que eres?-  _pregunto dudoso, últimamente dudaba mucho lo que significa que estaba prestando más atención a los detallas lo cual creo que es algo bueno…_

_-ellos podrían-y entonces algo hizo click ellos totalmente podrían saber, lo del brazalete me refiero_

_Mire fijamente a Derek y pensé que totalmente podría utilizarlo para llegar hasta su casa y entonces simplemente **NO**  eso no iba a pasar después pensé en Cora y Peter y de nuevo  **NO**   _

_Era simplemente extraño en el mismo instante en que lo pensé sentí ganas de vomitar, sin darme cuanta  empecé a divagar en mi mente  y al mimo tiempo caminar lejos de Derek, de cierta forma  sentía como si lo hubiera traicionada con mis pensamientos y no podía verle al rostro, cuando por fin me detuve y voltee_

 

**Casa Stilinski**

_Bueno… Estaba en mi casa e incluso si no era a mí a quien Derek esperaba me sentía mal por dejarlo solo, sentí que había cometido el peor error de mi vida_

-¿no crees que exageras cuando dices el peor?-

_¡Por todos los cómics! -¿Cuándo llegaste Scott?-_

-hace una hora que te estoy viendo, parece como si  tuvieras algo grande en la cabeza…-

_Uuh-¿una hora? ¿Estaba hablando en voz alta de nuevo?-_

\- sí dijiste algo de dejar a un chico plantado… ¿es algo que puedas decirme…?-

_-los hales son hombres lobos- la verdad siempre y cuando no se tratara de mis emociones siempre puede ser dicha_

-mierda- _y **eso**  fue la primera mala palabra de Scott_

_Después de responder a Scott las mismas preguntas que yo le hice a Marcus cuando me entere que los hombre lobos eran reales,  ambos acordamos que no se lo diríamos a  nadie y que Peter y Cora no era una amenaza (incluso si se que Peter algún día podría serlo)_

**_Decidí no pedirle nunca nada a los hales_ ** _(por alguna razón no se sentía bien)_

_Paso una semana estera en la cual no supe nada de Derek y estaba aterrorizado, así que cuando sentí el más mínimo cosquilleo sin dudarlo tome mis cosas y corrí_

_Llegue a la lúgubre gasolinera en donde vi a  Derek por primera vez (¿en serio me estaba poniendo nostálgico? Sucedió apenas hace un mes) Derek esta vez estaba sentado en el banco con las manos en las rodillas y la  cabeza hacia abajo mirando el piso._

_Esta escena estaba totalmente titulada “tristeza”_

-¿en donde estas?... Siempre estás en todas partes y ahora que te estoy buscando no apareces... vamos… chico de la sudadera roja necesito hablar contigo- _oh bueno y quién era yo para negarme a hacer una buena entrada_

_-¿me llamasteis?-_

-¡¡HIJO DE TU MADRE!!- si alguien pregunta yo definitivamente  **no**  me caí del banco

_-bueno sería raro si fuera de mi tía-vi las esquinas de su boca subir un milímetro por lo que lo tome como una victoria y ofrecí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse, el acepto y después de pasar 5 minutos de silencio sentados en el banco por fin dijo algo_

-tenias razón- _no era lo que yo quería oír, era todo lo contrario a lo que yo quería oír_

-ella me estaba mintiendo…-  _¿ella?_ –me engaño y… y  no sé qué hacer ¡puse a mi familia en peligro!-

_Fresco  Stiles, comienza con algo sencillo el primer paso… es… ¡información! El primer paso siempre es información_

_-¿por qué no empiezas desde el principio?-_

-no hay mucho que contar… solo…  empecé a prestar atención, como me dijiste y… bueno ella… ella mentía cuando… cuando decía que… *suspiro* cuando decía que me quería- _asesinar, asesinar, asesinar_ –así que fui un poco más cuidadoso… pues leí los mensajes de su teléfono   y  me percate más seguido de su olor  ella –

_-está bien, ve despacio, lo estás haciendo bien- eso era lo que mi papa siempre me decía para evitar un ataque de pánico, porque Derek parecía muy cerca de uno y yo no quería saber cómo eran los ataques de pánico en hombre lobo_

_Y eso fue una larga exhalación_ -Ella es un Argent es- 

                                                                                         - _una cazadora de hombres lobos- interrumpí_

-sí,  es… es mayor que yo por lo que no le dije a mis padres sobre ella… es… yo se que… ella me utilizo para llegar a mi familia… ella piensa hacerles daño y yo le dije todo lo que necesitaba saber para lograrlo… solo… mierda ¡ni siquiera sé si debo confiar en ti!... pero a esta altura vendría siendo hipócrita de mi parte decirlo… es… es que tu  ¡mierda! – _Derek se levanto de la banca y empezó a caminar en círculos mientras pasaba las manos por su ( ~~lindo)~~ cabello sucesivamente de forma casi desesperante_

_Recuerdan lo de ¿asesinar? Pues ahora es **ASESINAR**_

_-¿yo que Derek?-_

-¡no lo sé! Pareces de confianza, pero Kate también lo hacía y ¡la forma en la que mientes es perfecto! Puedo ser un completo idiota ¿de acuerdo? ¡Pero nadie dice la verdad todo el tiempo! ¡Pero al mismo tiempo mi lobo dice que confié en ti! Y es desesperante porque solo tengo una semana para evitar que ella incendie mi casa con toda, **toda** mi familia dentro ¡y no se a quien decirle! Temo que no me crean… temo a que se decepcionen de mi y sé que debo decirles a mis padres ¡a mi alfa! Lo más pronto posible pero… pero… ¡pero tengo miedo! ¡Kate! Ella es tan buena manipulando a las personas que…- _¿Por qué tienes que mirarme tan fijamente? -_ tengo miedo _…-_

_Ok, respira Stiles tu puedes hacer esto… ¿a quién engaño? ¡Tengo 11! Por muy inteligente que sea ¡no se qué hacer! Mierdamierdamierda ¿Por qué debía tener esos ojos de cachorro? Y realmente me disculpare con Scott después ¡pero estaban completamente a otro nivel! Soy vulnerable ¿de acuerdo? ¡Esos putos ojos son mi kriptonita!_

**-** es… es mi  **familia** y… no quiero que me odien… **-** _y con esa últimas palabras, el simplemente se desploma en el banco, cayendo al lado mío y con la mirada fija en el suelo, la escena volvió a ser “tristeza” solo que esta vez yo estaba a su lado, así que tal vez seria “tristeza compartida”_

  _-aun que te conviertas en un asesino psicópata voy a seguir amándote, pero eso no evitara que te meta en la cárcel-_

 -uh… ¿qué?-

  _*sonrisa* -fue una conversación que oí una vez entre un padre y su hijo-mire fijamente a Derek ( ~~putos ojos~~ ) –ellos no van a odiarte, tú mismo lo dijiste son tu familia y los he visto desde hace tiempo, la forma en la que se comportan los unos con lo otros, ellos te aman, yo que tú en realidad me preocuparía por esa tal “Kate” porque estoy seguro que tu mama se la comería viva-_

 _Y eso damas y caballeros era una sonrisa (no soy  tan malo en esto)_ -probablemente, pero- _mierda_ –eso rompería nuestro tratado con los Argent… es… no acabaría bien hay niño pequeños en nuestra manada algo así no sería bueno para ellos-

_waaa-usted es bueno ¡voy a ayudarte! Pero tengo mis condiciones-_

-¿condiciones?- 

_-no te preocupes no es nada del otro mundo-_

_Las reglas se basaban en dos partes, la primera parte es amnesia selectiva , nunca decirle a nadie sobre mí, nuestras conversaciones o encuentros serian totalmente confidencial un “esto nunca paso”  implicando un “nunca conociste a Kate “, “usted no tiene ni la menor idea de quién es Kate “, si te preguntan por mucho que insistan **tu nunca, NUNCA** en toda tu existencia habías visto a Kate Argent antes, por si no quedaba claro  nunca nos conocimos  (había que mantener las identidades secretas, secretas y ser amigo de Derek cuando estoy de “incognito” podría arruinar la relación que tengo con Peter y Cora) y por último, mantenerse alejado, no meterse con la forma en que hago las cosas, su único papel en este plan era mentir si le preguntaban sobre Kate y para eso me comprometí a enseñarle a mentir, nadie se daría de cuenta ni siquiera su alfa_

_El estaba frunciendo el ceño todo el rato mientras le dije las reglas_ -¿así que  no le vamos a decir esto a nadie? Tampoco a mi familia y te dejo a que hagas **todo** mientras yo aprendo a mentir a mi familia de hombres lobos-

_Y bueno mierda, eso sonaba terrible, joder que por su expresión seguro Kate le dijo algo similar. Ok Stiles podemos arreglar esto_

_-entonces usted puede decirles la verdad sobre que ha estado saliendo con un cazador, esas son tus dos opciones- y mierda eso no era lo que quise decir ¡eso es peor!_

-¿Cómo se que en realidad vas hacer algo? Y no solo dejar que mi familia muera ¿Por qué siquiera quieres ayudarme?-

_No quería mentir pero en este caso una mentirilla blanca podría ser suficiente para arreglar esto –algunos me llaman warlock, la verdad no sé porque lo hacen, pero supongo que es porque el anterior se “murió” y aparentemente soy bueno con eso de la magia. Aunque eso son solo cosas que no se, voy a decirte algo que si se y es que cuando hago una promesa se me es imposible romperla y yo prometo que te ayudare pero para eso necesito saber tu posición en esto, quieres o no que tu familia se entere, para mi seria de gran ayuda porque podría hacer un plan con tu alfa pero es bastante obvio para mí que tú no quieres que nadie se entere… me llamasteis aquí por una razón Derek ¿Cuál fue? –bueno todo eso era técnicamente verdad_

-¿eres el warlock que mi familia ha estado siguiendo? El tío Peter cree que existe, pero el tío Fred dice que eres solo un mago con buenas baterías, en mi casa hay una apuesta para ver si en verdad existe un warlock – _je pues apuesta por mi_

-no sé si estas mintiendo no tengo forma de saberlo, pero mi lobo confía en ti y mi madre siempre me dijo que confiara en mi lobo, que él no miente ni engaña. Así que pienso que lo mejor sería decirle a mi manada lo que hice, tomar las consecuencias de mis acciones-*suspiro*

_-¡bien eso era justo lo que quería oír! ¡¡Usted será un buen alfa algún día!!-_

-yo no soy el siguiente alfa, ¡es Laura!-

_-pss quien sabe la vida está llena de sorpresas Derek, como ahora vas a venir con migo y veras como me desharé de Kate y arruinare todos sus planes en solo mmm 4 horas, lo único que necesito es mi teléfono y mas información sobre el plan de esa perra psicópata  -_

-¿cuatro horas?-

 _*sonrisa* -cuatro horas y nunca volverás a verme, pero si lo logro, esto nunca paso y tu no conoces a Kate ¿entiendes? **Nunca**_ la habías visto antes _-_

Ahora era mi turno de sonreír-definitivamente puedo jugar con eso- _y confusión_ -¿aun me enseñaras a mentir?-

_-amigo, cuando termine contigo podrás decir que vistes un elefante gigante rosa con tutu, y con alas miniaturas que volaba y sonara totalmente verdad-_

-¿Cómo haces que suena real?-

_-porque lo vi, solo que era un dirigible de carnaval-_

-oh-

_-sí, oh- y la sonrisa de complicidad que compartimos fue definitivamente mi mejor recuerdo de ese año_

_Lo de Kate no fue sencillo, bueno no sería sencillo si no hubiera tenido los contactos adecuados, por suerte los tenia, llame a Alexander y a Marcus para que vinieran y aun que Derek estuvo a punto de correr por su vida cuando llego el otro Argent lo sostuve y él me miro con horror y traición hasta que llego Marcus entonces solo se confundió, lo cual fue un alivio para mí porque ya no soportaba que me mirara de esa forma (estaba a punto de llorar)  joder que soy un idiota debí haberle advertido y para mi sorpresa cuando trataba de encontrar las palabras a adecuadas para los hombres frente a mí Derek hablo primero_

-¿es cierto que los warlock`s no pueden romper las promesas que hicieron?- _obtuvo como respuesta un unisonó_

-ellos definitivamente no pueden romper las promesas que hicieron- _Derek visiblemente se calmo ante eso_

-y para aclara, el señor- _me señalo_ -es el único warlock existente- _si no reconocen que es Marcus estoy completamente decepcionado, la verdad es que nunca antes me había fijado en Marcus él era rubio de ojos negros  y aunque actuaba como idiota alrededor mío si lo miras en general, en realidad parece un adulto confiable (claro con camisa manga  larga para ocultar todos sus tatuajes)_

_Mientras yo empezaba a hablar, Derek puso una mano en mi hombro derecho y aunque llevaba mi sudadera podía sentir su dedo pulgar en la parte posterior de mi cuello haciendo círculos pequeños, no sé si la acción fue para calmarse a sí mismo o a mí, porque sinceramente nunca me había percatado de lo muy poderoso que eran estos sujetos (aun que pensándolo bien definitivamente no es por mí, es decir nadie puede notar lo ridículamente nervioso que estoy aun así el tacto ayudo a calmarme **mucho** ) era raro…             _

_El plan se conformaba de dos partes en la primera parte actuarían Derek y Alexander_

_Alexander tendría 1 hora y media para sacarle información a Kate sobre quienes eran sus cómplices, mientras Marcus le daría a Derek unos cuantos hechizos de protección y runas  que debía  poner alrededor de su casa, cuando Derek volvió también lo hizo su mano en mi  hombro y su pulgar en mi cuello…_

_La segunda parte estaríamos solo Marcus y yo. Primero Marcus asustaría (hasta casi el punto de ataque cardiaco) a los cómplices de Kate para que dejaran Beacon Hills, al principio me sentí mal porque la forma en que Marcus sonrió ante su tarea (me hiso pensar que había algo de Peter en el), pero después estaba un tipo llamado Adrian Harris y algo dentro de mi simplemente dijo **el es un idiota** así que deje que Marcus procediera   (mas tarde Alexander se encargaría de mantenerlos vigilados)  y por ultimo mientras Alexander se iba y Derek  esperaba en la banca de la gasolinera, Marcus y yo iríamos a visitar a Kate _

_Al principio Derek no me dejo ir, su mano se aferro con más fuerza a mi hombro, hasta el punto de hacerme sangrar, pero claro, nadie se dio de cuenta de la sangre de mi hombro ni mucho menos cuando lo vende (este brazalete te daba unos poderes de invisibilidad raros, eran **selectivos** ) _

_Kate aparentemente se hospedaba en una especie de posada, antes de entrar en su habitación Marcus me sorprendió al momento de preguntar  un -_ ¿Cuánto la odiamos? _-_

_A lo cual me encantaría decir “mucho” pero eso sería demostrar que la odio por lo que simplemente dije –no te contengas- el sonrió_

_En el momento en que pasamos por la puerta de su habitación, Kate ya tenía un rifle apuntándonos, Marcus le dio el discurso que le dio a todos los demás, pero era obvio que Kate no era como los demás, ella se mantuvo firme en la discusión  sonriendo con malicia_

_Y entonces sucedió de nuevo, el extraño cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, por un momento pensé que Derek podría estar en problemas pero me di de cuenta que era diferente, era diferente a todas las sensaciones que había sentido antes, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo empezaron a arder pero al contrario de la sensación de querer correr, esto era más una lucha, una lucha interna en mi cabeza con algo que trataba desesperadamente  de salir, era un **instinto**_

_Un instinto salvaje de algo, de hacer algo y cuando la risa maniática de Kate inundo el ambiente  con algo parecía a -_ ¿eso es un warlock?, sinceramente  no entiendo porque mi padre lo quiere es un crio _-   supe que era_

_Todo el sofocante calor que sentía se acumulo en una sola parte de mi cuerpo, mi mano derecha subí mi mano hasta que quedara frente a mi ojos y chasquee los dedos. Inmediatamente  todo lo eléctrico en la posada exploto_

_Y con una sonrisa Marcus dijo_ -sí, el es el warlock-

_En ese momento se sentía como si pudiera hacer que Kate  simplemente explotara y para ser franco lo considere mucho, pero el tacto fantasma de Derek en mi cuello me lo impidió, prácticamente   dándome dominio sobre mis acciones y evitar hacer algo de lo que ~~podría~~ arrepentirme después (nota mental agradecer a Derek)_

_Después de las chispas volando por todos lados Kate coopero (o para ser más específico estaba aterrada de las cosas que decía Marcus “que un warlock podía hacer”)_

_Le dije a Marcus que la vigilara y me dijera si algo pasaba (obviamente Marcus la siguió para asegurarse de que saliera de Beacon Hills) antes de irse dijo algo que me desconcertó un poco_

-no te preocupes el va a estar bien, Derek parece ser un chico fuerte y señor tal vez deberías darles unos años para que arregle todo su problema después sin embargo usted debería ir  a por él- _no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba_

_Pero obviamente aun así respondí -esperare-_

_Con eso me fui a ver a Derek que seguía sentado en la banca donde lo deje, cuando me miro el  simplemente sonrió débilmente y me mostro su teléfono con un mensaje de Kate_

-dijo que se fue de la ciudad y que nunca la contactara de nuevo- _yo solo asentí levemente mientras me sentaba al lado suyo, en solo unos instantes su mano estaba de nuevo en mi hombro y su pulgar haciendo círculos en la parte posterior de mi cuello salvo que esta vez también tenía su nariz en mi cabello, era raro pero…_

_Suspire, me sentía en control de nuevo_

_Nos sentamos en silencio durante algunas horas hasta que vi un paquete de Reese`s en el piso (y por muy desconcertante que fuera) Derek vio atreves de mi intención de recogerlo y me dio un discurso de no recoger cosas del suelo. El después pareció avergonzado por darse de cuenta que le estaba dando un sermón a un “Warlock”_

_Unos segundos después el ambiente se rompió con unas carcajadas tanto de Derek como mías_

_Pero todo se arruino cuando llegue a mi casa, para empezar mi papa me castigo por llegar tarde  y en medio de la noche cuando me desperté mi brazalete brillaba de una forma tan intensamente azul  que no podía mirarlo fijamente y fue  entonces cuando todo se volvió negro_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heterocromía central del iris: La heterocromía central aparece cuando la parte central de la pupila del iris es de un color diferente al de la parte media-periférica o ciliar, formando un anillo central alrededor de la pupila del ojo. Este tipo es más común en los diafragmas que contienen bajos niveles de melanina. El verdadero color es en realidad el anillo exterior, mientras que el anillo central muestra el color afectado por la heterocromía
> 
> SI SE PREGUNTAN PORQUE PUSE EL CAPITULO ANTES  
> la verdad es que durante esta semana y la próxima voy a estar muuy ocupada pero no queria dejarlos esperando por lo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo por terminar este capitulo rapido, les pido que si ven algo que no tiene sentido me digan para arreglarlo y a causa de que estaré ocupada no se cuando subiré el otro
> 
> (en el siguiente stiles tiene 16!)


	8. Come tus verduras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque Scott es un amigo genial, Stiles es suficiente mayor como para tener un poco de acción (sé lo que están pensando y no, es no sucede) y existe la adicción al chocolate

 

_Cuando desperté y  mi mano izquierda que se sentía liviana entre en pánico al ver que el brazalete no estaba, después pensé que era estúpido y al ver mi mano derecha con el brazalete algo diferente hay… entre en pánico de nuevo. Por qué  ¿Qué mierda?_

_El brazalete era el mismo a excepción de que en vez de dos alas  habían seis_

 

__

 

_Y con un pequeño trozo de papel nuevo pegado en el libro encima de la regla 3 que decía “esta vez es de oro, te lo has ganado”. El mundo era una mierda y esto era muy confuso_

 

Stiles y Scott habían sido amigos desde incluso antes de nacer, debido a que sus madres  habían sido las mejores amigas  y como el buen amigo que era Scott se dio de cuenta casi de forma inmediata del comportamiento raro de Stiles, claro que el ahora tenía 16 y para serles franco no recordaba mucho  cómo empezó pero él sabía que su mejor amigo estaba bajo algún tipo de maldición que le impedía expresar sus emociones, pero con el tiempo él y Stiles fueron descubriendo muchas más cosas, como que existen los hombres lobos

Tanto Stiles como Scott eran  despistados y torpes aunque cada uno a su modo. Con el tiempo Scott averiguo ciertas cosas

Para empezar Stiles era líder de un aquelarre y las creaturas mágicas existen. Por alguna razón todo el mundo creía que Stiles era un warlock, los Hales eran hombres lobos y los Argent cazadores de hombres lobos (aunque el no a conocido a ninguno)

Stiles tiene dos tarjetas SIM  en su teléfono, una para Stiles, en donde obviamente están todos sus amigos y personas que conocen a Stiles  y la otra es del warlock (mágicamente encantada por Marcus para que sea imposible rastrearla) hay están todas las persona y creaturas mágicas (sobrenaturales) que Stiles conoció siendo el warlock todas a las que ayudo y todos los que le deben favores que tengo que destacar son **muchos** (en serio es tan espeluznante, Stiles casi parece de la mafia con todas esas personas que le deben “favores”) resulta que Beacon Hills está prácticamente poblada por creaturas sobrenaturales. Pero claro lo importante sobre esto es un sujeto llamado “Miguel DSH” que aparece en ambas tarjetas y eso es **imposible** ni siquiera Marcus esta en las dos tarjetas (y es el único que sabe que Stiles es el warlock)

Otra cosa que había notado es que incluso si Stiles no podía expresarse cosas raras empezaron a suceder alrededor, las había  clasificado lo mejor que pude, cuando las cosas se agrietan o explotan era por que Stiles estaba molesto, había veces en las que simplemente el ambiente se ponía frio, una vez cuando Stiles estaba viendo una película porno las cosas simplemente empezaron a flotar  (no pienso hablar más sobre el asunto ) y cuando olía a  magdalenas o estaba cálido era porque Stiles estaba feliz o riéndose y aunque rara vez sucedía algo de eso, **sucedía**

Creo que una de las cosas más importantes  que sucedió (a los 14) fue la magia, Stiles no podía hacer aparecer cosas de la nada pero chasqueando los dedos podía hacer que algo desapareciera y hacer que ese mismo objeto volviera aparecer cuando lo necesitara, Lydia dijo que actuaba como un  una especie de almacén al que Stiles podía acceder sin importar donde estuviera. Porque si obviamente Lydia se entero de todo, claro que ella no pensó que Stiles estuviera maldito ni nada por el estilo…

  Cuando unos maleantes intentaron robar la cafetería en donde solíamos comer  helado con el tío Peter, uno de ellos apunto a Stiles con su arma, pero obviamente Stiles ni siquiera se movió o parpadeo ante la situación (aunque lo más probable era que Stiles estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico) el punto es que Lydia dijo que eso no era normal, porque por muy calmado que Stiles podría ser y cito “le estaban apuntando con una puta arma”

Lydia dijo que lo más  probable es que Stiles tuviera una enfermedad psicológica, no recuerdo el nombre pero la enfermedad evitaba que las personas pudieran expresar emociones, Stiles no podía expresar emociones pero aun así yo era su mejor amigo y sabia lo que pasaba por su mente en ese preciso momento y era que él no quería ir a un psicólogo ni mucho menos a una institución mental  y en honor mi amigo me **moleste** mucho

Por suerte Stiles sabía hacer algo de magia  porque de lo contrario Lydia nunca nos hubiera creído y entonces ambos acabaríamos en el manicomio, con el tiempo Lydia cayó en la conclusión de que era una maldición (Stiles tenía razón ella era lista)  y aun que Stiles seguía sin poder hablar de la maldición Lydia y yo pudimos discutir diversas teorías sobre ella             

 La principal teoría era que el brazalete debía estar conectado con el cerebro así que cuando Stiles se distraía o no estaba prestando atención lo mismo sucedía con el  brazalete  lo que explicaría por qué Stiles cuando estaba medio dormido a borracho  podía decir lo que sentía (habían hecho un experimento y todo)

    Pero durante los últimos 5 años también cosas malas sucedieron, como que Lydia y la abuela de Stiles, la señorita Elizabeth conspiraron para crear una imagen perfecta del warlock, no estoy bromeando cuando digo que Stiles tiene dos armarios y uno de ellos está lleno de rojo y cuero y el otro lleno de camisas con eslogan, a cuadros y pantalones levemente ajustados. Porque Lydia se negaba a que la vieran junto a Stiles si se seguía vistiendo de esa forma “horrenda” (de hecho Lydia cambio el armario de **todos** ).

Lo otro es que el sheriff (porque ahora el papa de Stiles era sheriff) obviamente se dio  cuenta que su hijo actuaba raro, supongo que al principio lo dejo pasar pensado que era a causa de la muerte de la mama de Stiles o al menos eso cree Lydia, pero cuando el comportamiento raro no se detuvo (se supone que Stiles tiene TDAH) lo llevo con un psiquiatra, el cual llego a la misma conclusión que Lydia con eso de una enfermedad psicológica que evitaba que un individuo fuera capaz de expresar emociones

Lydia y yo estuvimos ahí cuando Stiles decidió aparecer una motosierra en frente del psicólogo y fuimos nosotros quienes lo amenazamos para que le dijera al sheriff que Stiles no necesitaba ningún medicamento y que no tenía que preocuparse mucho por la enfermedad de Stiles ya que desaparecería con el tiempo (pero tal vez tarde algunos años ), que lo único que tenía que hacer era ser amable con él y advertirle a los profesores  de la enfermedad ya que por su actitud algunos podrían tomarlo como rebeldía 

Lydia había llegado a la conclusión de que el brazalete tenía mente propia y por alguna extraña razón ella fue capaz de leer las instrucciones del brazalete, ella me las dijo y la regla 11 es especialmente espeluznante.  Stiles también fue capaz de desarrollar un nuevo ¿don? Se trataba al igual que lo de desaparecer cosas, absorber energía y después utilizarla (Lydia estaba completamente fascinada por eso) aunque parecía que era muy difícil  

¿No me olvido de nada? OH claro, Stiles se hizo amante de la historia y literatura por culpa de Peter quien por accidente encargo dos libros de historia,  lo que era un regalo para su sobrino Derek, no sabía qué hacer con el otro por lo que se lo dio a Stiles  y desde entonces Stiles recibe como regalo, todo el año, todos los años  libros por parte de Peter  y  de Derek cuando se entero  de lo que su tío hacia y del amor de Stiles por los libros (aunque la verdad ellos nunca habían conocido a Derek en persona ya que entro en la universidad a una edad temprana, pero oían mucho de él a causa de Peter y Cora) sino mal recuerdo Derek estudiaba historia universal y literatura (o algo así)

Isaac una vez nos escucho por accidente a Lydia y a mí hablando de la maldición de  Stiles y así fue como se entero. Boyd también lo sabia debido a que Stiles salvo a su hermana o algo así (la verdad es que no hablamos mucho de eso **obviamente** )   

**Secundaria de Beacon Hills| primer día de clases**

_Esto era horrendo y probablemente la única oportunidad que tenia de salir de aquí y nunca volver ¿Porqué tenía que venir aquí? Es decir ya me gradué de la universidad y-_

_-_ Stiles dije que iba a pasarte buscando ¡no nos esperaste! _\- claro, Scott e Isaac, en estos momento odia ser buena gente_

_-¿Dónde me iban a pasar buscando Scott, en sus bicicletas?-_

-mama nos presto el auto- _y eso era el  lindo y tierno Isaac, el cual oficialmente era mi hermano bebe  (bueno no “oficialmente”)_

 _-_ ¡Hey perdedores! si no vamos a clases ahora vamos a llegar tarde _-y aunque probablemente pensaron que eso era Jackson en realidad era Cora, parada en frente de la puerta como si fuera suya y justo al lado de su mejor amiga Érica estaba  Boyd_

_Justo en eso momento Lydia hizo acto de presencia ante todos caminando por el medio del pasillo como si fuera la reina del lugar (no tenía dudas de que el final lo seria), ella había planeado esta entrada desde el año pasado así que si alguien la arruinaba estaría en **muchos** problemas_

_A mano derecha de Lydia estaba Érica (con su nuevo vestuario proporcionado por Lydia, igual que el de todos, porque Lydia tiene un problema con la ropa, lo sé)  también Jackson y Danny  se encontraban a la derecha de Lydia, aunque caminaban levemente detrás de Érica, a mano izquierda se encontraba Cora y  Scott e Isaac, se encontraban a la misma distancia que Jackson y Danny  (como si fuera plenamente natural, que obviamente no lo era porque incluso habían practicado)  y justo al final estábamos Boyd y yo como si fuéramos los mas rudos o algo así. Esto era estúpido parecíamos una especie de pandilla (pero fue idea de Peter, así que obviamente era estúpido) no sé porque Lydia pensó que sería buena idea (pero todos nos miraban que era lo que ella quería lograr así que supongo que funciono)_

_Apenas era el primer periodo cuando algo fuera de lo normal paso, Scott estaba mirándome fijamente para saber que debía hacer pues había una nueva chica que era una “Argent”. Al principio yo no preste atención, pero más tarde iría a visitar al señor Argent para saber el motivo de su visita, ella parecía linda y Scott estaba ridículamente tenso en su asiento, también  parecía que a ella le asía falta una pluma y como yo era un horrendo amigo le envié un mensaje de texto a Scott para que le diera una pluma. Justo en el momento en que él le dio la pluma y ella sonrió mostrando unos lindos hoyuelos  yo **sabía** por la sonrisa tonta de Scott_

_Allison termino sentada en nuestra mesa de almuerzo…_

-mi nombre es Lydia y si no tienes nada que hacer el viernes hay una fiesta- _y esa era mi Lydia siempre yendo al punto_

*sonrisa*-seguro, es decir me encantaría ir sii… ¿si eta bien con ustedes? – _ella_ _miro_ _a_ _todos_ _con_ _nerviosismo_ , _era imaginación mía o ¿Allison parecía una princesa de Disney?_

-si lo está, de todas formas te los presentare, el de la bufanda es Isaac  hermano de Scott ¿supongo que ya conoces a Scott? –

-bueno yo…- _Lydia_ _la_ _interrumpió, bueno la verdad eso no era una pregunta, ella vino con Scott_

-Es el que tiene cara de idiota, nuestro gigante amigo aquí- _ella señalo a Boyd_ \- es Boyd, su novia Érica, la rubia de los rulos- _ellos en realidad no eran novios todavía, pero Lydia era **mala-**_ el futuro capitán del equipo de Lacrosse, Jackson mi novio, el hawaiano es su mejor amigo Danny , esta es Cora **_–_**

 **-Cora Hale-** _y para mí era muy obvio el porqué de la interrupción de Cora, ella obviamente quería saber si Allison sabia de su familia, pero Allison solo sonrió  y antes de que pudiera decir algo Lydia volvió a interrumpirla_

-y por ultimo esta Stiles, es el mejor amigo de Scott- _por la reacción de Cora (la obvia relajación) Allison no tenía ni idea sobre los hombres lobos, porque cualquier cazador que se respeta sabe acerca de los Hales_

 _Todos  mientras fueron  presentados  habían respondido con un “hey” o un pequeño “hola” inclusive con un asentamiento de la cabeza(Boyd), así que Allison estuviera  mirándome  fijamente era porque esperaba algo, mire a Scott quien me miraba de forma suplicante (el de forma casi obvia estaba rezando en su cabeza un “que no sea mala”) y por la mirada de todos era obvio que estaban esperando por mi  respuesta a Allison (no me extraña que Allison se sienta como en una prueba para ingresar a un club)_  

_-¿no crees que la comida de la cafetería es una porquería?-_

-no creo que este tan mal…-

_-entonces deberías comértela antes de que salga corriendo-ella me miro unos segundo tratando de saber si estaba bromeando (y no sé cómo lo supo) pero ella se rio, de forma sincera, ella se rio_

_Levemente moví mi cabeza-hola, Allison- ella me miro confundido por unos segundos, pero después volvió a sonreír_

-un placer conocerte Stiles- _toda la tención que había en la mesa desapareció_ –si no te gusta la comida puedo darte mi Reese`s-

- _SI_ -   - **NO** - _Todos esos traidores al momento de que yo dije que si ellos negaron_

-¿pasa algo?- _pobre Allison, tan confusa_

-Stiles ya comió su ración del día- _Scott_ _traidor se supone que eres mi mejor amigo_

-¿ración del día? -

-desde los 11 Stiles es adicto al Reese’s-¡ _Isaac_! ¡Yo _no tengo un problema!_

-¿es una broma?-

 _Eso obtuvo un unisonó -_ No _-_

_-ellos solo están exagerando-_

-¡NO!, no lo estamos ahora calla y como tus verduras Stiles- _con esto es oficial Érica acaba de perder punto conmigo y mi “escala de amigos”_

_Después de que ellos hablaron sobre el problema que yo ¡no tengo! Y sobre “mi enfermedad” ficticia (bueno no tanto) que me impide expresarme, Lydia convenció a Allison para que fuera a ver las pruebas para el Lacrosse_

_A pesar de todo no fue un mal día, como era de esperarse Jackson fue elegido capitán y Danny co-capitan, en cuanta a Isaac, Scott, Boyd  fueron elegidos primera línea. Supongo que tiene que ver con que Peter los estuvo entrenando todo el verano, Scott estaba eufórico y lo mismo sucedía con el entrenador  (estaba hablando de cosas sin sentido y sobre la esperanza). En cuanto a mi no quede en primera línea porque Lydia me advirtió de no llamar la atención, especialmente desde que los Argent iban a estar rondando la escuela (quien sabe si habría más cazadores) pero obviamente mis amigos me miraron de forma rara pues ellos sabían acerca de mi “rutina de entrenamiento”_

_Vigile a Allison durante los siguientes días  y al llegar el jueves tenía varias conclusiones (Scott invito a la fiesta a Allison como su pareja el miércoles)_

_Una de ellas es que definitivamente Allison no sabía nada acerca del negocio familiar y lo otro era la rareza misma de la situación, Allison había encajado perfectamente en el grupo casi como si perteneciera ahí desde el principio incluso Cora había aceptado a Allison bastante rápido… Incluso si me sentí sobreprotector con todos mis amigos, había un sentimiento especial de protección en cuanto a Érica y Boyd, pero por muy raro que parezca era mucho más fuerte en Allison y eso me era alarmante_

_El problema iba hacer  en la noche, era cuando había decidido ir a visitar al señor Argent y el “problema” en realidad era el “uniforme” porque Lydia y mi abuela me odian decidieron que el warlock necesita un uniforme que lo hiciera verse genial (y para nada como **yo** )_

_El uniforme constaba de unas botas rojas con el dibujo del brazalete a cada lado (se veía como si hubiera sido quemado/carbonizado  en el, pero no era así) un pantalón ajustado de cuero (porque Lydia me odia) aun seguía teniendo mi sudadera roja con capucha, porque aparentemente esa era mi “marca”, claro que encima de ella estaba un chaqueta de cuero sin mangas que se detenía después de pasar mis caderas, la chaqueta tenía un cuello estilo uniforme antiguo con grandes botones dorados, pero claro que no estaba abotonada Lydia dijo que esa chaqueta no fue hecha  para estar abotonada sino para lucirse, las mangas de la sudadera estaban levemente subidas para que se pudiera apreciar el brazalete dorado el mi mano derecha y en la izquierda un guante negro que dejaba ver mis dedos y obviamente una máscara de zorro (idéntica a la anterior, en conclusión horrenda)_

_En este preciso momento estoy en la cocina del señor Argent, tomando chocolate caliente a las 3 de la mañana, pues tuve que esperar a que Allison se durmiera y no voy a negarlo la verdad es que me había vuelto algo adicto a la azúcar en los últimos años_

_Cuando escuche el sonido de recarga de un arma tras mío, sabía que el señor Argent había venido a la pequeña reunión, cuando voltee y me vio, bajo el arma porque_

Todos saben que es inútil pelear contra el warlock

_Pero claro no me extraña que su mirada estuviera tan tensa, durante los últimos años no gane exactamente una “buena reputación”, para empezar creen que mate al anterior warlock (y eso ya es decir mucho), pero también creen que extermine  yo solo con una manada entera de hombre lobos y que mate a un montón de gente porque “me dio la gana”, la verdad es que había estado ayudando a personas y debes en cuando Marcus me llamaba para pedirme ayuda  acerca de algo malo que sucedía en algún lugar  y solo porque las personas eran estúpidas por hacer un hechizo que obviamente los mataría y porque Marcus y yo nos deshicimos de los malos antes de que alguien apareciera_

_Cuando alguien aparecía era solo yo con alguien muerto al lado y como entraba en pánico ante la situación  no podía decir que no lo hice, así que obviamente era a mí a quien culpaban por todo (incluso si salve el mundo algunas veces) **ellos me culparon por todo**   _

_Así que era obvio que tenía que aclarar porque estaba aquí antes de que el señor Argent entrara en pánico- lo único que quiero saber es porque estás aquí-_

No era momento de jugar todos conocían la actitud del warlock “fría y calculadora” –tengo permiso de los Hales para permanecer en su territorio por  tiempo indefinido-

_Bueno eso era un alivio –lo que te pregunte es ¿porque estás aquí?-_

-me retire del negocio,  quería un lugar en donde todo estuviera controlado para estar con mi hija-

_-¿Allison?- rayos hice que se molestara_

-¡Allison no tiene nada que ver en esto!, ni siquiera sabe acerca de los cazadores-¡¡ _lo_ _sabia_!! _Lydia y Scott estarán felices de saberlo_

_-lo sé, los estuve vigilando-_

No es tiempo de perder la calma Chris, recuerda que el warlock actúa como un arma  de doble filo -¿es todo lo que quieres?-

_Allison no hablo acerca de su mama…-¿su esposa?-_

-nos divorciamos, teníamos diferentes opiniones acerca… de la caza- _no esperaba eso…_

_-¿diferentes opiniones?-_

-yo sigo el código- _me alegra mucho oír eso, sin contar que si no fuera por ti tal vez estaría muerto_

_-mi aquelarre y yo también seguimos  un código ¿quieres saber cuál es?- rayos eso no sonó fresco, sonó escalofriante, no, es peor eso sonó como Peter_

No sabía si estaba diciendo la verdad o solo bromeando así que lo mire durante unos segundo antes de responder-¿Cuál es?-

 **_-“protegemos a los que no pueden protegerse”-_ ** _no sabía de dónde saque eso, pero fue hace unos años que alguien me pregunto “¿Por qué leyes te riges?” y eso había sido lo primero que se me vino a la mente, se sentía casi como si fuera algún tipo de homenaje a alguien, y aunque no sabía a quien desde ese mismo instante se volvió mi **código**_

_-claro que yo no puedo decirlo de forma cool como ustedes-_

-de hecho es bastante bueno pero ¿tus acciones no son algo rudas si intentas proteger a alguien?- _¡yo no fui! ¡¡¡Ellos se murieron solitos!!!... Bueno eso no suena creíble ni en mi cabeza_

_-a veces es necesario ¿pero supongo que lo dices porque todo el mundo me busca para matarme? Se sincero Chris -_

Maldición…-ellos, los emisarios solo piensan que como tu poder es  “a otro nivel” deberías dejar que las cosas fluyan como debe y no intervenir que si lo sigues haciendo podrías crear grandes problemas con el equilibrio de este universo y causar grande catástrofes-

_Y eso ya lo sabía, después de que todos me llamaban warlock investigue todo lo que pude sobre él y Chris tiene razón la única forma de que un warlock utilice su poder es si es **muy** necesario o para ser más específicos si el mundo depende de eso, de lo contrario estaría alterando el flujo normal de las cosas y eso solo causa cosas **malas** comoplagas y erupciones volcánicas._

_¡¡Pero yo no era un warlock!!  Y no hice nada, la mayor parte del tiempo lo único que asía era supervisar lo que Marcus hacia e investigar  todo lo que podía sobre la situación (me volví muy bueno, tal vez me convierta en un detective privado cuando salga de secundaria) o por accidente herir a alguien_

-tal vez deberías hablar con ellos, llegar a un acuerdo-

_-no quiero, de todas formas te debo una así que si alguna vez por casualidad me encuentro con Allison y está en problemas voy a ayudarla, considéralo una promesa y también el hecho de que nunca volverá a aparecer ante ti al menos que sea estrictamente necesario-_

-¿una promesa?-todo el mundo sabía que las promesas para un warlock eran sagradas

_-lo prometo, espero que disfrute su retiro, señor Argent-_

**Viernes | fiesta de Lydia**

_Todo el mundo estaba ahí  y yo solo quería irme a dormir (porque ¿tienen alguna idea de lo difícil que es entrar y Salir de unos pantalones de cuero? Sin contar que tuve clases todo el día, estaba cansado ¿ok?) La única razón por la cual estaba en esa fiesta era porque tenía que ayudar a los chicos a decorar, cuando terminamos y me fui a mi casa a cambiar Lydia me amenazo si no volvía ella personalmente me mataría_

_Así que estaba hay en una ridícula banca casi durmiéndome mientras todos los demás bailaban, enserio incluso si Scott y Jackson eran los únicos con pareja, Érica y Boyd estaban bailando juntos y lo mismo sucedía con Isaac y Cora, en cuanto a Danny, el podía conseguir a un chico con solo chasquear los dedos (a veces sospechaba que Danny pudiera ser una especie de mago o incubo)_

_Yo estaba tranquilamente sentado (durmiéndome) en mi banca mientras usaba  un jarrón  como almohada que se encontraba al lado mío  en una pequeña mesa cuando alguien de la nada me hablo_

-¿te importa si te uso como escusa y me siento aquí el resto de la noche?- _tenía demasiada flojera como para ver al tipo a los ojos (o voltear la cabeza)_

_-solo si no te importa que te babeen-_

-en realidad pienso que cualquier cosa es mejor que tener a alguien detrás de ti que quiere quitarte la ropa y lanzarte a la piscina-

_-debiste haber conocido a Miriam –_

-¿Miriam?-

_-ella esta cachonda y es muy lasciva mmm cabello corto café y lentes de contacto de diferentes colores –_

-pues aparentemente conocía a Miriam-

_Yo no dije nada después (o tal vez lo hice ya que hablo dormido, pero si lo hice nunca me entere) cuando desperté la música era más animada, las chicas estaban bailando entre ellas y  yo estaba recostado en gran parte del chico a mi lado, con mi cabeza en su hombro_

_-tienes suerte de que no te babeara-seguía medio dormido_

-la verdad, otras de las razones por la que quise sentarme aquí es porque pensé que estabas muy borracho o incluso drogado-

_-¿pensabas aprovecharte de mí? Porque lo único que estoy es muy cansado-_

-¿qué? ¡No! Pensé en evitar que hicieras algo estúpido como todos los adolecentes-

_-¡mi héroe! –el simplemente bufo ante mi comentario y yo tal vez debería sacar mi cabeza de su hombro ¡pero el sujeto olía tan **bien**!, el sujeto solamente puso una mano en mi espalda y empezó con su pulgar a hacer pequeños círculos en la parte posterior de mi cuello_

-¿estás seguro de que estas bien?-

_-si solo muy cansado-¿Por qué hablaba de forma tan suave?_

-¿viniste con alguien? tal vez deberías ir a casa-

_-Lydia me matara si me voy- ¿es normal que alguien pueda hablar así teniendo una voz tan profunda?_

-te dormiste es su fiesta-

_-el castigo será menor al que me dará si me voy- oí una pequeña risita proveniente del sujeto a mi lado –si lo dices por mi expresión, la verdad mi cara la tiene todo el tiempo y nunca se cambia  -_

_El pareció dudar durante unos minutos_ -¿eres  Stiles?- _y  wow_

_-¿tengo tanta reputación?-_

_Y de nuevo una risita (en realidad era  bastante agradable)_ -de hecho Cora y el tío Peter me hablaron mucho de ti-

_-¿Cora, tío Peter?-_

-uh si soy el hermano mayor de Cora, en realidad hemos hablado un par de veces por correo… soy Derek, Derek Hale  - _De forma casi instantánea subí mi cabeza para encontrarme con unos ojos que no había visto en más de 4 años_

_(Seguían siendo impresionantes y difusos)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creo que el capitulo es algo corto, pero es porque estoy ocupada xD  
> y quería darles algo bonito antes de que todo se ponga feo :D...
> 
> si hace falta algo díganme (como etiquetas)  
> hasta pronto y espero les guste


	9. Elige bien tus batallas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas cosas malas pasan, algunas cosas muy incomodas pasan y correr a veces no es bueno

 

_Fue_ … **_incomodo_ _en_ _toda_ _regla_**

_Recuerda eso de que tratar me mentirle a Derek ¿se sentí como un puñetazo?, bien tal vez no lo dije con esas palabras pero se sentía horrendo y aun que no estaba mintiendo a Derek de cierta forma se sentía como si lo estuviera engañando (lo que era peor)… pero no podía simplemente llegar y decir “hola Derek cuanto tiempo sin verte, te ves genial por cierto soy el warlock” NO, simplemente no_

_Así que desde que Derek llego lo estuve evitando a toda costa, claro que no era como si alguien se hubiera dando cuenta de eso, ni siquiera Derek, lo cual era genial porque al igual que Allison Derek encajo perfectamente en mi grupo de ( ~~desadaptados~~ ) amigos y se podría pensar que era raro que un adulto recién salido de la universidad pasara tiempo con adolescentes, pues **no** y eso era debido a Peter (el sujeto solito trastorno la forma de pensar de todo el pueblo)    _

_Cada vez que salíamos hacia hasta lo imposible por no quedarme solo con Derek, incluso si cuando estábamos todos juntos, la mayor parte del tiempo Derek y yo estábamos en nuestra propia conversación acerca de los libros que hemos leído (no era muy bueno evitando a Derek especialmente cuando por fin podía tener una conversación madura, aun que nuestras conversaciones no eran muy “maduras” que se digan)_

_Los primeros meses estuvo bien… no estuvo genial pero estuvo bien. Hasta que un sujeto pensó que comer carne humana (de muertos)  era una buena idea, porque entonces apareció Gerard Argent y todo se fue a la mierda_

_El problema del sujeto que comía carne podrida… de personas, personas muertas… es que bien podría ser un hombre lobo psicópata (debido a las marcas de garra en los cadáveres) o un necrófago  y si tengo que elegir espero que sea un hombre lobo porque los necrófagos son feos, babean mucho y son  espeluznantes, sin contar que huelen horrendo_

_Lamentablemente yo había decidido correr por el bosque el mismo día que el (ahora de forma confirmada) hombre lobo omega psicópata se había cansado de la carne de cadáveres y decido ampliar su menú  incluyendo ahora carne fresca de adolescente sudoroso_

_Mi “uniforme” siempre  estaba en mi “almacén transdimensional” como lo llama Lydia, pero el ataque fue muy rápido y no podía detenerme a pensar en… ¡cualquier cosa! El punto es que estaba muy ocupado luchando por mi vida, debía admitir que el sujeto era rudo no había tenido una batalla así en mucho tiempo… y lo único que pude sacar del almacén con un chasquido fueron toneladas de ceniza de montaña_     

_Obviamente el omega loco huyo después de que lo ataque con ceniza de montaña porque si algo había aprendido es que los emisarios estaban cortos de imaginación ¿Por qué usar la ceniza de montaña solo  como escudo si también se puede atacar con ella?_

_Lo lamentable de la situación no era que me haya atacado sino que me ataco siendo “Stiles” si lo hubiera hecho mientras llevaba la máscara, al menos mis compañeros hombres lobos no serian capaz de olor en mi “carne podrida”_

_¿Cómo se supone que responda si preguntan? ¿Esta aburrido y decidí dar un paseo por la morgue?... bueno tal vez lo crean… es decir ni siquiera saben cuando miento… excepto Derek… Derek sería un gran problema…_

_Por_ _suerte_ _Derek_ _no_ _asiste_ _a la_ _secundaria_ …

-¡esto es propiedad privada!-

_¿Se acuerdan cuando  decía que tenía mala suerte?... pues aun la tengo…_

-¡hey!... ¿Stiles?- _donde sea que valla puedo reconocer la voz de Derek (a mi espalda) en el momento en que voltee el rostro de Derek tenía una pequeña sonrisa (Derek no sonríe mucho pero siempre daba una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía al saludar) una que desapareció en el momento en que se acerco a mí, tal vez Derek fue capaz de oler mi sangre o se preguntaba que hacía en medio del bosque sin camisa (el omega psicópata destrozo mi camisa) y dejo marcas de garras en mis muslos (eso **duele** )_

_Derek estaba molesto, se acerco y puso sus manos alrededor mío pero sin tocarme, era como si no supiera si debía hacerlo o no, o si tenía el permiso de hacerlo (era ~~adorable~~ )_

_-estoy bien-_

-no, no lo estas- _¿eh?_ -estas sangrando por todas partes ¡Stiles!- _¿ **EH**?_

_El me miro directamente  a los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño (¿era necesario eso?) después puso ~~por fin~~ sus manos en mis hombros –_vamos te llevare a casa, el primo Thomas es medico revisara tus heridas _-no sé porque pero cada vez que alguien hablaba de los Hales **dolía.** Jale  el brazo de Derek para negarme, nunca había querido ir a la casa de Cora y hoy no será la excepción, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…_

**_¡FLECHAS VOLANDO POR TODAS PUTAS PARTES!_ ** __

_Antes de que siquiera pudiera chasquear los dedos y desaparecer la flechas Derek ya me había jalado detrás de un árbol y cuando la voz de un hombre (muy molesto) se escucho a través de todo el caos “-¡ALTO!-” nada se escucho después_

-así que después de todo, los ataques fueron culpa de los Hales- _eso fue un sujeto espelúznate que acaba de salir de la oscuridad (¿Cómo había tanta oscuridad si era de día?... el sujeto realmente debe ser malo…)_

-¡eso no lo sabemos!- _y eso  es mi Argent favorito, bueno no mi Argent favorito es Allison pero Chris ahora está en segundo lugar (sorry Alex)_

-¡Oh cielo santo! Abre los ojos Chris ¡lo atrapamos en el acto! - _¿acto?... no entiendo que es lo que esta pasando… Lydia dijo que en esta situaciones trazara un escena…a ver estaba en el bosque… sin camisa y obviamente atacado por un hombre lobo… porque las heridas son de hombres lobo y un cazador podría ver eso… y entonces esta Derek… pero él no ha hecho nada solo me llevaba… y yo me negué… lo que se vería como una pelea… oh_

_Pss ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que Derek haría algo así?_

-creo que si hubiera intentado comerse  al chico ¡no lo hubiera protegido de las flechas!- _lo ven, Chris es muy racional y por eso merece estar en el puesto número dos del listado “los Argent que me agradan”… solo hay tres personas…_

-¡sin contar que sus ropas están limpias! El chico esta empapado de sangre y obviamente sostuvo una pelea y si hubieran peleado entre ellos al menos su ropa tan bien estaría llena de sangre- _¿de dónde mierda salió Alexander?_

_Bien mi abuela dice que en momentos como esto es mejor centrarse en el entorno por si es necesario huir o pelear…_

_Junto a Chris y Alexander habían 5 tipos más uno de ellos (si no mal recuerdo) era Gerard, el que tenia la mano en su arma listo para dispárale a Derek, porque mientras ellos discutían Derek estaba parado frente mío, sus garras a la vista y sobre todo muy concentrado en la discusión que los Argent estaban teniendo, en cuanto a los demás ellos solo parecías divididos entre Alexander, Chris y Gerard… eso solo acabaría mal…_

_Era algo que Marcus me dijo una vez “si  los lideres están divididos, habrá caos entre los seguidores por lo que caos es la único que puedes esperar” y en el momento en que Gerard apunto con su arma a Derek_

-¡ **alto**! Conozco a Derek el no haría algo así -

-¡esto podría romper el tratado!-

-¡Stiles!- _como eso fue lo primero que dijo Derek desde que los cazadores aparecieron todos voltearon, voltearon para verme en frente de Derek, quería extender mis brazos como señal de protección (pero obviamente no pude) y como quería proteger a Derek no podía hacer mucho para demostrarlo… debía a ver una manera de decir que Derek no causo mis daños y que quedara claro para todos así no habría “disparos accidentales”_

-puedo quedarme con ustedes si es lo que quieren pero Stiles tiene que ir a que curen sus heridas- _y los cazadores intercambiaron miradas… bueno hasta que Alexander rio_

-jajaja claro… ¡se nota que es un desquiciado y cruel hombre lobo!- _bien tal vez Alexander y Chris podían estar empatados en el segundo lugar ¡joder! La expresión de incredulidad en Derek y Chris era tan ¡divertida! Gerard solo parecía molesto_

_Yo sabía muy en el fondo que el comportamiento de Alexander era completamente  culpa de Marcus y mía propia… pero sobre todo de Marcus ya que ambos estuvieron en New York durante 3 años_

-no hemos sido presentado soy Alexander Argent y si no te molesta acompañarme puedo curar las heridas de tu amigo  ¿Stiles?- _Chris de forma extraña frunció el ceño, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo…_

-¿Stiles Stilinski?- _mierdamierdamierda ¡obviamente Chris se daría de cuenta!_

-¿lo conoces hijo?- _y escalofríos… ¿sería cruel de mi parte decir que lo metan en un recinto para ancianos?_

-es amigo de Allison y el hijo del **sheriff** \- _sus caras son tan divertidas… ¡oh mierda! ¡¡Allison!! ¿Es muy tarde para decir que se supone que estaba corriendo en grupo con mis amigos? Que ahora están en el bosque,  junto con un omega psicópata hambriento de carne humana fresca_

_¡Plan! Necesito un ¡PLAN!_

_-¿uh? Señor Argent… - y obviamente ahora todos me estaban viendo-tal vez no sea mi problema… pero… el animal que me ataco sigue en el bosque… y yo estoy aquí porque estaba corriendo junto a mis **amigos** – señale las armas -¿ustedes lo están cazando cierto?... a lo que está atacando a las personas… ¿mi papa les pidió ayuda?- antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Chris ya había tomado una decisión _

-¡sepárense! Busquen a los chicos que están en el bosque- _todos_ _inmediatamente_ _cumplieron la orden –_ y tu _\- dijo señalando a Derek, pero antes de que pudiera hacer la pregunta obvia, Derek contesto primero_

-¡voy a ayudarlos! Después de todo también son mis amigos- _Chris asintió y segundos después ambos se estaban alejando adentrando cada vez más en el bosque y sin darme cuenta de cómo paso yo ya estaba sentado en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de Alexander mientras el curaba mis heridas, cabe destacar que no se cómo demonios se dieron cuenta de eso (creo que tiene que ver con Derek)_

_Apenas oí una leve conversación de Alexander avisándole a los Hales de que un omega estaba en su propiedad y que tenían una posible situación de emergencia grado 3 (yo sabía que significaba “hay humanos involucrados”) y claro fue en ese momento en el que sentí un cosquilleo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, alguien estaba en problemas o para ser más específicos “Allison”_

_Me baje de la camioneta y estaba listo para correr al bosque cuando Alex me detuvo_

-hey tranquilo amigo… sé que esto debe ser raro pero no vamos hacerte daño-

_-Alex ¡no entiendes!... Allison está en problemas-_

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- _no tenía tiempo para  estupideces ¡Allison estaba en problemas! justo en ese momento un grito femenino inundo el ambiente_ – ¡mierda!-

_-no pude haberlo dicho mejor, ahora trae tu rifle y sígueme-corrí, **corrí** como no lo había hecho en años, entonces me detuve  y sentí la sangre abandonar todo mi cuerpo de forma masiva pues frente mío estaba Chris apuntando su arma al omega mientras este tenía a Allison por el cuello tirada en el piso, Derek se encontraba no muy lejos también en el piso con marcas de garra en su pecho y espalda, mientras salía algo negro de sus heridas lo que confirmaba mi sospecha sobre que el omega tenía algo fuera de lo común pero eso no era el punto el punto es que entre los gritos yo me quede parado como un idiota sin saber qué hacer, por primera vez en años… ¡no sabía qué hacer! sentía mi garganta cerrarse, mis ojos lloroso y  me susurre - ¡no es tiempo para llorar Stiles!-_

_¡No podía dejar que Allison muera! ¡ **No esta vez**!  _

_-Allison ¿puedes oírme?- la cara de Allison estaba roja y las lágrimas no paraban de correr mientras que el omega enzima suyo estaba pendiente de los cazadores y Derek_

_-Allison parpadea si puedes oírme- ella lo hizo –cuando cuente hasta tres vas a cerrar los ojos ¿de acuerdo?- asintió lo mejor que pudo_

**_-1-_ **

_Mire a Derek y a Chris que me miraban confundidos_

_- **2** -_

_Mire a Alexander, el solo asintió levemente la cabeza, claramente era un “por favor hazlo”_

_- **3** -_

_Allison cerró los ojos_

_Hubo un chasquido junto con una luz_

_El omega desapareció…_

_Chris fue inmediatamente junto a Allison igual lo hizo Alexander, Derek solo me miro fijamente… y **dolía**   _

_Nunca había hecho desaparecer a una persona, no sabía si podía, siempre tuve miedo de intentarlo porque no sabía donde rayos estaba ese “almacén transdimensional” no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba ese omega ahora, aun que sabía que podía hacerlo aparecer en cualquier momento_

_Y por si aun no creían en mi mala suerte la alfa Hale junto con su emisario Alan Deaton, habían hecho presencia cuando contaba “2”, así que oficialmente puedo deshacerme de mi “identidad secreta”  p.d. los emisarios van a joderme la vida a partir de ahora con su “el destino es muy frágil” ¿Marcus no sabrá algún hechizo para borrar memoria?... pero no me gusta meterme en la cabeza de los demás…_

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- _¿es en serio Chris? ¿En serio?_

_-solo cumplo mi  promesa…-_

-¿tu… tu eres…? -

-el warlock, un poder así nunca seria dominado por un simple mago… Stiles ¿te importaría que hablemos?  Tu yo y la alfa Hale -

_*suspiro interno* Deaton es un idiota… solo quiero irme a dormir ¿Cuándo todo había empezado a dar vueltas de todas forma?_

-¡¡Stiles!!- _¿Derek?_

_-que sucede- susurre_

-¿estás bien?- _estaba en el suelo prácticamente sentado en el regazo de Derek, suspire al sentir la mano de Derek pasar por mi cabello y detenerse en mi cuello ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado? Justo en el momento en que Derek empezó hacer círculos en mi cuello escuche la voz de Allison_

-¿¡oh cielos Stiles estas bien!?- _pude captar la mirada perpleja en el rostro de Chris_

-¿tu estas bien, es decir después de todo esto…?-

-¿qué?... oh, bueno obviamente no, un tipo que olía horrendo acaba de atacarme en medio del bosque pero Stiles es mi amigo, el cual acaba de salvarme ¡y es obvio que no se siente bien! , aparte el grupo de Stiles tiene un lema-

-¿un lema?- _sonreí porque sabía de lo que estaba hablando Allison a su padre_

-no juzgues a las personas por lo **que** son sino por **quienes** son… ahora de hecho tiene más sentido…- _Chris simplemente sonrió a Allison con cariño, mientras Alex tenia una mirada que decía “crecen demasiado rápido”_

_Rayos ¡hacia frio! Todo a mí alrededor se movía en cámara lenta y sobre todo parecía como si los colores se estuvieran apagando uno por uno. Oí un leve -¿Qué es lo que tiene?- Pero mi cuerpo se sentí tan frio que tuve que aferrarme a Derek ocultando mi rostro en su cuello, sentí a Derek levemente tensarse ante mi acto pero solo duro unos segundos antes de que siguiera moviendo su mano en círculos a través de mi espalda_

_Lo último que sentí antes de desmayarme fue el cálido aliento de Derek contra mi frente_

**En algún otro lugar bastante familiar**

_El lugar donde desperté era familiar pero a causa de que mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas era muy difícil decir con certeza donde me encontraba…hasta que escuche los ladridos, entonces sabía perfectamente donde estaba…_

_Estaba en la camilla de exanimación del veterinario… este era el lugar donde Scott trabajaba por eso me resultaba tan ridículamente familiar, me levante con cuidado y me quede sentado en la camilla hasta que todo dejo de dar vueltas, entonces me levante y camine hasta la puerta en donde no paraban de escucharse murmullos_

_Cuando entre todo el mundo guardo silencio, había muchas personas, se encontraban Chris, Alexander, Allison (con unas pocas vendas), el alfa Hale, Derek, estaba Deaton y otros druidas, que si les soy sincero olvide sus nombres, pero por cada druida había un alfa y de ellos pude reconocer a Deucalion y a Ennis_

_Y obviamente todos me miraban esperando a que hiciera algo (pero en lo que a mi respecta pueden saltar de un puente, no me importa) solo mire a Allison (era muy cobarde como para mirar a Derek)_

_-¿estás bien?-  y ella me mostro sus hoyuelos_

_-_ si ¿tu? _\- cansado me sentía tan cansado…_

_-bien-  Allison se fue después de eso, aparentemente solo quería saber si estaba bien pero antes de irse me hizo prometer que le contaría todo después_

_Incluso si sabía que no debía preocuparme (mucho)  ver tantos alfas reunidos puso mis nervios al límite, no era una buena sensación…_

-¿supongo que sabes de qué va esta reunión?... señor warlock – _si yo sabía y era una estupidez ¡yo no era un warlock! Ni mucho menos mis acciones alteran el universo, sin contar que me eh ganado algunos enemigos si dejo de usar “magia” (que casi no he utilizado) ¡alguien va a matarme! O peor aun ¡a mis amigos!_

_-alfa Talía, si soy sincero en este momento solo quiero ir a casa –porque era bastante obvio que si alguien iba a ser el delegado de esta reunión era ella, después de todo no cualquier hombre lobo puede convertirse en un lobo de verdad_

-probablemente sea así, pero le aseguro de que no tardare mucho solo… solo quiero llegar a un trato con usted -

_-¿cual trato?-_

-tienes una reputación **Stiles…** supongo que no quieres que nadie se entere de quien eres – _NO ellos absolutamente ¡no están haciendo eso!_ –guardaremos tu secreto, pero a cambio debes dejar de usar tu magia para matar personas - _¿¿¿ellos estaban chantajeándome??? ¡Qué rayos! Mi cabeza se giro de forma casi automática a donde estaba Derek ¿el estaba de acuerdo con eso?_

_Derek tenía la cabeza baja, mirando levemente hacia afuera como si quisiera escapar de ahí (no lo culpo, habían demasiados alfas ahí) el no pareció darse de cuenta de que lo miraba hasta unos segundo después, entonces su mandíbula se tenso y sus manos se hicieron puños_

_-bien…-fue lo único que dije mientras alzaba mi mano para chasquear mis dedos, sentí todo el mundo a mi alrededor tensarse, pero no me importo yo solo miraba a Derek fijamente y cuando por fin chasquee los dedos el omega desquiciado apareció (en la misma posición en la cual desapareció)  salvo que ahora estaba rodeado por un círculo perfecto de ceniza de montaña_

_Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche la voz de Deaton –_ tienes que prometerlo _\- levemente regrese a mi posición anterior mirando a Derek_

_-lo prometo- fue lo último que dije antes de chasquear los dedos y aparecer en mi habitación, derrumbándome en mi cama, este día fue la primera vez que hice desaparecer a alguien y también fue el primer día en que me desaparecí a mí de la clínica veterinaria y  aparecí en mi habitación. Resultaba que si era un almacén dimensional, todas las cosas que desaparecí estaban hay… flotando a excepción de un pedazo de jardín que desaparecí porque estaba aburrido… ¿Qué pasa si desaparezco una casa?_

_Si pensaba que robar energía se sentía igual que ser golpeado por un auto, acabo de ser golpeado por un **enorme** camión y antes de caer inconsciente en mi cama solo pensé en una cosa  ¿debía sentirme traicionado o sentir que traicione a alguien…?_

_A la mañana siguiente sucedieron dos cosas, una fue a Allison quien estaba hay pidiéndome explicación de lo sucedido porque su papa no quería decírselo, yo se lo explique lo mejor que pude, hay hombres lobos buenos y malos, como hay cazadores buenos y malos  y todo porque hay personas buenas y malas_

-¿entonces eres un emisario?-

_-no-_

-uh, ¿un mago?-

_-no-_

-¿hechicero?-

_-no-_

-ok, tu ganas me rindo-

_-un warlock-_

-¿un warlock?-

_-es como un mago, pero mejor-_

-¿y eres de los buenos?-

_-¿qué crees?-_

_Ella sonrió_ –que eres de los buenos que fingen ser malos para no poner a los que quiere en peligro- _les dije ¿cuánto amaba a Allison? De forma platónica claro…_

_-entonces será mejor que guardes el secreto-_

_Lo siguiente que sucedió ese día fue Derek_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿acabas de entrar por la ventana?-no sabía porque pero eso me resultaba tan gracioso_

-no- _¡mentira!_ –los emisarios quedaron de acuerdo… hasta que descubran lo que está causando las cosas extrañas en Beacon Hills tengo que vigilarte… -

_¿Qué? NO… bueno al menos parecía tan incomodo con la situación como yo -¿Qué cosas extrañas?-_

-no se supone que te diga…-

_-pues es lamentable, porque resulta que vivo en Beacon Hills ¿Qué situaciones? –_

_El dudo un buen rato mirándome fijamente a los ojos una señal de “no voy a decírtelo”, mientras que yo mantuve su mirada con un  “dime”  y justo como la primera vez que nos vimos, el cedió_

-como el omega, el doctor Deaton  cree que alguien los está alterando con magia, los hacen más potentes, con una increíble fuerza pero sin ningún control –

_-¿así que vas a seguirme a todos lados hasta que descubran quien los hace?-_

-no, Cora se encargara en la escuela aun que ella no sabe porque debe vigilarte, el tío Peter cuando salgan y yo más que todo de noche…en… bueno aquí…- _¿en mi habitación? Es que ¿no saben que tengo 16? ¡Necesito privacidad! ¡Especialmente de noche!_

_-entonces vas a estar aquí todo el tiempo… -_

-si…- _bueno al menos parecía avergonzado_

_-especialmente de noche…- y ¡eso es trampa! ¿Cómo se supone que me moleste con él cuando se ve tan adorable, con las puntas de sus orejas rojas?... ¿el sabe lo que estaba pensado…?_

-si… uh ¡prometo que no vas a saber que estoy aquí!- _y ahora era yo el que tenía la cara roja de vergüenza  porque Derek seguiría hay cuando yo... ¡NO, no ir hay!… pero no era como si Derek lo supiera… su cara se puso completamente roja…_

_Mierda, esto va hacer muy difícil… e incomodo… sobre todo incomodo_

_Muy, muy pero muy **incomodo**_

_¿Por qué no solo matarme?_

_Eso sería más fácil_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaaaaaaaaaa  
> espero les guste!!  
> lamento si esta algo corto pero sigo ocupada :p


	10. No aceptes dulces de extraños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosas malas siguen pasando, también cosas buenas pasan y algunas graciosas pero al final las malas ganaron

 

  _Al final encontrar a la persona que estuvo alterando a los omegas (en general, porque estaba alterando a cualquier tipo de omega) no fue sencillo, oh espera ¡no es sencillo! Porque había pasado un ¡ **año**! Y aun no descubren quien fue_

_Por si fuera poco ¡no quieren pedirme ayuda! Lo poquito que se es a causa de Derek y ¡Peter! Joder ¡todo el mundo sabe que Peter no es una fuente confiable! ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hija!_

_Tal vez sea mejor que empiece por el principio…_

_Cosas obvias que sucedieron ¡los cumpleaños! Ahora tengo 17  y Derek sigue “vigilándome” al principio pensé en dejarlo dormir en el techo como castigo, pero Derek no duerme de noche (y me sentía algo culpable) resulta que Derek la mayor parte del tiempo trabaja de noche (¡no sean mal pensados!) aparentemente Derek trabaja para una especie de museo/universidad que le  piden traducir cosas y Derek como es Derek piensa que de noche no hay tantas distracciones como de día, por lo que mientras yo duermo el normalmente usa mi  escritorio y se pone a trabajar (la mayoría de sus cosas para trabajar están dispersas por toda mi biblioteca…)_

_La parte más difícil de todo esto  fue tratarle de explicar a Scott porque cada vez que venía a visitarme  Derek estaba ahí  y aunque  se lo explique lo mejor que pude, Scott me seguía mandando esas miradas de “sé que no me has dicho todo”  lo cual era estúpido porque literalmente se lo dije todo… con el tiempo (incluso si era obvio que a Scott no le agradaba mucho Derek por  “robar nuestro tiempo bro”) fue más sencillo estar los cuatro, porque Isaac creía que Derek era cool_

_Eran raras las veces de día que estaba solo con Derek… pero cuando sucedía era… se sentía de cierta forma “bien”_

_Conocimos a más personas  o bueno los demás lo hicieron yo ya los conocía y eso fue Ethan y Aiden, yo estaba completamente seguro que ellos no necesitan ir a la escuela pero cuando descubrieron que yo estaba aquí decidieron venir, eso sin contar el hecho de que los “omegas psicópatas artificialmente creados” (como yo los llamo) habían aumentado su número por lo que necesitaban más ayuda para contenerlos y al mismo tiempo para que nadie se diera cuenta  de lo que sucedía (lo menos que querían en una situación como esta era a la policía involucrada)_

_Ellos encajaron bien, Ethan y Danny conectaron casi de inmediato, mientras que  para mí era muy divertido ver discutir a Jackson  y a Aiden_

_Otra persona que conocía (bueno a su mama) era a Kira Yukimura, sabía que era un kitsune (aun que no sabía, si ella lo sabia)  fue alguien que me presento Marcus en new york y el hecho de que ella estaba en Beacon Hills en lo que a mí respecta era una mala señal,  no mal interpreten Kira era adorable… y escalofriante pero lo importante aquí era que si su madre estaba aquí era porque algo malo había sucedido o sucederá, por lo que debía lo más pronto posible  hablar con Deaton para saber qué demonios estaba pasando_

_Y ni se atrevan a preguntarme lo que pasa entre Scott, Allison, Isaac y Kira porque ¡ **NO LO SE**! Hay algo mal con ellos y yo no quiero saber, pero supongo que era algo normal en la adolescencia Allison y Scott estaban saliendo, después Scott y Kira, Allison e Isaac, entonces Isaac estaba saliendo con Cora, de nuevo Scott y Allison estaban saliendo  y algo raro paso entre Malia y Kira,  creo que Cora una vez hizo un trió con Boyd y Érica ¡pero yo no quiero saber!  Y una vez Aiden con  Malia se estaban cortejando de una forma muy salvaje  y entonces Aiden y Lydia ¡no se qué coño pasa! Y es horrendo porque siento que esos idiotas son como mis hijos ¡y no puedo ponerme del lado de nadie! Así que lo único que agradezco es que aun seguimos siendo todos amigos _

_¡Y al final no, no sé quién demonios está saliendo con quien, de solo pensarlo me duele la cabeza!_

_Érica ahora era una ¿chica lobo? Oh y Malia es la hija perdida de Peter (ella es algo rara…) a veces pienso que Peter simplemente la robo de un hospital o algo así, también es un coyote…_

_El punto es que muchas cosas de adolescentes normales  sucedieron durante el último año y el transcurso de este año, cosas normales de adolescentes que obviamente yo no hice ¡porque no se cómo ser un puto adolescente normal!_

_Y ni hablar de que mi abuela con solo ver a Derek dijo  y cito –“oh Stella  te la has arreglado para atrapar a un hombre bastante salvaje”- y luego guiño un ojo ¿Quién hace eso? ¿A su propia sangre?_

_Por lo tanto iremos a las cosas que si se y a las que estoy acostumbrado, como gente tratando de matarme algo que por cierto sucedió apenas esta mañana_

-¡Stiles!-

_-déjame en paz…-_

-¡vas a llegar tarde!-

_-cinco minutos…-_

-¡Stiles!- _¿eso fue un gruñido?_

_-¿acabas de gruñirme?-_

-no…- _rayos siempre es divertido ver a Derek avergonzado (no sucede mucho, pero cuando pasa es muy divertido)_ –si no te levantas vas a llegar tarde a la escuela-

_-bien…- resignación ¿y si le decía a Derek que ya me gradué de la universidad? Aguarda…-¿y mi papa?-_

-está cumpliendo doble turno… ¿lo olvidaste? –

_-cierto-  ver a Derek era lo primero que hacia cuando me levantaba, la mayor parte del tiempo porque me quedaba dormido (ya que el  trabajo de Derek siempre es impresionante y cuando no lo ayudo me quedo mirando su ~~trabajo~~ ) y Derek siempre me despertaba, era escalofriante pensar que me había acostumbrado a que Derek siempre estuviera en mi habitación y el hecho de que fuera increíblemente fácil dormir con él en la habitación   _

_Habían dos cosas que pensaba en el momento de levantarme y una de ellas era Derek, porque mi cerebro (que me odia) siempre se percata de los mínimos detalles de Derek, desde la forma en la que su cabello siempre esta desordenado (porque Derek tiene una manía de que cuando piensa pasa sus manos por su cabello) o  hasta  el hecho de que cuando me valla Derek usara mi cama para dormir, siempre sucedía eso ya que como usaba la noche para trabajar en el día estaba cansado, Derek siempre dormía en mi cama …( incluso conmigo adentro… desde  un raro fin de semana que incluye wolfsbane y ardillas voladoras rabiosas/ asesinas ) _

_La otra cosa era más común, simplemente un “No quiero ir a la secundaria, la gente hay esta mal de la cabeza…”_

-¿quieres que te haga algo de desayuno?- _¿les dije que amaba a Derek?_

_-eso sería grandioso – cada vez que papa (quien no sabe que Derek duerme/trabaja en mi habitación) cumple doble turno Derek y yo nos turnamos para hacer el desayuna… se había vuelto una especie de rutina y hoy era mi turno, ¡¡pero aparentemente voy a llegar tarde!!_

_El segundo trabajo de Derek termina en el momento en el que me dejaba en la escuela y entonces yo me iba con Cora (eso no sucedió hoy)_

_Ni siquiera íbamos por la mitad del camino cuando algo se lanzo contra el camaro que Laura le regalo a Derek  (porque si iba a ser escoltado de forma humillante al menos lo seria con estilo) casi chocamos… gracias por los reflejos hombre lobo…_

-¿Stiles, te encuentras bien?- _estaba algo aturdido por las vueltas que Derek tuvo que dar para no chocar…_

_-si ¿Qué fue eso?- y Derek frunció el ceño mientras me ayudaba a salir del camaro  y señalo unas cuantas heridas  en mi cara, mi brazo y una especial que no paraba de sangrar en mi cabeza_

-¿Por qué siempre dices que estas bien? Cuando es obvio que no- _¡porque eres el único que puede notarlo!, era algo a lo que no me acostumbraba todavía el hecho de que Derek pudiera ver cuando estaba herido y sobretodo porque era una reacción en cadena si Derek se daba cuenta también lo hacían las demás personas_

_*sonidos*_

_-¿eso es importante cuando estamos siendo acechados?- porque efectivamente lo que se embistió contra el dulce auto (ahora) de Derek, nos estaba vigilando de una forma que conocía bastante bien, era como  si fuéramos sus presas_

_Derek inmediatamente saco sus garras y colmillos, haciéndole conocer  que el también era un depredador, solo hicieron faltas segundos para que otro hombre lobo saliera de las sombras mostrando también su arsenal sobrenatural, solo que sus ojos brillaban con un color purpura muy raro y todas las venas de su cuerpo estaban marcadas con un color negro, similar a como se ve cuando un hombre lobo te quita el dolor_

_Indudablemente empezaron a pelear entre ellos, habían veces en las que el venia directo hacia a mí, pero Derek lo derribaba miraba fijamente mis mano (que estaba a punto de chasquear mis dedos y hacerlo desaparecer)  y decía_

-yo me encargo ¡no lo hagas!-  _y como hacer desaparecer a las personas garantizaba un desmayo de forma gustosa no lo hice, pero aun así hice aparecer algo de wolfsbane (aun que no hizo efecto)_

 _La pelea fue brutal en toda regla, había demasiadas  garras, demasiados cortes, más de 14 huesos rotos, incluso  Derek Salió volando una buena cantidad de veces y aunque Derek estaba ahí para que no usara magia eso no significaba que no podía ayudarle a pelear, eso fue para lo que mi abuela me entreno “proteger a tus amigos”_   

_El omega psicópata creado artificialmente casi nos pateo el trasero por completo, era bastante obvio que se estaban haciendo cada vez más fuerte y menos humanos, no importaba cuantas veces Derek lo derribara o cuanta veces lo golpeáramos, el seguía levantándose una y otra vez, una y otra vez, Derek llego al extremo de que tuvo que rajarle la garganta porque de lo contrario se levantaría otra vez y  casi nos habíamos quedado sin fuerza…_

_El se levanto otra vez…_

_Fue escalofriante y yo obviamente tenía que cambiarles el nombre a “omegas psicópatas zombis  creados artificialmente”    o “O.P.Z.C.A”  abreviado_

_Por suerte para nosotros en ese mismo instante apareció la caballería que constaba del alfa Hale, Deaton, Laura, (el primo) Thomas, Peter  y Cora que obviamente fue quien  reporto mi desaparición_

_Mis oídos ya estaban haciendo ese ruidito raro señal de que no estaba bien,  lo único  que oí aparte del ruidito  fue la voz de Talía diciendo_ –nosotros nos aremos cargo, lleva a Stiles a su casa- _también era lo único que quería oír_

 _En el momento en que llegue caí rendido en mi cama, sentí las manos de Derek moverme levemente mientras susurraba mi nombre_ -Stiles necesito curar tus heridas ¡levántate!- _claro que también me gruño porque era Derek_

Stiles estaba herido, tenía unos  pequeños rasguños a causa del leve choque con el camaro pero también tenía unas cuantas contusiones por culpa del omega, con cuidado senté a Stiles al borde de la cama, al mismo  tiempo me senté en el piso entre sus piernas  y empecé a desinfectar sus heridas con mucho, mucho  cuidado, hasta que aun medio dormido Stiles dijo algo que sonó como _–eso es estúpido-_ no comprendí a lo que se refería hasta que el agarro un diferente botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba debajo de la cama , cuando lo abrió me di de cuenta que era un botiquín especial para hombres lobos

El atendió con cuidado las heridas de mi rostro, al terminar puso sus manos en mis caderas y empezó a jalar mi camisa para arriba en el momento en el que no tenía mi camisa (o lo que quedaba de ella) Stiles se hizo cargo también de las heridas de mi pecho y espalda, con el tiempo volvimos a la posición original en la que estábamos y

  _Puse mis manos alrededor del cuello de Derek yo estaba ridículamente cansado y me imagine que Derek también lo estaría (es decir estuvo trabajando toda la noche), con todas nuestras heridas ya vendadas y atendidas, Derek necesitaba descansar si quería que sus heridas se curaran más rápido así que lo atraje asía a mí con cuidado de no lastimarlo mientras que yo estaba  echándome hacia atrás en mi cama… era una invitación a dormir_

_Y aunque al principio sentí todo el cuerpo de Derek tensarse, con el tiempo él se  relajo y sentí el aliento cálido de Derek en mi cuello, el me arrastro levemente hacia  arriba de la cama  y se acostó a mi lado aun con su cabeza oculta en mi cuello…_

_Poco a poco el sueño me corrompió_

-¿Stiles?-

_-¿Derek?-_

-yo no estoy preguntando, solo te lo estoy diciendo-

_-¿hmn?-_

-voy a marcarte ahora-

_-¿marcarme?-_

-como mío-

_Fue un sueño muy…  ¿uh?  Raro… ¿caliente? Quién diría que tenía una torcedura para las mordidas  (Pero definitivamente no  malo como los que últimamente había tenido, esos incluían a todos muertos)_

**Casa stilinski |hora del almuerzo|**

El sheriff había llegado a su casa e inmediatamente subió al cuarto de su hijo-¡Stiles!  Me llamaron de la escuela…  ¿por qué no fuiste?-el sheriff había esperado ciertas cosas al abrir la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, como que el siguiera dormido o incluso estuviera jugando videojuegos con Scott, encontrarlo dormido al lado de Derek Hale (quien por cierto estaba tomando el examen de la academia  la semana que viene)  era algo desconcertante… sabia que esto pasaría algún día pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto  o tan fácil… (De cierta forma estaba decepcionado) ¡Stiles era más listo que eso!

Con cuidado el sheriff salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y grito

-¡STILES ME LLAMARON DE LA ESCUELA!- y de forma inmediata oyó dos golpes provenientes de la habitación de su hijo junto con una pequeña maldición  y murmullos

El se quedo en la cocina, curioso de lo que iba a pasar ahora  ¿Derek saldría por la ventana o bajaría? ¿Cuál sería la escusa de Stiles? Espero  7 minutos  y entonces vio a Derek bajar las escaleras acompañado de su hijo y cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por mi mente desapareció al momento de ver las heridas en ambos chicos

-¿Qué rayos les paso?-

_-unos sujetos me atacaron cuando iba a la escuela y Derek me defendió, su auto acabo mal-_

-¿ **QUÉ**?-

 _-como podrás notar- señale nuestras heridas   - eran muchos-_  

 -¿Cómo eran? ¿Asiáticos? ¿Hispanos? ¿Afroamericanos? ¿Blancos? ¿Eran citadinos o de fuera? ¿Tenían acento? ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Usaban vehículos? ¿Tenían matriculas?  ¿Motos? ¿Una camioneta? ¿Qué querían? ¿Era una pandilla? ¿Tenían un slogan? ¿Tatuajes? ¿Cicatrices?  ¿Estaban drogados?  ¿Cómo vestían? ¿Eran homofóbicos? –

_-¡PAPÁ!-_

-¡SOLO ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR USTEDES!- el no lo admitiría pero le había agarrado cariño a Derek  (y prácticamente a todos los Hales) ¡y esto era demasiado! Alguien se había metido con su hijo y pagaría por eso

-si me permites sheriff, los sujetos no eran de aquí, los oí decir que estaban de paso –

-¿de paso?-

_-iban en motos- mi papa miro fijamente a Derek_

-¿algo más?-

_-no, eran unos cobardes me atacaron de espalda así que no pude verlos –_

-lo siento sheriff, yo tampoco pude definirlos-

 _*_ suspiro _*_ -al menos ambos están bien… ¿quieren pedir pizza mientras me cuentan  todo los detalles?-

_Ahora era mi turno de suspirar -bien-_

_Papá nos interrogo todo el resto de la noche, pero por suerte yo sabía cómo manejar un interrogatorio  y Derek y yo practicamos lo que debíamos decir, al final de la noche Derek se “fue” (a esperarme fuera de la ventana) mientras papa se disculpaba por haberlo entretenido durante tanto tiempo_

_Yo estaba a punto de subir a mi habitación cuando oí la voz de mi papá -_ ¿podemos hablar? _-_

_\- ¡ya te lo dije estoy bien!-_

-no es sobre eso…- _curioso, el estaba actuando de forma demasiado cautelosa_

_Así que con un poco de intriga termine preguntando -¿entonces de qué?- aunque de nuevo ni siquiera Derek sabe definir al 100% mis expresiones (lo cual de cierta forma es tanto un alivio como una mala suerte)_

-Derek-

_-¿Qué hay con Derek?- deshice toda intención de subir a mi habitación y mire fijamente a mi padre que se encontraba mirándome de una forma **demasiado** seria_

-¿estás bien con él?-

_De cierta forma sabia que esta conversación no acabaría bien así que volví a la mesa del comedor y me senté en la silla más cercana-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

- **lo** **sé** \- _mierda… ok en momentos como esto es necesario respirar_

_-¿Qué sabes?- el solo suspiro y se sentó al lado frente a mi_

-estoy cansado de esto Stiles ¡no me importa! Al principio solo quería que confiaras en mí y me lo dijeras tu mismo… pero obviamente eso no va a pasar, debo admitir que pensé que era solo una etapa, pero después de este día es obvio que no  y… solo quiero decir que no me importa-

_-¿no te importa?- pregunte con cautela para ver si podía recolectar mas información y saber de qué demonios estaba hablando mi papa y sobre todo lo que “sabia”_

-¡por supuesto que no! Eres mi hijo y siempre voy a amarte-

_-¿incluso si me convierto en un asesino psicópata?-_

_Papá solo rio antes de responder_ –incluso si te conviertes en un asesino psicópata voy a seguir amándote, pero eso no evitara que te meta en la cárcel -

_-prioridades todos las tenemos-_

-de hecho era bastante obvio… pensé que al menos tratarías de ocultarlo mejor-

_-¿obvio?-_

-Stiles, Derek esta aquí casi todo los días, siempre sales con él y eh oído que la mayor parte del tiempo te lleva a la escuela, prácticamente vives rodeados de Hales  y como soy el sheriff voy a tener que decirte esto-

_-¿eh?-_

-tienes que ser cuidadoso Stiles, sobre todo mientras sigues siendo menor de edad,  no todo el mundo lo entendería  -

_Si les soy sincero sigo procesando la mayor parte de la conversación, por que suena como si…_

 -¿ _Menor_ de edad? –

 

-sí, de lo contrario podrías meter a Derek en graves problemas – _¡esto no estaba sucediendo!_

_-no…- ¿Qué se supone que diga?  - no quiero meter a Derek en problemas…- ¿dije eso en voz alta? ¿Cómo es posible?_

-bien, porque Derek es un buen chico-

_-¿no se supone que defiendas mi honor?-_

-tráelo a cenar todos los viernes, ya no quiero que suba por la ventana que use la puerta ¡y no lo quiero aquí después de las 11! ¡Hablo enserio cuando digo usa protección, que sean chicos no significa que estén a salvo de enfermedades de transmisión sexual!-

_No creo que quiera saber que Derek literalmente pasa **todas** las noches en mi habitación, no me creería si le digo que no pasa nada… porque no sé si dedujeron esto pero tener sexo o besar a alguien es un modo de expresar emociones… sí aparentemente soy incapaz de besar a alguien o tener sexo (porque las personas son incapaces de notarlo)  ¡soy un adolescente tengo necesidades! ¡Necesidades corporales que necesitan ser atendidas! …._

_Como podrán imaginar desde que me percate de ese pequeño detalle sobre la maldición (en la fiesta de Heather) mis fuerzas para llegar a un trato con el brazalete se triplicaron (o romper la maldición, definitivamente era mejor romper la maldición)_

_Pero si es Derek…  ¿lo notaria?_

_¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?_

**_NO_ **

_Duermes con el sujeto ¡no ir hay!_

_Subí las escaleras mientras mi mente divagaba, entre a mi habitación cerré la puerta y abrí la ventana para que Derek pasara, en su mayoría  parecía el Derek normal (serio) si no fuera por un leve rubor en la punta de sus orejas, obviamente escucho la extraña conversación con mi papá, que cada vez se volvía mas incomoda, créanme no querían saber que dijo después…_

-si quieres podría arreglar esto… es decir ¿tal vez podía cambiar de turno con Peter?- _él se veía algo incomodo… pero se veía incomodo **por mí,** como si no supiera si tal vez estaba enojado por la creencia de mi papa ¿Quién es su sano juicio estaría enojado porque alguien creyera que estaba saliendo con Derek Hale?_

_-uno debes admitir que Peter siempre es escalofriante conmigo, papá lo arrestaría y dos si lo haces pensara que estas huyendo y créeme usted no quiere que mi papá piense que eres un cobarde-_

_Derek asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras me miraba fijamente como si estuviera analizando todo sobre mi, mi rostro, mi tono de voz, la expresión en conjunto con mi cuerpo, donde mis ojos estaban viendo **¡todo!**  En momentos como esto no sé si sentirme orgulloso o lamentar el día que le dije a Derek “todo tiene un mensaje oculto ya sea consciente o inconsciente, ya sea una mentira o no, si te fijas cuidadosamente en las expresiones de los demás podrás encontrar lo que realmente querían decir”_

-¿quieres dormir?-

_-¿no vas a trabajar?-_

-no, esta noche solo quiero descansar-

_-ok, pondré una alarma para despertarnos-_

-bien y ¿Stiles?-

_-¿sí, Derek?-_

-a mí…no me importa-

_Rápidamente me dormí con el agradable calor corporal del hombre lobo a mi lado_

-¿quieres un Reese’s, Stiles?- _todo se veía borroso y brillante_

**_Blanco,_ ** _demasiado blanco y vacio_

_-¿Quién eres?-_

-por ahora no es importante ¿Reese’s?-

_Todo el lugar daba escalofríos, sabía que no debía estar hay ¡debía irme de ahí!_

_¡Si me quedaba el me atraparía!_

_¡No quería jugar!_

**_¡Esto no es un juego!_ **

**-** nunca lo fue **-**

**Secundaria de Beacon Hills |una semana después|**

_Saben después de tanto tiempo aun no me acostumbro a caminar por el medio del pasillo y que los demás simplemente se aparten (es tan raro) sin contar que es literalmente ¡¡para todo!! He llegado al punto de que tengo que escaparme para ir al baño solo (esto es estúpido y mis amigos demasiado dependientes)_

_¡Ah mierda alguien está hablando conmigo!_

-¿entonces me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo?- _¿eh? Esta chica era… ¿tiana? ¿tera? ¿Tina? La verdad es que no sé, pero para mi suerte Érica decidió salvarme con sus súper instintos hombres lobo   (con los cuales sabía que estaba en problemas)_

-no, no puede por si no lo sabes ¡tiene novio!- _¿tengo?_

-¡mientes! Y en lo que a mí respecta esto no tiene nada que ver contigo-

-por favor  ¿Dónde vives? ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!- _rayos… espero no peleen las peleas de chicas (al contrario de la creencia popular) son escalofriantes… las chicas dan miedo… ¿será porque he tenido una mala influencia?_

-¿y? no es como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le quita el novio a otra persona- _y Érica simplemente se rio como si fuera el mejor chiste de su vida_

-¿así que tú… - _Érica la miro como si estuviera evaluándola de arriba a bajo_ \- tú vas a quitarle el novio a **Derek Hale**?- _no recuerdo mucho lo que paso después solo sé que la chica se fue (muy rápido) mientras yo seguía en mi estupefacción_

_Solo sé  que este lugar era el peor sitio para guardar secretos de todo el planeta y su historia_

_Apenas había pasado una semana desde la charla sobre Derek con mi papá pero ya  todo el puto mundo creía que estaba saliendo con Derek, porque incluso la señora de la caja registradora en la tienda de comestibles lo sabía me dijo “bien hecho ¿debes tener una muy  buena técnica para tener a alguien así?” ¿Qué mierda? Ella tenía como 90 años_ _¡y me guiño un ojo mientras lo dijo!_

_Y ni quiero saber cómo demonios Marcus que en este momento está al otro lado del planeta (literalmente) ¡¡¡se entero!!! … tengo la ligera sospecha de que fue mi abuela y  una ligera sospecha que incluye a Marcus diciendo –“_ o tu abuela me dijo que vas a casarte”- _¿Cómo demonios llego mi abuela a esa conclusión? No sé, pero incluso si fue una broma **se** que Marcus no capto ese detalle de lo contrario no hubiera llamado a Derek (sé que fue Scott quien le dio el numero por mucho que quiera negarlo, pues se la manera que trabaja Marcus y los tratos son su especialidad, se que cambio el numero por las fotos de Allison cuando era gimnasta, **lo sé** )  _

_Estaba en la cafetería cuando por fin Salí de mi estupefacción, al principio estuve algo aturdido porque ¿Cómo llegue ahí? Pero fue fácil de ignorar y calmar al ver a todos mis amigos sentados en la mesa discutiendo y haciéndose bromas los unos a los otros, Argent,  hombres lobos, kitsune, humanos todos perfectamente sincronizados en esa mesa no había distinciones, no había problemas ¡todos éramos iguales!   Y  muy dentro de mí oí una pequeña vocecita tanto  alarmante como pacifica  “ **si este es el final al menos hice algo bien** ”_

-¡Stiles!- _rayos_

_-Cora hablo enserio debes para con las amenazas de “si le haces algo a mi hermano”-_

_Ella solo se rio levemente_ –lamento eso, es que era mi deber comprobar tus intenciones-

_-¿comprobar mis intenciones?-_

-sí, es que nunca, repito nunca vi a mi hermano salir con nadie de hecho ya estaba pensado que Derek solo quería salir con su trabajo- _supongo que eso fue culpa de Kate…_

-como sea solo quería saber ¿si ibas a la fiesta de Halloween de Lydia?- _buena pregunta, será de noche por lo que tendría que preguntarle a Derek…_

_-supongo que depende de Derek…-_

_Y en estos momentos cuando Cora sonríe de esa forma tan espeluznante (que incluso compite con la de Peter y Lydia) tengo **miedo** _ – _ya lo invite, le dije que era de tu parte y aun que estuvo algo dudoso, de porque tu no se lo pediste dijo que si_ –

_Ok…-y… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-_

-porque a mi hermano no le gustan las fiestas, si tu le preguntabas  si quería ir obviamente diría que no, así que de nada  ¡tienes un cita el sábado!–  _¿qué?_

_-¿una cita?- ¿Scott acaba de atragantarse con el yogurt?_

_Cora se alejo por el pasillo mientras grito un –_ que esperabas eso es lo que hacen los novios y es a las 8 ¡no lo olvides! _\- si, definitivamente por la vos de Allison Scott se atraganto con el yogurt… de todas formas…_

_¿Derek estaba de acuerdo con eso?... no seguro, que se sintió mas como “estoy obligado a ir porque tengo que vigilar a Stiles de noche para que no utilice magia para el mal”_

_Saben las cosas pueden ir muy mal en menos de 48 horas…_

  **Sábado**

_¿Cómo termine corriendo por mi vida en el bosque cuando se supone que debía estar en una fiesta?_

_Oh, si_

_Ya me acorde…_

_Todo empezó hace unas horas cuando Derek y yo íbamos a la fiesta de Halloween de Lydia, y de hechos hubieron muchas señales para que no fuéramos y simplemente nos quedáramos en casa, la primera señal fue Derek_

_El estaba hablando más de lo normal y no contestaba con silabas, ahora que lo pienso debía haber estado muy asustado y Derek muy nervioso, porque cuando Derek está nervioso suele hablar y gruñir más de lo normal_

-¿entonces… vamos a la fiesta?-

_-si…-_

-a la fiesta de Lydia… ¿nosotros?-

_-si-_

_Eso siguió durante unos minutos, antes de entrar en el camaro, la segunda señal fue que el camaro no arranco ¡eso nunca sucedía! Ese auto era como una perfecta carrocería, pulida y brillante todo el tiempo ¡Derek siempre se encargaba de él!_

_Tuvimos que ir en mi jeep, lo cual no estaba nada mal, porque seguía siendo mi bebe y me gustaba sacarle a pasear y la tercera señal fue que la mayoría de las vías estaban cerradas…_

_Todo fue un desastre y al llegar a la fiesta Derek simplemente se rio ¡Derek! Sin motivo alguno, pero se reía como si en realidad esperaba algo así y cuando murmuro un_ –Laura dijo que esto siempre pasa la primera vez- _yo solo estaba muy confundido ¿de qué habla Derek?_

_La fiesta era ruidosa con música a todo volumen, al entrar parecía que estuviéramos en una discoteca y no sé cómo o porque, pero Kira empezó a hablar con Derek y yo con Scott, al final Scott decidió ir a buscar a Kira, entonces me di de cuenta de que Derek tampoco estaba, pensé que tal vez estaba a fuera porque  Cora y Érica que eran hombres lobos (o en este caso ¿chicas lobo?) habían salido un par de veces por el ruido así que decidí salir_

_Fue un error que me llevaría a la muerte_

_literalmente_

_La razón por la que estaba corriendo por el bosque, fue porque un cazador ataco a Derek dejándolo inconsciente, si se pregunta cómo paso eso, es probable que fuera el factor sorpresa ya que el cazador que ataco a Derek fue Kate  y yo me metí en medio de la pelea, pero era obvio por su sonrisa que eso era justo lo que quería, pensé en pelear contra ella pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un montón de O.P.Z.C.A. salieron de la nada y me atacaron_

_Yo no era estúpido ni siquiera pude con uno (sin usar magia) y no podía hacerlos desaparecer a todos así que decidí correr llamar la atención de todos incluso molestar a Kate para que me persiguiera y se olvidara de Derek (si tenía suerte Derek despertaría rápido e iría a buscar ayuda)_

-¿eres un buen juguete?- _odiaba a Kate y era bastante obvio que ella no sabía que yo era el warlock, por alguna extraña razón creo que es algo bueno_

_Trate de correr más rápido pero ellos eran seres sobrenaturales, pero en este punto no sabría decir si seguían siendo humanos,  me alcanzaron enseguida y la ceniza de montaña no funcionaba con ellos, me aprisionaron y poco después vi a Kate  acercándose calmadamente_

-¡llévenlo!- _¿estaban siguiendo las órdenes de Kate? Los opzca me llevaban arrastrando asía algún lugar, mientras que Kate decidió hablar conmigo_ –fue realmente difícil ¿sabes?-

_¿Por qué tengo que ser tan curioso? -¿qué?-_

-encontrarte, encontrar a alguien que cumpliera todas las características para el ritual-

_Nunca en mi vida me gusto la palabra ritual ¡y ahora menos!  Tal vez si sabía que quería podría hacer algo -¿Qué características?-_

-una virgen, un guerrero, un sanador,  un filósofo y un guardián – _me estremecí junto a todas las células de mi cuerpo, ahora estaba aterrado, no sabía porque pero al mismo tiempo sabia que debía estarlo  y mucho_

_¡Debo pensar en otra cosa! ¡Cualquier cosa! -¿Quién te ayudo con todo esto?-_

-chico listo ¿eh? Es una lástima que tengas que morir _\- justo en ese momento nos detuvimos frente a un enorme árbol o lo sería si no lo hubieran cortado por que el tronco que estaba era definitivamente enorme, lo suficientemente grande como para poner una tina de metal arriba_

_Y entonces vi a una mujer al lado de la tina poniéndole algo que olía como especies, yo la reconocía  era julia la emisaria de la manada de Kali, quien había desaparecido hace unos meses, la misma cantidad de tiempo en la cual los O.P.C.A. mutaron a los  O.P.Z.C.A. me gustaría decir que estaba enojado pero sería falso puesto que ella parecía más aterrada que yo y con unos grilletes junto a su ropa arrugada y llena de sangre sume 2+2_

_Ella fue secuestrada igual que yo…_

_Ahora que lo pienso definidamente Derek realmente pensaba que era una cita ¿no? ¡Estaba en una cita con Derek Hale!... supongo que ahora no sirve de mucho…_

_Kate le pregunto si estaba listo y ella sin poder mirarme asintió Y con la siguiente orden de Kate todo mi cuerpo se paralizo -_ ¡métanlo! _-_

_Sentí la ridícula agua fría rodear todo mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, al principio no lo entendí, estaba en shock por culpa del movimiento tan rápido pero solo hizo falta otros segundos para que lo entendiera,  fue obvio en realidad…  ellos iban a matarme_

_No se cumplió un minuto cuando yo estaba tratando de salir desesperadamente, cuando ya no podía aguantar más la respiración y todo lo racional de mi cabeza desapareció ¡solo quería salir y respirar!  Luche con toda la fuerza que tenia, trate de hacerme desparecer pero era inútil tratar de chasquear los dedos debajo del agua y cuando mi visión se puso borrosa mi cerebro se lleno de imágenes desconocidas_

_¡Érica y Boyd!_

_¡Aiden!_

_¡Darach!_

_¡Alfas!_

_¡oni!_

_¡Yukimura!_

**_¡Nogitsune!_ **

**_¡ALLISON!_ **

**“… Oscuridad alrededor de tu corazón…”**

**_-¡NO!-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lamento esto 
> 
> la verdad no sabia si incluir a malia ya que no se mucho de su personaje pero como esto esta tecnicamente basado (en algo) al 3b pense que al menos seria necesario mencionarla
> 
> y si yo totalmente los endulce primero para que no me mataran al leer el final  
> por que van a tener que esperar por el otro cap 
> 
> p.d.: soy demasiado joven y hermosa como para morir


	11. “¡Nunca te des por vencido!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque las cosas pueden empeorar antes de mejorar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Hales es el oc que invente!! xD (aun que no sale mucho)  
> es el primo doctor de derek  
> ¡¡no puedo creer que tenga mas de 100 comentarios!!  
> apuesto a que es culpa de himino, j.luis y Kokoro yana!!!!  
> los amo!!!!!!! amo a todos los que me dejan comentarios enserio ¡gracias!  
> esto feliz!!!!  
> xD

_Lo primero que note fue la luz, la segadora y fría luz. me levante lo más lento que pude de la tina pues había susurros, palabras e imágenes dispersas por toda mi cabeza atormentándome,  mientras caminaba por lo que parecía un enorme espacio en blanco y trataba de ordenar mis sentimientos, recuerdos, mis emociones todo **encajo** al ver el enorme tronco, al ver al nemeton._

_Vi mi otra vida Y por primera vez desee a ver muerto._

_Incluso si no podía estar enojado pues entendía lo que julia había hecho, para darme una oportunidad incluso una pequeña  para sobrevivir, ella había hecho otro  ritual pero con el mismo resultado y si había aprendido atreves de los años como definir mejor los sentimientos de las demás personas… lamentablemente incluso si lo que quería hacer Kate funciono julia de seguro estaba muerta en  este momento_

_E incluso si apreciaba lo que ella había hecho por mi yo también debía morir aquí, no podía volver de lo contrario podría llevarme algo no deseado de aquí_

_Sí el puto Nogitsune  ¡no iba a dejar que se escapara!... al menos no está ves…_

-¿Stiles?- _esa voz… ¿Marcus?_

-¡Stiles, gracias al cielo te encuentro!- _uh_

_-¿Qué haces aquí **Marcus**?-_

-no lo sé, solo aparecí aquí uh… de casualidad sabes ¿Dónde estamos? –

_-dentro del nemeton-_

-¿dentro de un nemeton?-

_-sí, ya he estado aquí antes-      el solo me miro fijamente en confusión por lo que proseguí         –dos veces en realidad, una vez en otra vida que no viví y otra en mi sueño contigo-_

_Silencio    -_ ¿conmigo?-

_-sí, me preguntabas que creía que era el brazalete-_

-¿y que respondiste?-

_-el principio pensé que era un maldición, no voy a negarlo pero después pensé ¿con todas las personas a las que ayudo?... ¿Cómo podría ser una maldición? Y ahora más, que soy consciente de lo que pudo  haber pasado ¿si por culpa de este brazalete tantos han sido salvados? Yo ya no sabía si era una maldición o un regalo –_

-una maldición para ti pero un regalo para los demás-

_-sí, creo que esa sería la definición correcta, incluso si la mayor…  una gran cantidad de cosas están bien… no soy capaz de disfrutarlo al menos no al 100%... y me encantaría al menos aunque sea una vez divertirme con ellos decirles lo importantes que son para mí, que lo han hecho bien y que cuando se tropiezan solo deben seguir adelante, que incluso si no puedo levantarlos los guiare todo el camino   -_

-¿y porque no lo haces? Puedes volver… solo hazlo-

_-¡no pienso volver! Si lo hago… es probable que el me siga ¡no puedo poner a mis amigos en peligro!-_

-pero si te quedas sucederá lo mismo-    _me lo quede mirando fijamente el estaba usando ropa de oficina un traje sin la chaqueta y aparte estaba sentado en cima del tronco (tal vez eso no se pueda hacer) pero aun así me senté a su lado_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

-he estado vigilando a Gerard como me pediste, el está involucrado con lo que está sucediendo pero si mis fuentes no me fallan piensa sacrificar a su propia hija para su cometido-

_-supongo que sigue muriendo…-_

-sí y planea usar a Kate para crear caos entre los cazadores y los hombres lobo esa es la única forma en la que puede ganar, cuando Kate le de lo que él quiera la matara y quedara como un héroe trágico ante todos –

_-¿y lo que quiere?-_

-tal vez al principio ser un alfa ¿pero ahora? El quiere mucho más no solo el poder de un alfa  también la reputación necesaria para que nadie se atreva a desafiarlo-

_-ara que Kate se convierta en alfa que lo muerda y después la matara eso suena como Gerard  pero… ¿la reputación necesaria?-_

-la reputación de “acabe con un warlock ¿te atreves a desafiarme?” y para eso va a provocarte es decir al warlock-

_-¿cómo?-_

-ellos no saben quién eres pero saben  que te relacionas con los Hales  ¿Cómo crees que van hacerte salir?- _un frio atravesó toda mi columna_

_-¡pero ya me mataron y ni siquiera soy un warlock de verdad!-   ¿acabo de gritar?_

-ellos no lo saben y **eres**  el único warlock de verdad –

_-¿que…?-_

-eres el único real warlock Stiles  porque al igual que ese brazalete ese cargo es algo que solo existe para ti ¿o es que acaso has roto alguna vez una promesa? - _punto_

_-de acuerdo o eres muy estúpido o estas siendo muy obvio sin darte cuenta, así que voy a preguntar ¿Quién eres? –_

-tal vez esté perdiendo facultades Ya es la segunda vez que me pasa… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? -

_-“Stiles”,  creo que Marcus ni siquiera recuera mi nombre  de tanto llamarme señor… así que se, que usted definitivamente no es Marcus desde que apareció-_

_El solo pareció algo impresionado mientras su imagen cambiaba (eso fue impresionante) -_ ¿un Reese’s, Stiles? _-_

_-lo sabía, eres el de mi sueño…-_

**Fuera del Nemeton**

Cuando Derek despertó estaba en la clínica del Dr. Deaton  y sabia por experiencia que eso nunca era una buena señal, especialmente cuando había tantas personas hay, solo dos veces en su vida había visto a los alfas reunidos pero era esta era la primera vez que los veía reunidos con cazadores… esto no va a terminar bien ¿cierto?

-¿Qué sucedió?-

- **¡Derek!** -  y eso fue un grito colectivo porque las manadas (todas ellas) y los cazadores no eran los únicos que estaban hay  sino que también  estaban los amigos de Stiles y como era de esperarse todos empezaron a gritar al mismo tiempo mientras   trataba de descifrar que  estaban diciendo y quien

-¡te atacaron en mi fiesta!- eso fue Lydia. -¡se llevaron a Stiles!- eso Scott. -¿estás bien?-eso Isaac.  -¿crees que Stiles está bien?- eso Érica. -¿Por qué se llevaron a Stiles?- eso Danny. -¿sabes quién te ataco?- eso Ethan y Aiden. -¿sabes quienes somos?- eso definitivamente era Boyd (él era el más cuidadoso de todos) – ¿por qué se llevarían a stilinski?-eso sin duda Jackson.  -¿te ataco un demonio?- eso Kira. -¿¡un demonio!?- eso Malia.  -¿Cómo pudieron llevárselo Stiles no es fuerte?-eso Allison.  -¡basta!-eso Cora. -¡pero Stiles!-eso fue Scott y no voy a mentir mientras ellos seguían gritando era algo gracioso ver como los alfas más reconocidos no podían controlar a unos simple adolescentes (incluso habían rugido para hacer que se callaran pero ellos seguían gritándose los unos a los otros)… espera…

-¡cálmense! Y díganme ¡uno por uno! Que sucede – no podía alzar mucho la vos ya que acababa de recordar que me sentía como si  alguien me hubiera arrancado una extremidad, pero para mi sorpresa ellos callaron y dejaron hablar a Scott

-no lo sé, estaba en la fiesta cuando decidí buscar a Stiles porque no lo veía, ni contesto su teléfono ¡ni siquiera la línea de emergencia! Y mientras lo buscaba te encontré afuera desangrándote  intente llamar a alguien para que me ayudara, pero Cora  apareció y dijo que te trajéramos aquí – Scott se en congio de hombros –mientras tratábamos de traerte aquí supongo que todos nosotros nos enteramos- 

Trate de evaluar la situación lo mejor que pude, pero al mirarlos fijamente y ver la  decisión de sus ojos, algo caliento dentro de mi pecho  se retorció era la misma mirada de Allison ¡a ellos no le importaba! No les importaba que fuera un hombre lobo o que el universo fuera acabarse en sus miradas, en sus  almas en este momento solo había espacio para dos cosas en común uno era saber si estaba bien y la otra era encontrar a Stiles…

Ellos estaban aquí a causa de Stiles, todos ellos se conocieron y vivieron por culpa de Stiles, ellos no iban a irse de aquí, ellos no iban a abandonar a Stiles, van a luchar por el si es necesario  para tratar de devolverle al menos un poquito de la felicidad que él les dio, pero son solo niños a los cuales probablemente no les importe sufrir si es por Stiles… pero al fin y al cabo solo niños y si no pueden luchar yo lo haré en sus nombre, eso es exactamente lo que yo quiero hacer… eso es lo que voy hacer    

-¡queremos ayudar a buscar a Stiles!- la voz de Scott era fuerte y decidida, mientras que a su espalda un unisonó movimiento de afirmar se veía  por parte de todos

-bien-pude notar la mirada de todos en mí, los chicos de forma feliz por ser capaces de ayudar,  los betas como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, las alfas con una expresión de “Qué vas hacer ahora”  y los emisarios solo con curiosidad –pero van a buscar en el  pueblo, nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar en el bosque y Scott es necesario que cubras a Stiles con su padre si la policía se involucra en esto solo acabaran heridos ¿de acuerdo? –

Ellos intercambiaron miradas evaluando su situación y asintieron levemente –bien ¡pero si encuentran a Stiles tienen que avisarnos!-

-de acuerdo y si ustedes encuentran algo llamad a Deaton  y no se metan podría ser peligroso–

-bien- solo fueron unos segundo cuando Scott  ya les había dicho a todos que hacer y en donde buscar, en un tono de voz firme y decidido, no se podía negar que él podría ser un excelente alfa, incluso los betas habían sentido algo de respeto por el humano

   Y cuando los chicos se fueron (incluidos Cora, Érica, Ethan y Aiden) la voz de mi alfa fue la primera en romper el ambiente

-¿Derek?-

-Stiles está en el bosque fue ahí a donde se lo llevaron  y no esta demás mantener ojos en el pueblo mientras todos estamos en el bosque –

Mi alfa sonrió de una forma que hacía que mi lobo saltara de felicidad, era claramente un “bien pensado”

-¿entonces recuerdas quien te ataco?- y eso era una voz de Gerard Argent proveniente de la oscuridad de una esquina ¿Cómo demonios estaba oscuro si estaba arriba del bombillo? Ese sujeto de seguro es malvado…  (¿Acabo de sonar como Stiles?) Bien tal vez pase mucho tiempo con Stiles

Mi memoria estaba algo confusa, lo único que recordaba era estar en la fiesta… salir porque oí algo raro y… y Kate -¿y bien lo recuerdas o no?- la voz de ese sujeto realmente era impaciente

-no creo que gritar ayude Derek acaba de despertar y necesita descanso- por un momento en mi vida agradecía a Deaton, pero incluso si era necesario decir la verdad las palabras de Stiles estaban grabadas en mi cabeza con fuego –“ **tú nunca conociste a Kate, ¡nunca! ¡No importa lo que pase!  ¡Nunca!** ”-

 Y más si la pregunta era de Gerard, era muy sospechoso  ¡miente, miente! ¿Cómo? Vamos piensa Derek… no podía decir que no lo recordaba… pero… es como dijo Stiles la mejor mentira es la verdad  -lo siento, mi memoria esta algo confusa –

En la vista de todos Gerard parecía molesto con esa respuesta-¿estás seguro no eras a nadie que conocieras, o que haigas visto antes?- 

Ok puedes salir de esto solo piensa ó distrae… aunque técnicamente el no conocía a Kate, todo lo que dijo fue una mentira tras otra  -no lo creo, pero vi opzca y recuerdo el camino por el que se fue Stiles- Gerard  aun no sabe que Stiles es el warlock pues Alex y Chris prometieron guardar el secreto  y sinceramente espero que nunca lo sepa

-¿Qué demonios es un opzca?-

-omegas psicóticos zombis creados artificialmente, o al menos así fue como los llamo el warlock- aparentemente  Chris también paso mucho tiempo con Stiles…  

No sé qué era lo que iba a decir Gerard ahora pero agradezco a mi madre por interrumpir y llevar al final la conversación

-Derek ya dijo que no lo recordaba señor Argent,  lo mejor sería ir al lugar del acontecimiento y ver por donde se llevaron a Stiles  después de todo no solo es humano si no también el hijo del sheriff si algo le pasa podríamos estar en algunos problemas-

No hubo queja alguna y rápidamente nos movimos

Hombres lobos corriendo

Cazadores en autos

Pero esta vez uno al lado del otro (en momentos como este no puedo creer  que las cosas que dicen de Stiles sean ciertas, porque él logro esto)

En el momento en que llegamos y seguimos las pisadas de Stiles se hicieron obvios algunos patrones, un patrón de persecución junto con uno de lucha proseguido por uno de arrastre

 Muchos opzca un solo Stiles es obvio el resultado incluso si era el warlock esas cosas dejaron de ser humanas y mortales hace mucho tiempo

Seguimos el rastro lentamente, mientras más nos acercamos mas lento iban los emisarios, mas alarmados y mas alterados estaban y eso incluye a Deaton yo nunca en  vida lo había visto preocupado por algo… pero ahora lo estaba y mucho

En cierto punto el olor de la sangre inundo nuestro olfato y el alfa Kali fue la primera en correr en la dirección de la sangre, se escuchaba un leve latido a lo lejos pero aun así muy bajo, cuando llegamos a la fuente del olor los emisarios se paralizaron, lo que obviamente hizo que todos lo demás lo hicieran  excepto por Kali quien había corrido  hacia el cuerpo de una chica en el suela, fueron unos segundo de shock hasta que los emisarios  junto a mi primos Thomas procedieron a donde estaba Kali y tratar de ayudar a julia (porque si no mal recordaba era su emisaria, que había desaparecido hace unos meses)  

Aparentemente por estar cerca del “nemeton” (no sé que es pero suena mal) las heridas de julia fueron sanando lentamente por la noche (porque hace solo un par de horas que era de día) aun que aun no estaba recuperada al 100%

Por suerte Thomas quien también era medico es humano y pudo pasar el circulo de ceniza de montaña que estaba alrededor de julia y el (“árbol”) tronco, vi la tina de metal arriba de él e inmediatamente  un sentimiento extraña se apodero tanto de mi como de mi lobo  y aunque no quería preguntar, con mi voz quebrada tuve que hacerlo  

-¿Dónde… donde está Stiles?-  ni un segundo deje de mirar la tina, pero sé que ella ahora me estaba mirando…  ella señalo  la tina

Y con un susurro dijo -hay-

Lo que paso después  fue que mi lobo ni yo quisimos aceptar eso  ¡no lo aceptaríamos! ¡No! Queríamos cruzar la barrera   ¡ver a Stiles! Verlo eso era todo lo que quería, el no podía estar ahí, hay no se escuchaba nada, no habían latidos, no había palabras sin sentido ¡nada!     

Intente cruzar, ardía, mis manos quemaban y escuche a mi alfa ordenarme que me detuviera, no lo hice ¡no podía! Eso estaba totalmente fuera de mi control era extraño,  pero desde que conocía a Stiles había una imagen de él en mi cabeza que no podía quitare por mucho que quisiera  hay Stiles era un adolescente normal, sarcástico, apasionado, leal, brillante, curioso, uno que no sabía cuando callar y siempre termina en problemas por eso  y aunque  la mayor parte del tiempo tenía miedo y terminaba herido  no daba un paso atrás, siempre adelante, ese Stiles era el que siempre veía, era  como si ese Stiles estuviera oculto en algún lado del “warlock”  siempre detrás de sus acciones y eternamente en sus ojos   

¡Y ambos no podían morir!

- **¡Derek tienes que tranquilizarte!** -¿era mi mama? ¿Deaton? ¿Chris? 

Y entonces  la tina exploto…

**Dentro del Nemeton |hace una hora|**

_Era un enredo y un desastre muy complicado después de todo lo que me había dicho ese sujeto al final solo desapareció y dijo_ –es tu decisión toca el tronco y morirás, toca la katana y regresaras, pero tiene un límite de tiempo antes de que tu cuerpo empiece a deteriorarse por lo tanto debes elegir ante de una hora – _así que estaba ahí sentado como un idiota mientras el tiempo corría_

_Si me quedaba lo más probable es que mis amigos va a caer en la trampa de Gerard (porque aun que quisiera negarlo el sujeto es listo) pero si me voy hay una pequeña posibilidad de que podría llevarme al Nogitsune (porque no hubo rituales de sacrificio el porcentaje es menor) ¡pero técnicamente yo fui usado como sacrificio y mi energía es mayor a la de una persona normal! Especialmente porque aparentemente si soy el warlock_

_¡Pero ese sujeto pudo haber mentido con todo lo que dijo!_

_¡AAAAA DEMONIOSSSSS!_

_¡SI VOY O ME QUEDO EL RESULTADO ES EL MISMO!_

_Uhhh suspire_

_¿Cuál sería la diferencia?_

_Gerard no puede ser tan malo es decir el Nogitsune intentaría dominar el mundo… y llenarlo de caos y dolor y esas cosas, lo que es peor ¿no?_

_¿Qué tanto daño podría hacer un humano?... ya sabes humanos solo la primera o segunda guerra mundial… ser un asesino en serie y en masa de creaturas sobrenaturales y matar a todos los que tienes que ver con los Hales hasta encontrarme… que nunca pasara porque estaré muerto y entonces matara a todos… incluyendo a Scott ¡joder! Incluso Allison estaría en problemas… ¿y qué pasaría con Marcus?_

_¡Mierda! Yo no sé qué o cuanta capacidad mágica tienen esos psicópatas ¿Qué les habrá dado julia?...._

_¡Ya tienen un puto mini ejército inmortal!_

_…_

_Y tal vez el warlock sea el único que podría hacer algo_

_Bueno…_

_Con Noshiko aquí ¿el resultado podría ser mejor no? ¿No?_

_Tal vez solo voy a salir ayudarlos a resolver esto y entonces **¡clavarme la puta espada porque esto es ridículo!**_

_-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_

_¿¿No pudo elegir él?? ¡NO! Tenía que dejar que el adolescente socialmente consternado y psicológicamente fuera de carril eligiera ¡muy sabio de su parte!_

_¡Detente puto tic tac se que estas corriendo!_

_________________________

_Pros y contras_

_¡ **Ambos eran una mierda**!_

_Fin_

_________________________

_-¡esto no sirve para nada!- al final, al final todo es igual…_

_Si todo al final acabara mal ¿entonces cual es el punto? Si muera ahora al menos no los veré sufrir por mi propia mano…_

**_-¿¡alguien que me diga cuál es la puta diferencia!?-_ ** _grite, grite con todas mis fuerza una y otra vez, hasta que un fuerte rugido de esos que te erizan la piel, se escucho, se escucho a lo lejos como si estuviera llamándome ¡debía ir hay!_

_Pero no había nada, no había nadie, solo la puta espada brillando_

_Y de nuevo los aullidos, solo que esta vez sabia a quien pertenecían ¡eso era Derek! ¿Maldición y si le paso algo?  ¿Y si esta en problemas? –_

_Sin darme cuenta estuve a punto de agarrar la espada solo para ver si Derek estaba bien… entonces solo me reí  ¡porque esa era la diferencia!_

_¡No tenia que luchar solo! Nunca más tendría que luchar solo ¡si iba a morir seria luchando por mis  amigos, por lo que creo correcto! ¡Seguir adelante incluso si pasas por el infierno, lo único que puedo hacer es seguir adelante!_

_La espada de cierta forma se sentía cálida y añorada en mis manos_

_Y entonces todo exploto_

_Fue eso o alguien tiro una roca en mi cabeza_

**Fuera del Nemeton |presente|**

_Al principio se sintió tan extraño como la primera vez, el aire inundando mis pulmones, el frio golpeando con furia contra mi piel y manos cálidas recorriendo todo mi cuerpo…  uh ok, eso no paso la primera vez, pero yo conocía esta sensación cálida_

_-¿DDereek? – teniendo en cuanta que me estaba muriendo de frio, la sensación caliente de Derek envuelto alrededor de mi fue perfecto al menos para que mis dientes dejaran de rechinar, claro que obviamente fue en eso entonces cuando note que Derek estaba todo wolf y mordiéndome como si fuera un juguete y aunque normalmente no tendría problemas con este tipo de cosas (si es Derek) ¡todo el mundo estaba ahí!  Bueno no todos agradezco que Scott no esté aquí porque al pobrecito le daría un ataque de “como osas profanar a mi hermano” y Érica con tantas insinuaciones  ¡ella no me dejaría vivir tranquilo!_

_Derek hablo de forma ronca y entre gruñidos  mientras pasaba sus labios demasiado cerca de mi oreja izquierda_ -si vuelves hacer algo tan ridículo como eso ¡yo mismo voy a matarte! ¿Entendido?- _Y si mi cuerpo seguía temblando esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el frio_

_¡Abortar! ¡Misión fallida! ¡Perdemos control de las extremidades!-Derek tengo frio-_

-puedo arreglar eso- _¡no! Eso no es lo que quise decir ¡concentración! ¡Mierda Gerard estaba ahí!_

_Solo esperaba que julia no hubiera dicho nada –todo esto es culpa de una chica rubia llamada Kate que busca a un sujeto llamado warlock- mire fijamente a Derek –por lo tanto será mejor que no lo encuentren – date cuenta ¡plural! ¡Derek plural!_

_Y como si fuera una señal mi conciencia se desvaneció._

_Cuando desperté (de nuevo), estaba en una habitación desconocía y sí  fue un horrendo dejavu+. Las paredes eran blancas y la habitación estaba iluminada con la luz natural de las ventanas, por suerte esta vez no había ninguna sensación de “mal” ni peligro. La habitación estaba amueblada pero vacía, igual que una habitación para invitados_

_Me levante de la coma  en donde estaba acostado con mucho cuidado y con extraña satisfacción sentí la madera fría en mis pies, mientras caminaba asía la puerta. Cuando por fin pude llegar a la puerta, debido a mi lento caminar y toque la perilla finamente esculpida y decorada pude sentir al girarla como un hechizo de silencio se rompía, lo más probable sea que estuviera en la casa Hale, como son una familia de hombres lobos explicaría él porque hay hechizos de silencio en las habitaciones. Los cuales al hacer la habitación insonora brindaban al menos algo de privacidad_

_Cuando la puerta estaba totalmente abierta, un pequeño suspiro junto con un resoplido involuntario salió de mi boca al ver a Derek sentado en el suelo frente a la habitación en donde estaba._

_El me miro fijamente y yo lo mire fijamente, entonces el cedió._

-¿estás bien?-

_Quise decir que sí, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo o siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de hablar. **Note** algo alarmante. _

_Derek, este Derek que se encontraba frente a mí, con la espalda tensa, la mandíbula apretada, con sus manos vueltas en puños firmemente apretadas y con los ojos llenos de tristeza, dolor, y confusión. Este Derek frente a mí que se encontraba ahora mirándome fijamente directo a los ojos. Era **mi** Derek, el Derek que lo perdió todo, el Derek que sufrió día tras día, el Derek que  un día encontró a un par de estúpidos adolescentes en su propiedad. Pero sobre todo este Derek tenía miedo y estaba confundido…._

_Puede que suene estúpido, pero tenía miedo de romper  al hombre lobo que se encontraba frente a mí, con mucho cuidado sostuve sus manos y lo lleve adentro de la habitación, cerré la puerta y le hice una seña para que se sentara en la cama._

_A una distancia prudente, me senté junto a él._

-no sé lo que me está sucediendo… no sé lo que me está pasando… hay, hay estas imágenes en mi cabeza y… y solo quiero que se detengan-

Todo empezó después de que Stiles se desmayo. Deaton y los demás emisarios se llevaron a julia y Stiles para hacerles unas pruebas y ver si estaban bien. Derek permaneció cerca del nemeton para poder calmarse un poco y volver a estar en control.

Entonces él lo vio.

Cerca de unas raíces sobresalientes, se encontraba el brazalete que Stiles siempre  utilizaba en su muñeca  derecha, de oro, 6 alas, y la estrella en el centro. Stiles nunca se lo quitaba, por lo que Derek decidió agarrarlo y llévaselo a su legítimo dueño

Cuando lo toco, fue cuando las imágenes empezaron a aparecer. Imágenes ligadas a sentimientos difusos; rabia, ira, tristeza, dolor, cólera, odio y perdida.

Pudo notar en las imágenes un Stiles, estúpido, leal y sarcástico. Justo como el Stiles que siempre veía al ver al warlock. Cuando llego  y estuvo frente a la puerta en donde Deaton había puesto a Stiles. El mundo de Derek se derrumbo, no solo porque su cabeza y emociones estuvieran divididas entre dos realidades, también porque en esa otra realidad había algo llamado Nogitsune.

Y ahora el estaba sospechando ¿Qué era real?

¿Detrás de esa puerta estaba Stiles?

¿O el Nogitsune?

…

Cuando la puerta se abrió, ya no había dudas

 

 _-¿Qué tipo de imágenes?-_                   

-son como recuerdos, recuerdos de  otra vida-

_-Derek, muéstrame tus ojos- como reacción a mis palabras, todo el cuerpo de Derek se tenso_

_-está bien, solo tienes que mostrarme, no pasara nada- para tratar de relajarlo, con mucho cuidado puse mis manos en sus hombros. El volteo asía a mí, con los ojos cerrados y su espalda aun tensa._

_Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras su respiración se aceleraba_

_Azul_

_-me gusta el azul, es bonito- Derek se llevo rápidamente las manos a la cara, mientras su respiración no paraba de acelerarse y pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaron su frente_

-yo mate a alguien ¡NO!... si ella… yo-          _-¡Derek! Eso no pasó… al menos no aquí-_

-¡pero mis ojos!-

_-mírame-_

_-¡Derek!-_

_Cuando fue obvio que Derek no iba a mirarme, puse mis manos es sus mejillas y le obligue a mirarme_

_-escucha, aquí eso no nunca sucedió, aquí todos están  vivos, por ahora todos están bien y sean dorados o azules. Derek Hale, tus ojos siguen siendo hermosos  -   mientras sus ojos lentamente  se volvían dorados Derek sonrió, pero entonces el frunció el ceño y se volvieron azul (de nuevo)_

-¿Qué quieres decir con “por ahora”?- _no pude evitar sonreír y al mismo tiempo pensar (ese es mi Derek)_

_-obviamente tenemos un gran  problema que incluye a Kate, Gerard, opzca y al nemeton –_

_El miro incierto_ -¿Nogitsune?- _y ahora definitivamente era mi turno de estremecerme_

_-no lo sé, es decir, si estuviera poseído no lo sabría, pero es probable que también mentiría, no estoy diciendo que este mintiendo, ¡no ahora al menos!, tal vez mas tarde cuando este poseído, si es que el Nogitsune escapo ¡pero no lo sé! Porque si soy sincero no siento nada raro o extraño, no pesadillas ni nada… uh… necesito respirar… un segundo…- Derek solo sonrió. ¿Qué mierda?_

-no eres el Nogitsune-

_-¿eh?-_

-no eres al Nogitsune, pero si julia uso la energía del nemeton es probable de que el Nogitsune escape por lo que debemos hablar con la señora Yukimura después de arreglar este “gran problema” con Gerard  -

_Quería preguntarle a Derek “¿Por qué estas tan confiado?”. Pero debido a la decisión y convicción en sus ojos cuando lo dijo, decidí callar y confiar en el_

_-¿quieres la historia larga o corta, de lo que sucedió?-_

-¡corta, ve directo al punto!- _no sé porque llegue a  extrañaba al Derek gruñón. Pero ahora era una combinación de dos increíbles Derek. Que hicieron al Derek perfecto; salvaje, arrogante, humilde,  lindo y con un extraño sentido del humor. Era un Derek que hacía que los insultos tuvieran un toque de sarcasmo y de descaro ¿eso tiene sentido?_

_-bien, lo que tengo 100% confirmado es; Kate es un psicótica y está detrás de la creación de los opca. Obligo a julia hacer los opzca con energía extraída del nemeton. Todo es un plan de Gerard que también es un psicótico, pero con complejo de dios,  quiere ser el ser más poderosos del planeta   y planea matar a al warlock para lograrlo  -_

_Derek estuvo todo el tiempo quieto mirando al vacio mientras le contaba todo, era como si estuviera trazando un plan mega importante en su cabeza **ó** había descubierto   que la puerta era cómplice  de Gerard y trataba de sacarle información con solo mirarla. Ambas teorías eran validas_

-¿tienes un plan?-

_-por ahora darles al warlock, no quiero que tengas más tiempo para formar un plan- señale a Derek – tienes que decir que el warlock le borro la memoria a Stiles y se lo llevo-_

-así al menos no se meterán con los chicos…-

_-¿pero…?-_

_Me miro fijamente y no pude evitar contener una carcajada. Era como si  Derek volvía a creer que tenía rayos láser en los ojos_ -¿Cómo haces para que los hombres lobos no noten que eres la misma persona?-

_Por inercia toque mi muñeca derecha, solo para notar que faltaba algo, algo muy importante_

_-uh-_

-¿es a causa de esta brazalete?-   _y si efectivamente Derek tenía mi brazalete_ –porque ahora que no lo tienes puesto puedo notarlo-

_-¿notarlo?-_

-a ti, puedo notar el ritmo residual de tu corazón, ridículamente acelerado. Puedo  olerte, el miedo que sientes en este momento por los chicos, por el nemeton, por Gerard, la  adrenalina.  Mientras usabas ese brazalete no pude saber nada de eso, caminaba a la deriva y con miedo. No lo negare cuando las imágenes aparecieron pensé en lo diferente que eras, no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué ahora eras tan diferente? Pero seguías siendo el mismo, incluso si no podías expresarte, seguías preocupado por Scott, por mi familia. Stiles tu hiciste lo mismo que yo aria si hubiera estado en tu posición y no sé cómo agradecerte por todo-

_-¿no matándome porque hice que tu primer amor saliera del estado y que ahora este comprometida con otro hombre?- Derek frunció el ceño… si de cierta forma me trae nostalgia_

-si ella hubiera estado conmigo hubiera muerto. Así que no Stiles, no voy a matarte –

_-pero ahora tu primer amor es Kate- rayos creo que voy a vomitar -¿eso no es peor?-_

_Las puntas de las orejas de Derek se volvieron rojos. Eso es vergüenza, sin duda es vergüenza    -uh o ¿me equivoco?-_

-eso no sucedió, es decir si quede con Kate en algunos lugares, pero con tu “no confíes tan fácilmente en las personas”  nunca me distes la oportunidad de enamorarme de ella. Creo que en alguna momento solo aceptaba que dar con ella, porque sabias que de una u otra extraña forma aparecerías de la nada y era divertido mostrarte las cosas que aprendía de “como saber si alguien miente”-

_-¿así que tú y Kate?-_

-nada serio paso entre nosotros, mi  yo adolescente solo amaba llevarte la contraria-

_-oh-_

-si OH- _Derek solo se rio levemente, mientras ponía una de sus manos encima de la mía_

_No sé porque (o tal vez **si** ), pero mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo y en una parte de mi cabeza algo gritaba **“mirar a Derek ahora, sería un error letal”**_

**** _Y  Porque seguía siendo tan estúpido como en el primer capítulo._

_Obviamente mire._

_Derek estaba ridículamente cerca y mirándome fijamente_ –creo que para el Derek  de aquí fuiste su primer amor……………. **Este** Derek está enamorado de ti…-

_Mientras Derek se acercaba más a mí. Incluso yo era capaz de escuchar mi corazón -¿y qué hay del Derek frente a mí?-_

_A centímetros de mi boca, el muy bastardo sonrió  y se alejo_ –el Derek frente a ti, es **este** Derek  - _procediendo después a tírame sobre la cama y asaltar sexualmente mi cuello. Porque  ¿Por qué demonios besar a alguien si puedes llenar de saliva y chupones su cuello? No mal interpreten yo absolutamente NO me estoy quejando_

_-aguarda, Derek ¡detente!- pude escuchar un gemido de dolor por pare de Derek cuando se separo de mi cuello  y  entonces él estaba mirándome  con unos ojos de cachorrito pateado ¿Por qué demonios lo detuve? Si mi cuello la hace feliz. Entonces ¡adelante!_

-pensé… ¿pensé que querías esto? -

_-¡y lo quiero! ¡Quiero todo contigo!-     Derek sonrió ante esto y lo único que yo pude hacer, fue, convertirme en un tomate      - Uh es decir… yo… yo solo quiero saber si…-   suspire y mire fijamente al techo_

_-solo haces esto…  ¿porque estas agradecido conmigo?  O tu… ¿tu realmente me?-antes de terminar la pregunta sentí las manos de Derek en mi rostro. Obligándome a que lo mirara_

-¿Qué entiendes tú por enamorado de ti? Desde la primera vez que te vi como warlock, para mi lobo eras tan ridículamente intrigante y la primera vez que te vi como Stiles, el solo quería lanzarse enzima tuyo  y marcarte frente a todas esas personas. E incluso el otro yo, si hubiera estado más tiempo contigo se hubiera dado de cuenta-

_-¿de qué?-_

-de que eras el suyo. Eres el mío Stiles - _y estas vez cuando Derek procedió a quitarme la camisa para tener más (lugares donde morder) acceso a mi cuello y hombro izquierdo. De mi parte no hubo ninguna queja_

-¿Stiles?- Derek pregunto mientras miraba a Stiles de una forma incierta, mientras se acomodaba lentamente entre sus piernas. Asegurándose de que cada detalle fuera de su agrado

 _-¿Derek?-_  Stiles respondió de forma casi ausente disfrutando y avergonzándose de la mirada que Derek le estaba dando, una mirada reservada solo para los amantes, solo para los milagros y  las obras de arte  

-yo no estoy preguntando, solo te lo estoy diciendo-  solo entonces Stiles pudo sentir los colmillos de Derek trazar un recorrido desde cuello hasta su hombro, como si buscara algo especifico, un lugar

_-¿hmn?-joder eso se sentía bien_

_El espero justo a estar cerca de mi oído para responderme_ -voy a marcarte ahora-

_-¿marcarme?-_

-como mío- _solo estuve un poco de estupefacto al recodar que estas mismas palabras eran las de mi sueño, pero pronto esa estupefacción fue cambiada por un sentimiento de puro dolor y placer al sentir la mordedura de Derek en mi hombro y sus manos por debajo de mi pantalón_

_Entonces desee no haberme puesto los calzoncillos del capitán América_

**Escuela secundaria de Beacon Hills |Dentro de 7 horas |**

-¡mátalo! ¡AHORA!-

La voz que Kate se escucho en el campo Lacrosse, acompañada por maldiciones y lagrimas.

Por  voces pidiendo que no lo hiciera -“¡no lo hagas!”-

-“por favor ¡NO!”-

Por risas histéricas de cazadores -“el no tiene otra opción”-.

 -“es un warlock y él lo prometió”-    

Y en medio del todo el caos, dos figuras solitarias se veían, paradas uno frente al otro. Entonces el más bajo, solo por centímetros. Pregunto:   -“¿seguimos siendo mejores amigos?... ¿verdad? ”-   él le pregunto a la figura mayor, la figura que sostenía un cuchillo contra el vientre del menor, un cuchillo empapado de sangre

    _-no Scott… nosotros somos hermanos -_  y  esa fue la respuesta que Stiles le dio a Scott mientras las lagrimas empapaban el rostro de ambos. Mientras él con cuidado sostuvo el rostro de Scott mientras este empezaba a caer  

\- ¿hermanos? Sí, me gusta cómo suena eso- fueron las últimas palabras de Scott antes de caer frente a Kate. Inerte  

Las palabras de Kate junto con una sonría fue -bien hecho-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) no es lo que parece ¡¡lo juro!! no es lo que parece (no matar a mi xD)  
> 2) estoy enferma!!! ¡NO! odio estar enferma y por si fuera poco también tengo un esguince, en mi muñeca derecha (esa es mi escusa para no actualizar antes. sorry. también fue culpa de danny) tengo que ir la semana que viene al medico y la única razón por la que pude subir este cap fue porque casi lo había terminado cuando sucedió todo. pero aun asi puede que algunas cosas no concuerden (sean amables de informarme)  
> 3)por lo tanto no se cuando ponga el otro cap (o siquiera lo termine. no he empezado)  
> 4)el siguiente capitulo sea probablemente el final  
> 5) sigo jurando que no es lo que parece y por favor sean pacientes ¿vale?  
> cualquier cosa díganme!!!  
> el siguiente cap en realidad es la continuación de este, solo que lo dividí y no yo no fui quien decidió hacer ese final ni mucho menos dividirlo hay (fue danny, el tiene la mente de Peter Hale... les dije que era malo) :3


	12. nunca te des porvencido II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque las cosas pueden empeorar antes de mejorar, a veces es necesario sonreír

Capitulo final :

Nunca te des por vencido

-¿quieres un Reese’s, Stiles?- _el sujeto que antes fingía ser Marcus, pregunto_

_-¿Quién eres?-_

-por ahora no es importante ¿Reese’s?- _el era bajo (muy bajo en comparación con Marcus), su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos muy parecidos a los míos. Con una piruleta de cereza adornando su boca_

**_-¡Esto no es un juego!-_ **

**-** nunca lo fue **-**

_-¿fuiste tú quien me dio esos sueños?-_

-¡oye! esos sueños eran solo creación tuya, a mi no me culpes-

_-¡no lo eran!, solo quiero saber que está pasando aquí… ¿Qué significa que el brazalete haiga sido hecho para mí? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Cómo es posible que sea un warlock? y ¿Quién eres tú?-_

-un amigo-

_-¿¡un amigo!? Crees que solo por que digas que eres un amigo ¿voy a creerte?-_

-también era amigo de tu mamá, ella me hablaba todo el tiempo de ti y  aunque no lo recuerdes tu también lo hacías. Todo el tiempo me pedias que la ayudara pero no podía, eso estaba más allá de mi poder. Digamos que estoy pagando un viejo favor -

_-¿qué?...-_

-te debía una, a ambos. Pero eso no importa, porque el brazalete hizo lo que debía hacer  -

_-¿lo que debía hacer, de que estás hablando? ¿Siquiera sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar? ¡Ni siquiera puedo divertirme con mi mejor amigo!-_

-eso es algo que tú elegiste, Stiles y lo sabes. El brazalete fue hecho por mí, pero sus reglas, sus normas y el modo en que funciona fuiste tú quien lo ideo. Porque lo sabías, desde el principio lo sabías Stiles -

_-podrías para de  hablar como si yo supiera de que estás hablando y parar de sonreír ¡solo explícamelo como si fuera un niño de 5 años!-_

-pero eso no sería divertido-

**_-uh-_ **

-¡bien!,  todo comenzó en el “universo original” que de hecho es **este** … empezó con conflictos pequeños que poco a poco fueron aumentando, hasta que  literalmente  Beacon Hills desapareció. Al final, el mundo estaba en tan mal estado por culpa de una guerra sobrenatural, que no faltaba mucho para que el desequilibrio causado destruyera por completo el planeta y aun cuando todo lo que conocías, todos a los que conocías y todo en lo que creías desapareció, aun así intentabas salvar ese mundo. Yo te pregunte y te dije-

_-si el universo original es destruido,  todos los demás mundo paralelos a ese también lo harán… me preguntaste si quería arreglarlo… ¿algo acerca de una segunda oportunidad?... de empezar de nuevo-_

-es tu mente, lo que está en el brazalete o bueno lo que estaba, ya que como recuperaste tus memorias es lo mismo a fusionarte con tu “primer yo” -

_-¿acabas de hacer comillas aéreas?-_

-¿eso es importante?-

_-uh, ¿no?... lo siento, estoy nervioso-_

-está bien a todos nos pasa, como decía. El punto es, que, desde que te pusiste el brazalete lo  has sabido, inconscientemente pero lo sabías, el flujo de este tiempo, lo que iba a pasar. Retrocede y recuerda Stiles, todo lo que “tu boca con mente suicida” dijo, todas las veces que hiciste algo que no querías, la sensación y necesidad de hacer algo… desde el principio estuviste jugando un juego de ajedrez contra el destino, contra el futuro y se te acabaron los movimientos. En este punto todo está tan diferente que “tu otra conciencia” es inútil  -

_-lo que dije de Jackson, cuando prácticamente le di una orden a Erika para jugar,  justamente elegir a Boyd  para ser amigos después de que mi papá se llevo a ¡matt!.. ¡Aiden y Ethan! ¡Cielos Derek!... sospechar de Peter, la regla numero  7 fue la que me permitió ver todo eso, la 2, es para el Nogitsune u oni, también lo es la regla 4 y la 6. Las reglas 9 y 11  evitaban que me quitara el brazalete, las 12 y 13 para seguir siendo humano pero…la 10 era para encargarse de que no muriera… ¿la 5 y la 8?-_

-en la 5 se necesitaba una fuente de poder para que el brazalete funcionara, no puede haber una conciencia  sin un cuerpo, es un efecto segundario. En cuanto a la 8 las habilidades proporcionadas por el brazalete son mejor cuando el usuario no está drogado, básicamente una advertencia -

_-esto es demasiado confuso…-_

-lo es, pero ya no tenemos tiempo. Ahora es tiempo del destino de jugar, y si decides salir  del nemeton en menos de 24  horas debes arreglar lo que puedas, porque el futuro dependerá de este día. Tienes dos opciones, Stiles, una quedarte y morir, otra volver e intentar luchar-

_-¿Qué pasara después de las 24 horas?-_

-los cambios se harán permanentes y ya no se podrán arreglar, si alguien muere antes de que finalice las 24 horas ya no podre hacer nada. Básicamente ya quedas por tu cuenta Stiles -

_-¿Qué hay de la regla 3 y la 1?- grite al ver que el sujeto estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos_

-me parecían divertida. ¡Suerte!-

_Con un chasquido de sus dedos y el sujeto (el cual acabo de darme  cuenta, no se su nombre) desapareció, dejándome solo frente al gran tronco y una katana._

 

**Mansión Hale |habitación Stiles & Derek| seis horas para el límite de tiempo|**

-Stiles, umn…  ¿puedo?-

_-¡sí!-_

-no sabes lo que iba a decir-

_-eh ¿sí?-_

Derek se rio, de forma fuerte y ronca. Mientras seguía moviendo  toda la longitud de su cuerpo contra el que se encontraba bajo suyo, dejando besos por todas las partes que su boca pudiera alcanzar, sus manos  en movimientos leves contra la cadera y el costado de Stiles, mientras que Stiles no podía dejar de mover las suyas por todo Derek.  A veces  en su espalda, otras veces sus manos de forma incierta llagaban hasta su trasero, pero la mayor parte del tiempo las manos de Stiles se encontraban exclusivamente en el cabello de Derek, para evitar que el susodicho dejara de besarlo.

  Porque a Derek le encantaba “tirar de sus coletas” y Stiles acababa de enterarse de ello.

 La voz de Stiles estaba totalmente quebrada cuando por fin, dijo una frase coherente

- _¡Derek! , ¡Joder, ya bésame!_ \-    

 

-exigente el chico, ¿eh?-    dije el hombre lobo, mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa tentadora a la boca de Stiles  y a solo centímetros de distancia dijo:-eh **ilegal** - 

A lo que Stiles, como el ser maduro que era, reacciono con una rabieta - _¡no te atrevas, Derek Hale! ¡Tengo el doble de mi edad! ¡ **El doble**!_ -

-eso no importa, si en tu carnet de conducir dice 17-

Y por la severa mirada de Derek, Stiles decido utilizar su mejor arma. Su boca

 _-¿estás seguro?, porque  este cuerpo es totalmente virgen ¿sabes?... ¿no quisieras ser el primero?... incluso si  quieres… ¿podríamos hacer otro tipo de cogida?-_  cuando el lamio su boca. Derek  siguió el movimiento   **y comprendió**.

Entonces, Gruño

Ojos de Derek ir azul de forma inmediata, mientras tomo a Stiles por los hombros,  presionándolo  aun mas contra el colchón.  Entonces  le beso de forma  dominante, furiosa y húmeda. Stiles puso sus manos en el cabello de Derek, hasta que los pequeños gemidos  ocuparon de nuevo toda la habitación, cuando eso sucedió, fue una señal de alto para Derek.  Rápidamente se sentó en la cama  y obligo a Stiles hacer lo mismo.

- _¡pero si  íbamos tan bien!_ \- y por si no se lo esperaban, Derek bufo  y rodo los ojos

Y cuando Derek se debatía internamente, entre decir, “¿estás seguro que quieres esto?” y “por mucho, **mucho** que quiera, que mi lobo quiera, no podemos hacer esto”. Fue  el preciso momento en el que, Laura Hale decidió abrir la puerta y entrar en la habitación.

-Derek, ¿Stiles ya desper…tó? – al ver el cuello de Stiles, Laura cerró la puerta de golpe.

Frunció el ceño tratando de ver mejor el cuello de Stiles, debido a que su hermano se lo impedía y no era porque estuviera avergonzado,  (si Laura  recordaba bien la charla humillante con su madre) estaba siendo posesivo, había reclamado a alguien, obviamente al estar otro lobo cerca de su compañero, **recién reclamado.** El lobo se volvía agresivo y posesivo.

En la mente de Laura existían  tres pensamientos, persistentes

1) Jesús, su hermanito había encontrado a su compañero…

2) ¡Un verdadero compañero!, porque si pudiera evitarlo, ni de coña  habría reclamado a Stiles y no es porque Stiles  tenga algo malo ni nada por el estilo, ¡pero él tiene 17! Es un adolescente y conociendo a su hermano, probablemente se hubiera quedado en un rincón llorando y encadenándose cada luna llena,  hasta que Stiles tuviera al menos una edad decente, como 21. Lo que no sucedió por lo que… **verdadero compañero, Mate.** Esa mierda era tan rara como los verdaderos alfas.

3)

- **¡¡¡Derek** **Scott** **Hale!!!** ¿Se puede saber que paso con tu,  “puto, trágico, enamoramiento sin sentido en el warlock”?  O con tu “creo que es mi compañero” porque me cale tus lloriqueos durante años, ¡¡Derek  años!! Y si me dices que era mentira. Con todo el respeto que se merece Stiles  ¡voy a lanzarte por una ventana!-

 -Laura no es eso, es- Derek cubrió a Stiles con prácticamente, todas las sabanas de la cama, las sabanas que olían a ellos,  mientras trataba de explicarle a Laura. Aunque a ciencia cierta el no sabía cómo explicarlo.

  -¿no es que Derek? ¡Somos hombres lobos! Y cuando el lobo se “enamora” no es pasajero, cuando caemos, caemos duro y el montón de chupones  en el cuello de Stiles  es prácticamente un anillo de compromiso. ¿Usted sabe que significa la mordedura o tengo que decirlo? -  

Por primera vez, con una sonrisa, Stiles, dijo _-yo soy el warlock…-_

-ahora no Stiles, trato de sacarle información a mi hermano –

-él es el warlock- Derek dijo, mientras su cara se volvió roja, por culpa de los movimientos ridículos de ceja  “sugestivos” por parte de Stiles, mientras su boca se movía con un pequeño e insonoro “¿ ** _años_**?” 

-uh, ¿disculpa?-

Mientras Derek le decía todo lo esencial  a Laura, Stiles fue a  ponerse “su uniforme” al cuarto de baño. El hizo lo que siempre hacia al entrar a un lugar donde había un espejo. Lo ignoro, hasta que noto que ya no debía hacerlo y fue extraño en el mejor sentido. 

_Mierda… no era extraño ¡era muy extraño! Su reflejo con mente propia desapareció y en lugar de él, ahora hay un sujeto que no paraba de imitar mis muecas, era desconcertante en el mejor de los sentidos._

_Al salir del cuarto de baño, la mirada de Derek instantáneamente se poso en mí. Mientras frunció el ceño al ver mi cuello cubierto por mi sudadera y sus ojos volviéndose azul eléctrico en el momento en que su mirada se detuvo en mi cadera._

-¿Cómo mierda, puedes caminar con esos pantalones?- _Laura lo golpeo._

_Tire la máscara de zorro en la cama junto a mi brazalete (no pude evitar tocar mi muñeca derecha que se sentía expuesta “al no tener nada soldado a ella”) y mire fijamente a Derek -¿Laura podrías dejarme un segundo a solas con Derek?-_

-no, no puedo. Yo no nunca pienso  dejarte con Derek en una habitación, mientras uses esos pantalones, porque yo no soy idiota Stiles, se perfectamente que está pasando por la cabecita de mi hermanito justo ahora y no son cosas legales. Trabajo para el sheriff no quiero tener que arrestar a mi hermano   -

Derek tuvo una pequeña decencia de avergonzarse y cubrirse la cara con las manos, mientras unos ruidos sin sentido salían de su boca.

_-¿recuerdas que dijiste que el brazalete reprime mis emociones, mi olor y regula los latidos de mi corazón? Pues una vez que me lo ponga, no podre quitármelo hasta que muera y de hecho esta podría ser la última vez que te lo diga, curiosamente también la primera. Uh yo, yo te… ¿quiero?-_

Y aun que el comentario era algo incierto. También era verdad.

Derek hizo un ruido, parecido al que hace un perro cuando por accidente le pisas la cola y en un segundo estaba parado frente a Stiles, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos y comiéndose su boca con desesperación.  Como si fuera la última vez, probando y saboreando cada rincón. Pues tal vez si sea la última.

Cuando Laura empezó a gruñir porque ambos chicos “recién comprometidos” (porque no llegaron a la última fase del reclamo, el apareamiento) estaban ignorando su sutil  y bien disimulada tos. Fue hora de separase

-¿Stiles?-

 _-solo nos quedan 4  horas para poder arreglar esto, Derek-_ después de un largo suspiro _­­–es necesario-_

-entonces… ¿qué hacemos ahora warlock Stiles?- Laura pregunto. Tratando de ignorar la mirada de miseria (y madures) en el rostro de su hermano ante la situación. 

_-tengo un plan-_

Uno que obviamente no salió como debería…

Si lo piensas bien era obvio.

**Mansión Hale |Sala de estar| 4 horas hasta “el final del juego”|**

Algún tiempo después de que Laura saltara por la ventana, encargada de llevar un mensaje a algunas personas y la barrera anti sonido de la habitación se rompiera. Derek y el ahora nombrado, único y verdadero “warlock” bajaron las escaleras.  

-¡¿qué hace el warlock aquí?!- _sorpresa o no, eso fue Gerard._

_-vine a ayudar, porque  cuando se meten con un **nemeton** , ya es problema de todos-_

_Creo que por primera vez, (en mis dos vidas) esta era la única que vez que veía a tantos hombres lobos y cazadores juntos, sin que quisieran matarse entre ellos (o iniciar una guerra)_

_Los primeros en acercarse a mi fueron los alfas y los emisarios, claramente queriendo una explicación de lo que yo sabía. Las demás personas en la habitación (excepto Chris) simplemente estaban aterrados por mi presencia, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de las escaleras (o sea de **mí** ). Note que Alexander no estaba en la habitación.  _

_Era ridículo pensar que la mayoría de ellos, me amenazaron en mi “otra vida”_

_Kali fue la primera en hablarme_ -¿fue Kate Argent la causante de  los opzca? ¿Verdad?- _ella pregunto de forma incierta y esperanzada_

 _-_ claro culpan a alguien quien no está aquí, pero no a **tú** emisario que causo este alboroto _\- claramente la respuesta de un cazador_

-¡ **mi** emisario fue secuestrada, torturada y obligada a ayudar a esa perra psicótica!-

-¡no sabemos eso! Quien dice que todo esto no es **tu** plan-

-¡¡casi fue asesinada!!- Kali rugió

-pudo ser parte del plan-

-¡es mi pareja! ¿Por qué demonios haría eso?-

_Era realmente difícil ignorar la tensión que había en la casa y especialmente yo, no podía olvidar que para el plan de Gerard era necesario un alfa, rápidamente escanee la habitación mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras._

_Para mi deleite, todos retrocedieron  varios pasos._

_Y entre el caos escuche una voz que dijo_ –antes de tomar cualquier conclusión, es necesario preguntarle al chico que fue lo que paso-

_Y sonreí al notar que era un cazador quien lo dijo, mientras mi cabeza no paraba de tararear “esperanza”_

-esa, es una excelente idea- _Chris dijo mientras se  acerca a mi -_ ¿lo interrogaste? _-_

_-vi sus recuerdos y también los borre, Laura lo está llevando a su casa en este momento- era una mentira, pero teníamos  un “trato”. Por lo que nadie saco más del tema (los que sabían la verdad), en lo que a ellos respectaba Stiles stilinski y el warlock eran dos personas diferentes._

-¿si le borraste la memoria, como sabremos si lo que dices es cierto?- Gerard, pregunto.

_Porque él es un imbécil._

_-sencillo, no lo saben-_                           

_Una carcajada inundo el ambiente y enseguida supe que era la risa de Peter. Derek apretó su mano que estaba escondida en mi espalda, como señal para que dejara de jugar._

_“_ no hay tiempo _”, era como si hubiera susurrado en mi cabeza._

_-quieren saber lo que se ¿o no?-_

-por favor, explícanos que está pasando- _y es por eso (incluso si me “chantajeo”)  Talía Hale seguía siendo mi alfa favorita._

_-si fue Kate Argent -_

_Después de eso simplemente escuche un despelote de acusaciones y maldiciones. Todos y cada uno envueltos en gritos y gruñidos  (como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente mala)_

-¡ **BASTA**! COMO SE ATREVEN A ACTUAR DE ESA FORMA FRENTE AL WARLOCK- _mierda, Laura era rápida_

_Y ellos estaban ahí, en medio de la habitación, sin previo aviso, sin tocar la puerta,  un aquelarre completo de 15 personas, ridículamente poderosas. Ellos no necesitaban tocar la puerta, solo aparecer en medio de la habitación alterando a todos y cada uno de los cazadores y hombres lobos._

_Porque en sus palabras, ellos eran demasiado geniales como para tocar la puerta…_

-¡SEÑOR! Vinimos a ofrecer nuestros servicios- _genial…Oh espera… ¡Genial!_

_-no puedo decir que estoy feliz de verlos… pero podrías decirles a los demás que esperen afuera, es obvio que están poniendo nervioso a todos aquí…-_

-¡sí,  señor!-

_Y en realidad era muy obvio que todos estaban nerviosos, por muy fuerte que sea un mago aparecer de la nada es prácticamente imposible,  en las palabras de Deaton “solo el warlock seria pacas de hacer algo así”. Pero yo sabía que se trataba de un hechizo que te hace prácticamente invisible, en todos los sentidos, durante un corto periodo de tiempo._

_La habitación prácticamente cayó en penumbras, todos mirándome de forma incierta. Como si acabaran de comprender lo atemorizante  que puede ser un warlock, incluso Derek se tenso levemente, tuve que retroceder para mirar a Derek, mientras todos los demás veían a los magos salir._

_Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo, Derek me hablo_

-todo está bien, solo me sorprendió que tuvieras un aquelarre- _aparentemente Derek seguía siendo en su mayor parte “inmune” al brazalete_

_-no tengo un aquelarre, Marcus aquí-  *lo señale*    -es un amigo de la infancia, ¿no es así Marcus?-_

-y sigue siendo un privilegio y un honor que pienses de mi de esa forma, señor- _no pregunten, pero les digo que, tarde años en convencerlo de eso. Aun así no para de llamarme señor… ¿dos de tres no está mal? ¿Verdad?_

-ahora yo me siento ofendido- _¡Alex!_

-¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido? ¡Hay una crisis aquí!- _¿Por qué Gerard tiene que arruinar mi alegría?_

-lo siento **padre** , pero traje a alguien que de seguro puede ayudar-

_Detrás de Alex Salió, la madre de Kira y aunque mi pánico creció sabia que con ella aquí seria de  mucha ayuda. Porque con el brazalete o no, regla 4 o no.  Siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar._

-ps, onis,  yo le traje un aquelarre- _cielos… ¿estos dos nunca iban a dejar de pelear entre ellos? ¿Cómo demonios vivieron juntos sin matarse durante 3 años?_

_Mmmmnnn…….mmnnnnn…_

_¡NO!, ¿saben qué? No me interesa._

_-niños  ¿serian tan amables de dejarme explicar la situación?- bueno al menos se veían avergonzados por su comportamiento infantil (que en otra situación realmente no me importaría)_

-seria de mucha ayuda si fueras directo al punto- _en serio siempre me va a molestar un poco Deaton (incluso si es buena gente) siempre tiendo a sospechar de las personas que me ocultan cosas…_

_-el punto es que Kate Argent encontró la forma de controlar omegas, una forma que incluso si la supiera no pienso decirla y secuestro a la emisaria del alfa Kali para “mejorar” a los omegas quitándole toda su humanidad con ayuda del nemeton  y un sacrificio humano (sabía que era arriesgado, pero…)   por suerte el sacrificio no se completo por lo que los opzca siguen siendo en su mayoría “mortales”  y  solo para que entiendan  el porqué de la presencia de la señora Yukimura es necesaria,  les digo. **“hay un puto Nogitsune de más de 1000 años de edad dentro del nemeton”.** Si Kate vuelve a intentar el sacrificio  **él** podría salir **-** _

_Como era de esperarse la sala cayó en el caos (de nuevo)_

_Y aun que nunca lo admitiría (en voz alta) la cara de Gerard fue sencillamente gratificante. ¡Rayos! Que podía ver como el sujeto estaba analizando la situación  y del modo de voltearlo en su beneficio (era casi como ver al viejo Peter. **Pero**_ **_peor_ ** _)_

_Era exasperante tener que idear un plan para atrapar a Kate  y Gerard y que sea un plan lo suficiente bueno para que ninguno se  dé cuenta que fue una trampa. Tenía que idear un plan para  atrapar a Kate donde sepa que Gerard le va a decir el plan  y después traicionarla. Por lo que Gerard tenía que predecir los movimientos de Kate, mientras que yo tenía que predecir los movimientos de Gerard por los de Kate y luego centrarme en Gerard…_

_Si tenía suerte al menos Kate acabara muerta… y Gerard no podrá hacer mas nada que retroceder con su plan…_

_Si tenía suerte_

_No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer…_

_Estoy tan jodido_

_¿Supongo que sería demasiada presión decirles que hay un límite de tiempo?_

_Ya saben para el **caos**_

_eh_

_Pude sentir a Derek retorciéndose detrás de mí y por extraño que parezca de hecho eso me calmo. Comprendí no tenia porque hacer esto solo_

_-¿Qué opinas que deberíamos hacer? ¿Derek? -_

_Todos en la sala dejaron instantáneamente de pelear  y su mirada ahora quedaba fija en Derek. Alfa Hale miraba entre Derek y yo (tal vez sorprendida porque el warlock nunca pide ayuda y si lo iba hacer ¿Por qué Derek? ¿Por qué no Deaton o ella?)_

_Probablemente todos en la habitación  estaban pensando lo mismo. Incluyendo Derek, que no paro de mirarme tratando  de evaluarme (recuerdan que la miraba evaluadora de Derek  me hacia incomodo, pues sigue  sucediendo salvo que ahora no por lo mismo)_

_Entonces recordé que tenía puesto un puto brazalete que reprimía mis emociones y me deprime (internamente por supuesto)_

_Derek frunció el ceño_ -¿pero todavía no has dicho que es lo que quiere Kate? ¿Cómo podría ayudar si aun no nos dice a que nos estamos enfrentando?-

_Correcto, Derek tiene un punto._

_Alfa_

_Era lo que ambos argent querían… lo que significa que Kate puede estar pensando lo mismo de Gerard y tratar de traicionarlo…_

_Y por mucho que esto sea una línea de Peter y Deaton._

_-interesante-_

_Era turno de Chris de fruncir el ceño -_ ¿qué? _-_

_-que no lo sepan, es obvio lo que quiere Kate- mire por unos segundo a Derek (para que supiera que no estaba tratando de decir nada) –lo que quiere es deshacerse de los hombres lobos  ¿y porque no aprovechar ahora, que están la mayoría de los alfas de California aquí?-_

_En toda la sala nada se escuchaba._

_Y era obvio el porqué, muchos (cazadores) en este punto están pensando “¿y porque no dejamos que lo haga?”_

_¿Por qué nunca me di de cuenta que este brazalete tiene un complejo telepático de leer las emociones?_

_-el problema recae queridos amigos **qué,** si Kate utiliza el poder del nemeton, el Nogitsune  escapa y nos mata a todos. En conclusión si aprecian su vida van a ayudar… espera… no la verdad es que, si es así – los mire a todos fijamente hasta que se estremecieron –si no me ayudan se mueren, es fácil de hecho. Como… muertos, ya sea por mí o el Nogitsune, ustedes eligen a quien quieren enfrentar –_

_Espero que las prácticas de amenazas junto con Peter, cuando era pequeño den frutos. Porque ahora es cuando es necesario._

_Todos en la sala asintieron y estuvieron de acuerdo con ayudar a detener a Kate, aclarando no matarla, porque los Argent se encararían de ella personalmente. (Opinión de Gerard, obvio)_

_Era injusto, por lo que finalice la conversación con -¡bien! Pero si me ataca me defenderé… si termina muerta no es mi problema -_

_Aunque al fin se había logrado un acuerdo entre todos (“¿progreso?”), aun quedaba la parte más difícil. Porque yo sabía, si se trataba del destino que iba a tratar de repetir las cosas. Kate iba a intentar quemar la casa hale, por lo que debía decirle al aquelarre que la protegiera._

_Solo faltaba saber el plan de Gérard, si toda va a repetirse… ¿el sótano? ¿La secundaria? Tal vez **¡Faltaba Ennis!**_

_El alfa que faltaba era Ennis, el que mordió a Paige, con el que Derek  se enfrento para proteger a…_

_En la secundaria..._

_Mierda, si todo va a repetirse de una  u otra forma, entonces…_

_Stiles estaba en problemas_

_La secundaria, al final todos los malos pasaron por ahí al menos una vez, Gerard fue el director, “Jennifer” fue profesora, Kate conoció a Derek ahí, los alfas también  estuvieron ahí,  Peter  nos llamo hay como una…_

**_Trampa_ **

_Cuando todos los nombres lobos se taparon los oídos de forma inmediata y casi al mismo tiempo, sabia, **sabía** que un alma en pena gritaba y cuando mi teléfono sonó,  sabía que  estaba en problemas_

**_“Stiles, nos vemos en la secundaria. Es importante._ **

**_Scott”_ **

**Secundaria Beacon Hills  |media noche | 2 horas para el limite|**

_El plan era “sencillo”,  para los demás, porque lo único que tenían que hacer  era estar ahí._

_Estábamos divididos en tres grupos, obviamente  “cazadores (C)” y “hombres lobos (HL)”,  el warlock  estaba con los HL. Para mantenerme al corriente de todo Chris y Alexander eran mis informantes, por si los  C  decidían “cambiar de planes”._

_Los C iban a entrar por la puerta principal, mientras los HL lo harían por una entrada en el sótano e  inspeccionarían todos los rincones en busca de Kate. Todos de ellos portando armas temporalmente mágicas creadas por el aquelarre de Marcus, para matar opzca y extraer su energía, la cual después llevaríamos al nemeton  para tratar de “restaurarlo”._

_Mientras todos se reagrupaban y repasaban el plan,  Este  se iniciaba dentro de una hora._

**_2:00  horas para el límite_ **

**_1:00 hora para el plan_ **

 Stiles se encontraba  en la puerta de entrada de la secundaria, sin atreverse a entrar, sabía que algo andaba mal, pues Scott, Isaac y Boyd no contestaban sus teléfonos. Lydia  quien se encontraba junto con Jackson, Allison y Danny estaban muy preocupados, ya que no sabían nada de ellos por más de 2 horas. Lo mismo sucedía en la casa Hale con Cora y Érica. En donde ellos iban a reunirse.

Con el candado de la puerta principal roto y junto a Laura, el decidió entrar.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Laura supo que algo estaba muy fuera de lugar, el olor era sumamente

- _repugnante_ -

-completamente de acuerdo, tal vez deberíamos irnos de aquí, de todos modos  no creo que Scott este aquí –

*gruñidos se escucharon por todo el lugar*

 _-obviamente nada raro sucede aquí -_  

-me retracto, esto es una idea terrible-

_-creo, que ya es muy tarde para eso-_

Tanto Stiles como Laura lo notaron, al final del corredor,  claramente dos opzca se encontraban, con las venas negras cubriendo todo su cuerpo e innumerables  heridas abiertas que no paraban de salpicar toda esa sustancia negra por todo el piso.

Ellos fueron corriendo como animales salvajes hacia Stiles y Laura.   

Era ridículo, en toda regla, Stiles estaba usando toda la fuerza que tenía para golpear  los puntos vitales poco conocidos que tenía toda creatura sobrenatural cambia formas, lo hacia lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlos,  pero ninguno retrocedía. El dio una patada en la columna del sujeto, mientras que sus entrañas se sintieron **mal** ,  no podía evitar sentir algo de lastima por ellos.  No solo le quitaron su humanidad si no también cualquier reconocimiento de la especie que fueron, pues estaban tan deformados que era imposible reconocer que habían sido antes.     

A su lado, Laura había lanzado al otro opzca al lado contrario del pasillo.

Cuando Stiles volteo a verla, sus ojos se clavaron en la cintura de Laura, donde yacían tres pequeñas marcas de garras, que claramente no se estaban curando. El se estremeció.

Traer a Laura probablemente no fue una buena idea.

**_1:30  horas para el límite_ **

**_30 minutos para el plan_ **

     

Stiles y Laura se encontraban exhaustos, después de enfrentar a solo dos opzca y mientras caminaban por el pasillo ya habiéndole quitado la energía del nemeton a ambos, más gruñidos se escucharon.

-mierda-

_-no podría a verlo dicho mejor-_

-¡los escucho! –

_-yo también tengo oídos Laura-_

-¡no! A Scott y el resto, viene de abajo-

_-¿del sótano? , claro que viene del sótano, por que los villanos no tienen imaginación… –_

El bufo, mientras caminaba guiando a Laura al sótano. En el momento en que abrieron la puerta del sótano fueron recibidos por unos siete opzca, que sin dudarlo se a balancearon a ambos chicos.

Apenas pudieron con dos. Apenas pudieron con uno cada uno, ¿siete de ellos? Si no ideaban algo pronto, ellos morirían hay.

  Justo cuando  tres de ellos  tenían a Stiles contra el suelo, y el resto jalando de Laura en direcciones contrarias. Cuando la mente de Stiles se nublaba con el pensamiento de Derek  perder a su hermana. Un zumbido junto al motor de una motocicleta se escucharon por todo el lugar, unos sonidos que Stiles recordaba a la perfección.

Grifos/gárgolas/pirañas/miniaturas

Y su abuela

El noto primero la motocicleta de carreras negras y después a la manada de grifos que venía detrás de dicha motocicleta. Grifos   que sin dudarlo atacaron a los opzca que sostenían a Laura. Cuando no sintió más el peso en su espalda se levanto y fue corriendo hacia Laura.

 _-¡Laura! ¿Estás bien?-_     

-rayos… ¡sí!  Tan bien como se puede estar después de casi ser partida por la mitad-

Stiles volvió a estremecerse, justo antes de que una carcajada algo amarga saliera de su boca, el miro al sótano y sucesivamente a su abuela, que acariciaba a nada más ni nada menos que el grifo/gárgola  gigante  que estaba al lado del anterior y fraudulento “warlock”. El que intento devorarlo.

-¡yo me ocupo de Laura! Ve a ayudar a tus amigos ¡Stiles!-

El bajo corriendo las escaleras a toda prisa

**_1:00  horas para el límite_ **

**_Inicio del plan_ **

El pudo oír la marcha de los hombre lobos, y los autos de los cazadores, firme y sin dudar. Cada movimiento calculado. El noto que el cuerpo sin vida de Ennis estaba al final de las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta de metal no solo se encontró con un ridículo gran número de opzca, sino también con Kate argent dándole la bienvenida, antes de que el pobre chico pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo. Estaba rodeado.

 -realmente me sorprendes que sigas con vida Stiles- ella dijo con una sonrisa, claramente el comportamiento de un psicópata.

 _-ya lo creo-_ miro por todas partes hasta que encontró la mirada de Scott detrás de una reja, fuertemente cerrada con varios candados, el mismo lugar en donde se había ocultado “Jennifer”.

-oh no te preocupes, no pienso hacerles daño-

_-correcto, tú solo me quieres muerto a mí-_

  Su sonrisa se hizo más grande -correcto-

El sintió a los opzca sostenerlo por sus hombros y apretar fuertemente hasta que fue capaz de sentir su carne dividirse y la sangre caliente salir.

-¡Stiles! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjalo!-

- _está bien Scott_ -

  -es curioso, la verdad use suficiente droga como para que siguiera “durmiendo”-

_-¿pensé que era necesario un ritual?-_

-así es, esto es solo una muestra de lo que pasara si corres-

 Cuando un murmullo se escucho en el oído de Stiles. El sonrió.

-¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso?-

 _-te lo diré. **Hombres** **lobos** –_ antes de que Kate tuviera tiempo de preguntar, los aullidos se escucharon por todo el lugar. Talía junto con Kali, Derek  y el warlock fueron los primeros en llegar a la escena.

Stiles noto, durante solo unos segundos la confusión de Scott. 

Y obviamente una pelea se inicio, en donde era realmente fácil ver que Kali solo se quitaba a los opzca de encima para ir directo a por la garganta de Kate. ¿La verdad? no creo que a alguien le importe.

Aun que eran demasiados opzca, ellos seguían siendo 2 alfas, un ex alfa  y   el mago más poderoso de la historia. Cuando los demás HL encontraron el lugar y algunos disparos se oyeron de la parte de arriba, Kate supo que tenía que ir con todo.

   Ella mostro sus ojos rojos, y por un breve segundo Stiles noto la mirada de Derek  enzima suyo,  analizando. Y el quiso decir “-es una distracción-”.

Derek inmediatamente se puso entre Kate y la salida. Ella sonrió, _aparentemente ser un psicópata es muy divertido._ Ella iría a por la negociación. Por el punto débil del warlock.

-¿no quieres que tu familia muera, verdad Derek?-  Derek se tenso de forma inmediata, pero antes de que pudiera responder Kate miro al warlock.

-quiero hacer un trato contigo-  todo el mundo contuvo la respiración, incluyendo a los cazadores que ahora se encontraban en las escaleras.

 _-_ ¿Cuál sería ese trato? _-_ el warlock respondió de forma fría y distante.

-una promesa, hazme una promesa o todos los que están en la casa Hale mueren, incluyendo a pequeños niños inocentes-  en este punto toda la tensión ya era palpable.

-¿Por qué crees que me importa?-

 -cierto, con tanto poder, porque preocuparse por algo así… ¿entonces qué te parece?... ¿no se?… ¿Darte el poder del nemeton?-

-¿y qué es lo que quieres a cambio?-

-prométeme que harás lo que yo diga- antes de que el warlock pudiera negar tal absurda petición. Kate aclaro un punto –porque resulta que según mis fuentes, el gran warlock le tiene miedo al Nogitsune ¿no queras que lo suelte por ahí?... ¿cierto?- 

Todos fueron capas de notar los músculos del warlock tensarse, pero cuando él respondió, todo el mundo sabía que habían perdido.

-prometo que mientras me des la energía del nemeton… hare lo que tú me digas – ante la conmoción algunos cazadores dejaron caer sus armas.

-¡bien! No es que no confié en ti, señor warlock pero antes necesito una prueba-   ella tarareo y vio hacia todos en la sala, antes de posar sus ojos en Stiles y luego en Scott  -has que Stiles mate a Scott,  Después de que lo hagas te daré la energía del nemeton ¿para el gran warlock el control mental  de seguro ridículamente fácil?-    

De forma inmediata todas las armas apuntaron a tanto Kate como al warlock, pero antes de que alguien dispare, con un chasquido las armas quedaron pegadas al techo y los hombres lobos pegados a las gradas. Porque el chasquido también teletrasporto a todos al campo de Lacrosse, ya que hay era donde el warlock sentía la mayor cantidad de energía del nemeton.

**_30  minutos para el límite_ **

  Scott se estremeció y como ya no estaba amarrado a la reja, retrocedió, solo para casi pisar a Isaac y Boyd que se encontraban aun desmayados, tirados en el piso.

-¡mátalo! ¡AHORA!-

La voz que Kate se escucho en el campo Lacrosse, acompañada por maldiciones y lagrimas.

Por  voces pidiendo que no lo hiciera _-“¡no lo hagas!”-_

-“por favor ¡NO!”-

Por risas histéricas de cazadores. Porque es la única forma en que un cazador podría llevar esta situación, ellos eran niños  -“el no tiene otra opción”-.

 -“es un warlock y él lo prometió”- era un comentario tan vacio y triste. Sin esperanza.      

Y en medio del todo el caos, dos figuras solitarias se veían, paradas uno frente al otro. Entonces el más bajo, solo por centímetros. Pregunto:   -“¿seguimos siendo mejores amigos?... ¿verdad? ”-   él le pregunto a la figura mayor, la figura que sostenía un cuchillo contra el vientre del menor, un cuchillo empapado de sangre

   _-no Scott… nosotros somos hermanos -_  y  esa fue la respuesta que Stiles le dio a Scott mientras las lagrimas empapaban el rostro de ambos. Mientras él con cuidado sostuvo el rostro de Scott mientras este empezaba a caer 

\- ¿hermanos? Sí, me gusta cómo suena eso- fueron las últimas palabras de Scott antes de caer frente a Kate. Inerte 

Las palabras de Kate junto con una sonría fue -bien hecho- gruñidos fuertemente se escucharon en las gradas.  Mientras Stiles estaba arrodillado sosteniendo a Scott, con la cabeza baja y sus hombros moviéndose de una forma extraña, con pequeños espasmos, probablemente llorando. 

Ella saco detrás de unas gradas un pequeño amuleto, color morado y circular parecido al que Marcus le dio a todos para extraer la energía del nemeton de los opzca. Antes de que el warlock pudiera agarrar la esfera, Stiles quien seguía en medio de de ellos, se levanto, la tomo y corrió.

-¡devuélveme eso!- Kate chillo

 _-¡no! ¡¡Por tu culpa Scott esta muerto!!-_ Stiles  hizo un movimiento que daba la impresión de que iba a estrellar la esfera contra el piso.

**_20 minutos  para el límite_ **

-¡si lo haces matare al resto de tus amigos!- Stiles se paralizo

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?-_

-en este momento mis hombres están en la casa Hale-  Kate mostro su celular  -solo falta una llamada mía para que  se detengan  de lo contrario  toda la casa ardera en llamas, con tus amigos dentro-

Los gruñidos aumentaron y en especial se escucho el aullido de Talía, comprobando a los suyos, no se escucho aullido de regreso.

_-¡mientes!-_

-oh ¿lo hago?-

­­­- _hay hombres lobos hay, ellos sabrán que hacer_ -

-resulta que no ¿Por qué crees que elegí este día Stiles? Mira a tu alrededor, todos los adultos esta aquí,  allá no hay nadie que los ayude –

_-¡no te creo! No hay forma de que sepas que no hay nadie allá ¡puedes equivocarte!-_

-tengo mis fuentes y son confiables-

_-dime quien es ¡pruébamelo! Pruébamelo y te la daré-_

Kate dudo, pero miro fijamente al warlock e hizo lo que Stiles sabía, que nunca se debía hacer, ella se **confió**.

  -mi padre es mi fuente confiable, el estaba cuando planearon este estúpido plan, él me lo dijo. Ahora en la casa Hale solo hay niños y una emisaria media muerta-

Stiles miro fijamente hacia donde Kate estaba mirando, a Gerard, el hombre frunció el ceño como si estuviera pensando en algo, como si supiera que algo andaba mal. Pero aun así asintió. Fue un estúpido error que recordara toda su vida.

 _-¡tú también estas en esto!-_ Stiles exigió

-en estos tiempos hay que hacer algunas cosas desagradables por respeto, realmente no creo que lo entiendas. Pero si lo que Kate dice es cierto, ellos están solos hay -

Los hombres lobos se indignaron. “obviamente esto pasaría”, pero también notaron la sorpresa genuina de algunos cazadores y la furia por parte de Chris y Alexander.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo Stiles hablo  _-¡Allison esta hay!-_

-algunas cosas hay que  sacrificarlas por un bien mayor- Alexander estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cara, Stiles lo hizo.

El  lanzo la esfera en la cara a Gerard, partiéndose en miles de pedazos y por unos segundos se pudo apreciar  la energía volviendo al lugar donde pertenece, al nemeton.       

Kate apunto dos armas, una a Stiles y otra al warlock, sin embargo  antes de que pudiera disparar unas sirenas la distrajeron y Scott junto con Isaac y Boyd la taclearon, haciendo que cayera de forma abrupta al piso.

  -¿Cómo es posible?  ¡Tu estas muerto!-

 _Scott, porque es la persona más adorable del planeta y poseedor de un genio que se da cada mil años, sonrió_.

-eso es lo que te hizo creer el warlock- en ese momento Kali, acaricio levemente el hombro de Scott para que este la soltara y así poder ella “sostenerla” (aprisionarla contra el piso de forma casi dolorosa para los que veían)

-lo admito buen truco, ¿pero qué piensan hacer con tus amigos? ¿eh? Ellos van a morir a menos que yo llame. Y solo lo hare si me dejan ir-

Kali gruño para que Kate se callara, pero aun así miro a Talía, que se encontraba ocupada llamando a su casa.

_-no lo creo, ¡tú! Y Gerard se van a prisión por intento de asesinato-_

-¡tus amigos va a morir!-

Un cuervo se poso en el hombro del warlock -no, no lo harán, porque mi aquelarre y el verdadero warlock  ya se encargaron de tus socios en el crimen- la imagen del  “warlock” cambio a la forma de un hombre maduro, rubio, ojos negros y con los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes.

Y si  eran capaz de recordar bien, el era Marcus, el jefe del aquelarre de new york  y amigo de la infancia del warlock.     

Justo en ese momento la llamada que Talía estaba realizando por fin fue contestada, con la voz de Cora al otro extremo de la línea “-no podía contestar uno de los magos del aquelarre dijo que no lo hiciera hasta que alguien confesara, no sé qué es lo que significa, pero supongo que ya paso ¿todos estas bien? Una patrulla acaba de irse de aquí con unos tipos que querían quemar la casa… -” murmullos y gritos se escucharon del  otro lado de la línea, preguntando por Scott, por Stiles, pos Isaac, por Boyd y por Derek, 

   En unos instantes las armas correspondientes estaban en cada mano y los hombres lobos ya no estaban pegados a las gradas.

-¡debemos irnos de aquí! ¡Es la patrulla  del sheriff!-

_Marcus miro a Chris y a Alexander, una clara interrogación silenciosa._

-dejaremos que la justicia se encargue de eso, me quedare a declarar si es necesario- _porque Chris era buen agente, está intentando reparar al menos  uno de los errores de su familia._

_Las buenas personas no deben ir a prisión._

_-no hace falta señor Argent, tengo la confesión de Kate y Gerard grabada en una grabadora ¡por lo que cualquiera que sea un cazador u o hombre lobo tiene que irse ahora!  -_

_Marcus sonrió (orgullo interno) antes de poner un hechizo en Kate que le impedía usar sus habilidades de hombre lobo y entonces  todos ya estaban corriendo hacia el bosque o hacia sus correspondientes autos. Excepto Derek, porque Derek era un idiota se quedo parado frente a mí._

_Mirándome fijamente como un idiota y yo tenía tantas malditas ganas de arrancarme el brazo y besarlo. Que rogué  solo 5 segundos, déjame ser capaz de quitarme este brazalete  para poder besar a este idiota frente a mí, juro que después me lo pondré de nuevo, por favor Gabriel arcángel. Déjame ser capaz de poder quitarme este brazalete cada vez que quiera besar a esta idiota. **Gabriel arcángel.** Déjame ser capaz de poder quitarme este brazalete cada vez que quiera besar a esta idiota._

Scott estaba aun en el suelo junto a Isaac y Boyd (la droga aun no salir de sus sistemas por completo) el intento pararse sosteniéndose del brazo de Stiles, pero fracaso torpemente cuando el brazalete simplemente cedió contra el peso de Scott y cayó junto a él, dándole el peor de los doler de cabeza jamás, Porqué, ¿qué mierda?, ¿esto era una especie de viaje en el tiempo?

Derek solo  lo miraba fijamente, Stiles solo  lo miraba fijamente, y por primera vez Stiles cedió.

_-¡voy a besarte ahora estúpido pendejo!-_

No sabía cómo pudo hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Y en lo que Scott respecta, Stiles tiene mucho que explicar.

Pero  debido a que Stiles  y Derek se estaban comiendo la cara, y él seguía drogado, decidió esperar hasta mañana.  

_Derek dejo de besarme, solo cuando el aire hizo demasiada falta, puso su frente contra la mía, con los ojos cerrados y de forma muy obvia olfateando, después me unos segundo  me miro fijamente con una sonrisa y salió huyendo hacia el bosque, justo en el momento en el que oí a mi papa gritar mi nombre._

_Voltee para verlo caminando en mi dirección junto a mi abuela. Con una mirada que claramente decía “¿Qué demonios paso aquí?” y “dime que no fueron ustedes”_

_Mierda, estaba en tantos problemas, y para colmo no paraba de sonreír como un idiota, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que mi papa se detuvo a varios pasos de distancia y  me miraba en estado de shock._

_Una pequeña risa salió de mi boca -¿Cómo esta mi papá favorito hoy? El papá que tanto **amo** y me ama incondicionalmente – _

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, tanto mi padre como mi abuela me sostenían en un fuerte abrazo. En el piso y aun drogado Scott levanto las manos al aire y grito  -¡abrazo familiar!- Isaac levanto los brazos hacia la nada._

_Otra risa salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerla. Lo que hizo que mi padre me mirara de esa forma que lo hacía ver más viejo de lo que era, de una forma llena de cariño y amor._

_-entonces papá… ¿es cierto que mi abuela quiera una hija? -_

**_el limite_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG  
> esto se termino!!!!!!!  
> y lo puse el lunes xD lo siento se me paso el tiempo xD  
> de todas formas danny dijo que seria buena idea hacer un oneshot para aclarar Ciertas cosas y explicar lo que sucedió después...  
> la verdad no estoy muy segura de eso, pero si quieren que lo haga, déjenme en sus comentarios, cosas que no entendieron bien o que quieren que explique mejor  
> tal vez algo que simplemente quieren que suceda  
> nos leemos algún día!  
> xD


End file.
